A Twist in Time: Becoming The Queen
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Susan is with her siblings on the train accident. After the train wreck, she finds herself lost in Narnia with a severe memory loss. What happens now? Full summary in chapter one. SusanxCaspian
1. Forgetting

**Hey there, FanFiction world! And welcome to my new multi-chapter story! :) Yes, it's another Narnia fic because let's face it, Narnia is my obsession. Yes, it is a Suspian story, so if you don't like the pairing then don't read! Some of you may wonder why start another story when I still haven't finished my VDT story (not even close to finishing actually!). But this idea just popped in my head and couldn't help myself neither could I fight the temptation to write it! So here it is!**

Summary: One thing I want to point out is that Susan is still a friend of Narnia, she has just forgotten listening to her heart and having faith like Aslan would want her to. With that cleared, let's see what the plot is. So, all the friends of Narnia after receiving a very short visit from a Narnian in Kirke's house, they decide to travel back to London, find Diggory Kirke's rings that would take them to Narnia fearing their beloved land is in grave danger yet again and Aslan has called them back. But like in the LB, their train crushes. Now Susan finds herself back in Narnia and she is completely alone. But the real problem is that she has completely lost her memory and she doesn't even know who she is. What will happen now?

I hope this story doesn't suck and that you will like it because this idea kind of really appeals to me and I want to write. If I do not receive any feedback I shall not continue writing this, so please if you do like it, please leave a comment! Thank you!

Now on to the story!

* * *

Susan Pevensie stared out of her window, watching nonchalantly the small, soft droplets of rain crushing with a gentle tapping on her window's glass, the small tapping the only sound breaking through the serene silence of her quite large bedroom. Sitting comfortably on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest, the elbow supported on the window's marble ledge supporting her chin.

She didn't know what to feel.

Years had come and passed, she was now a young, beautiful as ever young woman of 21 with soft, wavy, chestnut hair reaching her waist, full, luscious lips and big, enchanting sapphire eyes, the dream of almost every man meeting her. And still the hole in her chest created by the once unbearable pain of never returning to Narnia again remained still open. She had tried a lot to forget said pain but every little thing seemed to remind her of the magical land she had once thought and called her true home.

But now, given the opportunity of seeing her home again, she wasn't sure what to feel. After all, everyone she and her siblings knew were all dead and gone for quite a long time, cousin Eustace had informed her.

Susan envied her younger cousin for he had the privilege to enter Narnia while she and her brothers and sister as well had been forbidden to ever return again. But what fanned the flame of envy and pain in her was that he had met her Narnian friends and their King, Caspian X the Seafarer. Her Caspian. Her Prince. He had even witnessed his death. Caspian's death. The one's face she would always picture when listening to someone Spanish or when seeing a tall, dark-featured young man with long, ebony locks.

The once Queen of Narnia was certain she could move on with her life with somebody else, she was confident the pain of letting Caspian go was merely caused by him being her first, true love, her first, sweet kiss. She was quite over him. But she still missed him, she missed him a lot. And she would give anything to see him again. His marriage to Ramandu's daughter, the beautiful stargirl Lilliandil brought her joy and relief to know that he had moved on and by marrying someone who her youngest siblings called as the perfect Queen he had provided Narnia with an heir and himself with a great friend and supporter and hopefully lover.

But the feelings of an adolescent girl in love still remained somewhere deep in her heart. That was the reason of her mixed, confused feelings. She certainly wanted to be back in Narnia again but would it feel the same without the man Edmund had always been referring to as the Fifth Pevensie? She wasn't sure, she just wanted to see her old home again, despite the missing feeling Caspian's absence would cause.

Giving a soft, whispering sigh, last night's events came rushing back to her. They were all sitting around the dinner table, enjoying themselves, all the friends of Narnia, chattering and laughing until, out of the blue, a ghost-like figure appeared. His pride stature, medieval clothing, a very familiar, long sword suitable only for a King strapped on his waist and his slightly long, golden locks gave them instantly the impression he was a Narnian, and a royalty as well. His dirt face and hair, and his slightly ragged clothes weren't a good sign and got them all worried and suspicious.

"_Narnia is in danger. Otherwise, why would Aslan allow him –whoever he was- appear just for a brief moment before us?"_

Edmund had a good point they all knew but could the four siblings attempt going back, opposing to Aslan's will? But why send a Narnia to all of them and not just to Eustace and his friend, Jill Pole? He had a reason. The Great Lion always had a reason. That's why they would make an effort to return through the Wood between the worlds with Professor Kirke's rings. After all, no one could stand knowing Narnia was probably in grave danger while they were in England, unable to defend it. So they had booked train tickets immediately and the following morning, at ten o'clock, they would all travel to London and claim the rings back from where they were hidden in his old house.

A soft knock on her door made her raise her head and look at it with a calm expression before granting permission to whoever was requesting it. The door opened maddeningly slowly, making a creaking noise that had she been a nervous girl she would have been very annoyed by it, and a sandy-haired head popped in. It was her brother, Peter.

"Hey!" he whispered smiling. It was past midnight and the great mansion's lights were all out, everybody sound asleep but them. The young man had known his sister wouldn't be sleeping, she thought with a small smile. He knew her so well. His face looked brighter and merrier than usual when he smiled, just the thought of returning to the land he used to rule as High King making him grin idiotically. "I knew you'd be up too!"

"Yes, well… sleep's not my friend the last two days." She whispered in a joking manner as she watched him shutting gently the door behind him and was glad he respected her wish to remain in the dark and he didn't turn on the lights but simply sat before her and took her hand resting on the mattress in his two big ones, surprising her. "My, aren't you in a fine mood!"

"Aren't _you_?" he practically exclaimed in a louder, joyful voice, his sea-blue eyes gleaming in thrill and excitement and nostalgia. "We're going home, Su. In a couple of days we'll be home again!"

Susan's broke in a gentle, loving smile, reminding him of the Gentle Queen of Narnia she once was, of the Queen that still lived in her, the one she had been forced by the pain to shut out, to bury deep down inside her. "Do you think He'll be angry?"

"Su, we've discussed this over and over again. Stop doubting what we're about to do!" he said smiling encouragingly, squeezing lightly her soft, milky hand.

"I'm sorry I'm like this. It's just so hard to believe we'll go back again. I can't help thinking of these what-if scenarios. I'm the logical one after all, remember?" she said chuckling, trying to make her words sound like a joke but the compassionate, caring purse of his lips told her he could see past through the mask of hers.

"You're also the Gentle Queen of Narnia, remember?" he reminded her softly, making her lower her gaze and look out of the window once more as she remembered the Queen he was speaking of so fondly, the Queen she had chosen to forget she was. "This is for real, sister." He spoke again ever so kindly, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it up making her gaze in his eyes. "Have faith. And I hope you have not forgotten that once a Queen of Narnia-"

"Always a Queen of Narnia." She finished the phrase for him, memories of their coronation invading her mind once more after quite a long time, putting a wistful, nostalgic smile on her full lips. Susan smiled a little and caressed lightly his cheek. Sweet Peter. Always standing by her side, supporting her, protecting her, giving her strength, guiding her, understanding her. What would she ever do without her older brother, guiding her when everything would seem dark and threatening? "I have not forgotten, Peter. It's being a Queen what I have forgotten."

"But you are, sister." He squeezed once more with more strength her palm. "In this world or the other, you've always been a Queen. And you'll always be one."

* * *

"You've got to be joking!"

Edmund's aggravated voice echoed in the walls of Professor Kirke's mansion, almost deafening the rest of the party who were practically bumping on one another or on walls and furniture blinded by their sleepiness.

"Shut it, Ed!" Eustace's scolding voice was as painful to hear as his cousin's. But much to everyone's and his satisfaction, he was too bored and sleepy to bother annoying Edmund with a joking remark.

"But didn't you hear what he said?" he exclaimed even louder, pointing at his brother sitting on the red, velvet sofa. "Taking a shower! Lucy felt dirty and is now taking a shower! Holding us up! The train won't be waiting for ever!"

"If you're anxious of missing the train then you should know it will be leaving in at least two hours. So do us a favour and shut your mouth and sit down or I'll make you!" Peter even with his blue, piercing eyes gently closed could look menacing and his dark, hoarse voice made the nineteen-year-old boy obey while mumbling curses.

"But she had a whole evening to feel like a clean Queen!" the boy insisted on complaining and hadn't everyone known his anxiety and thrill of returning to Narnia was making him so grumpy, someone would have definitely silenced him with a smack on his head. "This is Narnia we're talking about! Every bloody minute is precious!"

"What is going on down here?" a flustered Lucy entered the living room dragging her two quite large suitcases behind her.

"Oh, I see Her Majesty Cleopatra is finally done showering and is doing us the honour of showing up!" Edmund's sarcastic voice made everyone in the room roll their eyes and snicker, even his youngest sister. However, the seventeen-year-old girl dismissed her brother.

"Peter, shall I be loading these on your car?" she said lifting slightly and with effort her suitcases, the hope of receiving some help mirroring in her gray eyes.

"What on earth did you pack all these for? We're going to Narnia, for heaven's sake!" Peter voiced what Edmund was about to, making him curse again which earned him a death glare from Susan and put him in his place. "No matter, yes."

At his reply, Edmund's dark head shot up in question and alert. "_His_ car? Why _his_ car?"

"Because he'll be driving you four to the train station. Professor Kirke will take me, Eustace and Aunt Polly. Jill explained exasperated, pinching the bridge of her small nose, making everyone see once more she and Eustace had been friends before he even became a better boy.

Edmund took a petrified expression, which looked more than ridiculous and funny to everyone else and addressed his youngest sister again. "Are you suicidal or something?"

Peter's brows shot up insulted but he looked quite calm and undisturbed. "Was that some moronic implication or joke concerning my driving?"

"Uhh…yeah?" Edmund exclaimed as if stating the obvious. "Don't you dare deny your driving skills are as good as your archery ones!"

It was Peter's turn to shoot up his golden-haired head and even stand on his feet. "Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

In a fraction of seconds, a witty, wicked sparkle flushed in the Just King's dark eyes, going completely unnoticed by everyone, before he suddenly yelled "Are not!"

Peter looking a little confused did not hesitate to retort again without realizing his mistake. "Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Fine, you win!" Edmund raised his hand in surrender. "Are so… if you say so…!"

Peter brushed with dignity his collar before sitting very kinglike back on the sofa, a smile of victory playing on his lips before realization hitting him hard like a rock and changing in his face colours. "Edmund, you little devil!"

Edmund laughing breathlessly, immediately got up and started running around the living room's small table with Peter on his tail, shooting curses at him. Several yells of nuisance and yelps of pain were distinguished among the roaring laughter of the remaining six friends of Narnia as they were accidentally stepping on their feet so they had to draw their knees close to their chest.

Susan, after glancing at the watch pinned on the wall, stood up and between them and somehow managed to push Peter away and stop him from chasing the youngest Pevensie boy once more. "Hate to interrupt such a brotherly and loving moment for you two but it's time for us to go."

* * *

Pride and Prejudice.

Susan's favourite of all books of romance. Edmund made a sarcastic joke when she opened her black bag just when they train started moving and took it out, placing it gently on her lap and started reading over again. But she just rolled her cerulean eyes and ignored him, this strategic of preventing Edmund to make another joke always working.

"Should have stayed in the other's cabin." Edmund muttered folding stubbornly his arms, looking at his three siblings. "They're more fun than you. Not reading books or solving crossword puzzles like you lot."

"You _should_ have stayed with them indeed." Peter sent his brother daggers with his eyes. "Then we wouldn't have to listen and bear your complains."

The nineteen-year-old put out his tongue in a quite childish manner, making Peter squint his nose at him. Susan and Lucy holding unsuccessfully their giggles only made the boys take a stuck-up look and continue their previous occupations; Edmund staring out the window and Peter solving his puzzles.

"Do you hear something?" Lucy spoke for the first time, a very curious and puzzled smile on her sweet features.

Curious silence fell in the cabin as all of the Pevensie children focused their ears on any possible sounds that may be unnatural.

"I can hear it too." Edmund broke the silence, more perplexed and intrigued than Lucy. "What could it be?"

"It's coming from outside. From…the tracks?" Peter's face showed he clearly disliked the possibility of his guess but as a piercing, scratching sound grew louder and louder, all four had very helpless and scared expressions on their faces as they exchanged glances.

"You can't possibly mean that-"A thunderous vibration followed by a threatening groan from the train's tracks cut Susan off and had all of their hearts racing and quicken their pulse. "What is happening!"

Susan's mortified, almost crying voice was like a punch in the gut for Peter. It was quite obvious what was happening, a fact that none of them would ever accept even if they had to. People running urgently and desperately in the hallway only made them look at each other before the boys took their places, even though they hardly fit all together in the seat, next to the girls, placing them between them and throwing their protective brotherly arm around their shoulders. The two brothers regarded each other when the girls clung on to one another crying, understanding what was about to happen and embracing themselves, preparing to accept their fate.

"Peter!" Lucy's cry broke his heart and made him pull Susan tighter against him. "This cannot be happening!"

"No, it can't! Not now!" Susan agreed among her sobs, her voice almost accusing. "We were going home, Peter, we were going home, that's what you said to me!"

"And we are, Su! We still are! Have faith, remember?" he shouted so that his voice would be heard above the now deafening groan of the tracks.

He never got a reply, however. The violent shock of the train threw them on the floor and on their knees. The siblings taking advantage of their position embraced one another the way they had after they defeated Jadis and they felt each other's hot tears.

"No matter what happens, we are together! We always have been and we always will!" Peter shouted encouragingly at them. "And now tell me, once a King or a Queen of Narnia…!"

"Always a King or a Queen!" they all shouted in unison, holding tighter onto one another as the train's wheels disengaged from the tracks, rocking violently, forcing them apart. It was five agonizing minutes later that the train finally coursed to a stop but the damage was already done.

* * *

A young woman no more or less than 20 years was lying numb and motionless on the earthen ground. Slowly slipping into consciousness, she felt a throbbing pain torturing her head, making it impossible to even hear her own breathing. Her whole body felt sore and dry, like she had not moved at all for ages. With effort and licking her rosy lips, which made her taste the blood shedding from a tiny cut, she raised a hand and rubbed with as much force as she could her temple, feeling relieved when the pain was actually fading but not entirely.

Needing to know where she was, to remember what had happened to her and what the reason of her being in such torturously painful state was, she snapped a pair of crystal blue eyes open and looked in puzzlement and numbness the clear, blue sky above her and the vivid green leaves of the brunches of the great, tall trees surrounding her. She couldn't recognize the place, not yet at least. Nor the smell of fresh, damp grass and of almonds and lavender wafting in the air and tingling in her nostrils was any familiar to her. It just felt comforting to find herself in a peaceful, quiet place, she felt as if she had need of it, a vital need but she could not understand the reason.

Cursing under her breath when a tingling pain ran down her spine as she tried feebly to sit up, she placed a slightly trembling hand on the back of her neck and tried to massage the pain away. But when she realized it was not helpful but actually making the pain worse, she rubbed her temple and eyes once more before gaining the will and strength to stand on her feet. Her black, quite simple heels made her already weak legs even more unsteady so she took them off, without caring to pick them up and rushed to the nearest trunk and supported herself on it.

Through tired eyes, she scanned the area. She was in a forest, a quite beautiful one, actually the most beautiful one she had ever been. The problem was, she didn't _remember_ being in any other forest. But that was crazy, everyone has been at least once in the woods or at least has seen pictures of forests. So why couldn't she remember any other? Maybe the shock of whatever had happened to her –which she couldn't recall as well- still remained and combined with her dreadful headache, it had caused her a temporary loss of memory. She knew she'd soon remember everything. She just knew it.

Supporting herself on tree trunks, she started walking shakily but without stopping among the woods, exploring and admiring the environment. For some reason she didn't feel threatened or in danger, to the contrary, that place was overwhelming her heart with a friendly, warm feeling as if she had been there before but just couldn't remember it yet, she felt as if it were the right place to be. She only hoped to not be alone for she certainly needed a hand of help. She could feel the dirt and bruises and wounds all over her body and looking down at her filthy, torn lilac dress the urge to find someone only grew bigger.

She carefully walked down a small slope that led her to a not so large lake, the soft crunching of the dry, dead leaves under her feet for some reason relaxing her. Putting all of her effort to stand on her trembling feet without a supportive tree beside her, she stood tall before the peaceful, clean waters of the pool and stared at her reflection. She felt peculiar not recalling her own form and it was a relief when she saw her figure mirrored in the water. Despite the cuts and bruises and dirt, she could see that she was a quite agreeable young woman around her twenties. She had crystal clear blue eyes and long, chocolate hair. She instinctively drove a hand and touched a puffy, rosy cheeks and full, soft lips with her dirty fingers and as a question popped in her mind, a look of despair suddenly clouded her dirty, attractive features.

Who was she?

Deciding it was no use tiring her already exhausted mind with that question, she dropped to her knees and dipped her hands in the cold, clear water and splashed her face and hair, the coolness of it on her burning skin relaxing and refreshing her, somehow every droplet dripping off her chin carrying a small part of her exhaustion and worries with it away, relieving her. She then bent over and took a great sip, the water cooling her inside and giving her strength to carry on with her search of somebody who could help her.

She kept on walking without a real destination for she could recall none, her hands seeking for support and aid on the trees each time she thought her feet would give away. But they never did. Probably her willing and courageous heart was what had helped her so far. She just knew she would give up her search only if her body had absolute need of it or if she realized she was going nowhere. Which was not yet. She regretted at some point abandoning her heels, the rocks too hard against her sensitive skin but she still wasn't discouraged.

After what seemed like hours to her, her sharp eyes spotted a clearing and the blue cerulean waters of a quite wide river. With a small smile of hope gracing her lips and her mind set to praying to find somebody there, she tried speeding up. She even tried jogging but she was weak and she gave in to gravity once her knees started buckling uncontrollably. She was but a few yards away from the river's shore, she had to try. And she did especially when she heard whining and galloping of horses.

But then an imperious, dictatorial figure of a man appeared on his pitch black horse. She would have called out to him unless she hadn't felt fright by his wild, dark looks. He didn't look to be a tall man but a very conceited and proud one. He had menacing, dark eyes and his tanned skin and black short hair and beard made him look like a man the young woman would never have the courage to ask for help for he didn't seem willing to offer any. So she just hid behind a fallen, large trunk and watched as two other horsed, armoured men stood before him.

"Are you sure such a threat still exists, my Lord?" one of them said without actually showing much of respect to his Lord but fear and uncertainty. The young woman was surprised to hear his thickly accented voice, like a Spaniard. Even though he shared his Lord's dark, menacing looks, the soldier had a more friendly and kind aura about. However, the girl would still hesitate calling out to him too.  
_  
_"Are you questioning me, General Glozelle?" the menacing looking man spoke calmly in the same accented voice but she could listen clearly to the threat hidden in his words. "Or you too are a superstitious old lady, like the rest of your incompetent troops?"

The General lowered his head, avoiding his Lord's dark, vicious eyes for a moment before gaining courage once more and looking up at him again. "Forgive me, my Lord. I never meant to question you."

"Then you should better know when to hold your tongue." The Lord's voice could have sounded like a snake's hiss as his dark eyes shined threateningly like one.

"Lord Miraz!" the General called him again as his Lord was about to urge his horse to leave with a jerk of his reins. Lord Miraz gazed at him calmly and imperiously. "Your child's birth day is drawing nearer, my Lord. Are your orders still valid?"

"Of course, General. And I shall expect sufficient results in case the heavens bless me and Lady Prunaprismia with a son?" the threat still lingering in his questioning voice, implying something the girl couldn't get and wasn't sure if she wanted to. She just wished they would go away so that she would leave. She would follow the river along through the woods expecting to find someone.

"I shall not fail you, my Lord." General Glozelle promised inclining his head at his Lord.

"I dearly hope so. I'm sure you do not wish to fail me either." A wicked smile played on the corner of his bearded lips before he violently jerked his horse's reins, leaving the two men speechless and regarding impassively one another.

The young, injured woman took advantage of the situation and crouched deeper in the forest as silently as possible. When she finally reached a place far away from those men, she supported her sore back against a tree and started crying silently, uncontrollably. She didn't bother brushing her hot tears away, she only drew her legs closer to her chest, hugging them and burying her face in the crook she had created with her arms. She felt so alone and helpless and only after seeing that dreadful man did she realize that. She didn't know who or where she was, she didn't know what had happened to her and how she had ended up injured and weak and now with that devil man and his troops lurking about she felt unprotected and in danger. The warm, cosy feeling had now vanished and was replaced with despair and fright.

"Why won't you help me?" she whispered among her breathless sobs gazing at the blue, clear sky, any trace of hope or courage gone from her silvery, blue eyes. "Please help me…"

"_Courage, Daughter of Eve. Courage, dear heart._"

The majestic, mighty voice resounding in the silent forest warmed her heart, and the soft, cool breeze brushing upon her face felt as though restoring her faith and hope, healing her scared heart. With puzzlement written all over her watery eyes, she scanned the area for the owner of the soft but magnificent voice but saw no one.

"Who are you? Please, show yourself." She begged in a louder voice, her tears drying slowly. "Please help me."

_"I am always watching over you, Susan. Never feel abandoned. Never give up."_ The voice said more gently now, filling her heart with valiance and a reassuring feeling. _"Now, go, continue your path. Listen to your heart, my daughter, and help you shall find. Go."_ And his voice was carried away with the wind but the words he spoke were enough to put a determined look in her blue eyes and stand at her still shaky feet. She would follow the voice's advice and keep on going until she found help. She had nothing, no clue of where she was or who she was. But at least now she knew one thing.

Her name.

* * *

**So what did you think? In case you do leave a review please tell me, who do you think should find Susan, Caspian or Miraz? I have two very nice versions for either one so please tell me which one to choose because I'm completely torn between the two options! XD**

Thanks for reading!

Love, kate xxx


	2. Imprisonment and Escape

Susan kept on wandering for hours in the woods but always checking how close she was to the river and always looking over her shoulder whenever a rabbit squealed or whenever a dry leaf was cracking, fearing it was that Lord Miraz or one of his troops. It was after she heard that warm voice when she realized they were all dressed in a quite medieval manner, fully armoured and carrying weapons such as swords or crossbows. They did look weird, for some reason, and illogical but on the other side they seemed perfectly normal.

She wondered what would happen should that Lord find her. Would he treat her as poorly as he treated his General? Or perhaps he was a better man than she gave him credit for? After all, she couldn't judge people so easily without even knowing them. Nothing is what it seems. Perhaps she should go back and search him, beg him to show her kindness and help her. But as much as her logic thought it the right thing to do, her instinct and heart were shouting at her to not turn back, not to listen to her logic, and that's what she did. In the state she was in she could trust no one, anyway.

When she thought she distanced herself a great deal away from Lord Miraz's troops, she walked slowly by the river's shore and sat so close to its waters so that the cool, soft waves would splash gently on her feet reaching just a little above her weak knees. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly at the soothing feeling, all her senses focused on the water brushing on her feet. It was the first time that day that she felt utterly calm and relaxed, untroubled and contented. Well, she didn't exactly remember feeling like this any other time in her life or generally other feelings she had felt and that only made the corners of her lips turn in a disappointed frown. She had to remember who she was, she just had to. And just a name wasn't exactly helpful nor was it comforting. To the contrary, it was reminding her that hadn't it been for that magical voice, she wouldn't know even that. How would she be able to survive without recalling vital information?

But that voice had fired a small sparkle of hope in her timid heart, and somehow she believed him, whoever he was. His voice seemed too sincere and kind to be lying and she felt as if he were actually truly concerned and sorrowful by her miserable situation. As if she were someone he loved, someone close to him. But if he was why wouldn't he show himself to her, why would he leave her wandering alone in an unknown land? Was it some kind of task she had to pass? But how would she pass any kind of task with such an awful memory loss?

Aggravated and confused, she hit her hand with force on the water, the water splashing wetting her lilac, filthy dress. Realizing her situation was even worse than she had thought, she sighed desperately, suddenly all the faith the voice had restored in her getting lost again, and crossed her arms on her chest stubbornly and puzzled before sighing once more, sounding more like a little girl than a young woman, and buried her face in her dusty hands. Staying in that position for a while, she managed to control her exploding emotions and to regain her calm, serene self. Enjoying the coolness and refreshing qualities of the crystal blue water was much better and desirable than getting desperate and nervous again.

"Enjoying yourself…missy?"

She gasped startled and frightened at the sound of a thickly accented voice that she had heard just a while ago. Her head shot up and a hand was driven on her chest as she turned around to gaze at the owner of the voice. It was the man she had been trying to avoid all this time and realizing she had failed miserably made her huff and curse herself silently. With silvery blue, concerned eyes glued on the Lord, Susan found the strength to stand at her feet so that she was fully facing him.

Behind him, his General and another armoured man, who by his proud stare seemed to also be a Lord, were studying her with their dark, curious eyes from head to toe. She suddenly felt naked under their indiscreet stares, as if her lilac dress, which's hem was reaching her knees, was transparent, invisible and she reflexively drove her hands on the dress's skirt, pushing it downwards in an attempt to hide her bare legs.

After a moment of silence, for she was unable to articulate a single word before the menacing man, the Lord spoke again. "What is a fragile, little thing such as yourself doing here?" his voice full of irony as he dismounted his horse and closed the distance between them. She tried stepping backwards but her heels met with the cold water, reminding her she was trapped. "Who are you and where do you come from? You do not seem to be Telmarine."

But again she felt as though she had swallowed her tongue, despite the crying voice in her head shouting that she knew nothing, not even what a Telmarine was. But if she did say that to him, would he believe her? And if not, what would he do to her? She was getting scared, even more than before, her eyes scanning the area around her searching for a way of escape, but there was none.

"What's the matter, girl? Cat got your tongue?" his tone was more demanding now, getting irritated by receiving no reply. But the change in his voice and the threatening look darkening even more his features did not egg her on to speaking yet again. Getting angry, the man gripped her wrist and ordered his General to tie her up and take her to the castle, saying something of her being Narnian. Her eyes widened and she was about to protest when a rough fabric was brought to her lips tied tightly around her neck, silencing her. Hot tears of despair ran down her dirty cheeks as she struggled to free herself but it was pointless. She was weak and those men were trained soldiers, she did not stand a chance. So after she was made to mount the General's horse, she gave up, accepting her defeat and fate.

* * *

They reached the castle by nightfall, much to Susan's relief. The throbbing pain in the back of her neck only got worse by the horse's murderously quick galloping and it was sending waves of pain down her spine, making it almost unbearable to sit up straight. The muscles of her legs were sore and dry, making her feel weaker than ever, as she was putting much effort to not fall off the horse. At least, the General had allowed her to get rid of that disgusting gag. But despite the pain and struggle to remain on the horse's back, she felt as if it wasn't the first time in her life horse riding, it actually felt as if practicing an old sport after quite a long time, a sport which used to be familiar and easy.

"We have arrived. The Telmarine Castle." The General announced as soon as the bright lights of the lanterns and torches of the castle's walls became visible. Though he needed not to. By the grand, impenetrable stony walls, Susan guessed it wasn't just a castle they were protecting but a town also, a village even. Entering through the massive gate, the young woman was speechless and in awe by the glorious Telmarine Castle, a castle that resembled much to its owner because of its dark visage. But what intrigued Susan the most was the way the castle was separated from the small town by a deep, menacing canyon of rocks and stones, a stony, long-lengthed bridge the only way of the two places communating.

"Why is the town separated from the castle?" she spoke after what seemed like eons, surprising the General.

"Oh, so you do have a voice?" he chuckled but not in the same sarcastic manner his Lord would. "Caspian the Conqueror chose to build his castle on the canyon and separate from the village so not the royalties would mix with commoners and those of inferior birth."

Susan's lips parted and she grimaced in shock and disgust. "How prejudiced he must have been."

"Wouldn't a Narnian know about that, though?" Glozelle sounded suspicious now and he slowed his horse down so to be able to talk with her more calmly, making Susan bite her tongue so not to curse him.

"A Narnian? What's that?" she asked instead, her curiosity and intrigue taking over, making her forget all about her aching body.

The General laughed ironically as if expecting that kind of question. "Are you playing dumb with me, Narnian? Then you should know by now you cannot trick me. Oh, and I suggest no such games to the Lord Miraz. He's not a very patient man, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, well, thank you for your kind words of advice, General! I'll have that in mind." She practically spat venomously at him, disgust and hatred suddenly boiling in her veins and blood, confusing her for she had no reason to feel so resentfully towards a man she had never met. But the feeling came out naturally, as if it was already buried in her and it wasn't actually concerning him. But who was it for then?

"Good. Now, might I ask how in the blazes did you and your lot survived? I did not believe Lord Miraz when he told me Narnians still existed but you blew all my doubts away, for sure." He said in a chuckling voice yet again, making the girl more and more irritated. He was charging her to be somebody she'd never heard before and of spying on his precious Lord. How would she prove she was innocent? They would never believe her, especially now that she wasn't denying it anymore. But she couldn't really bring herself to refuse as much as she wanted to, a fact that was perfectly driving her insane.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you're speaking of. And no matter what you think, I will never be able to answer any questions of this sort for I know not the answers." She replied dryly, too enigmatically than she should for she only was making him more sure of her false identity.

"A diplomatic answer, I like that. It's not a frequent sight, a woman who can liberally voice her thoughts and stand her ground I mean." He observed interested and somewhat surprised.

"Perhaps because you treat your women like dumb animals or dead objects?" The young woman guessed not realizing the man was about to reach his boiling point because the truthfulness of her words. But she didn't see his tanned face getting white as all the blood drained away. "Women are capable of a great deal more than you give them credit for. If you gave them a chance then you'd see I'm right."

They had by now reached the royal stables and Glozelle had already dismounted. He helped her down –her body reminding her of the aching pain she had forgotten because of their talk- giving her a hard look, confusing her. He didn't strike her as the type of man who would threaten or hurt her, not so soon and for no reason at least, and she felt slightly intimidated though she managed to hide the emotion well. "And how would a Narnian filth know of such things?" he questioned giving her another suspicious look as he cut the ropes around her wounded now wrists. It was then she realised her guess was correct and she felt disgusted yet again. "Lord Miraz was correct. You _were_ spying on us."

"I was not, it was just a guess. And for the last time, I am not a Narnian, whatever this is! I do not even know where we are!" she exclaimed exasperated, throwing her hands in the air so to emphasise her point and to look truthful and convincing. But obviously that man had many encounters with spies and liars before and through time he had gotten more suspicious.

"And why should I believe in your words?" Glozelle gripped her by the elbow and shook her closer to him, looking deep in her eyes. "For all I know you might be indeed a Narnian and lying to me so to gain our trust, while you would send secret messages to your filthy friends, informing them on every little thing happening behind the walls of this very castle."

Susan gave him a resentful look and jerked her arm free off his tight grip, surprising even herself, not knowing that when so determined she could be as fierce and strong. "I may not be a Narnian but I can see why they are enemies of yours. The little time I spend around you and your lot was enough for me to understand that you are a race of arrogant, selfish and cruel tyrants."

She heard a gasp escaping her injured lips and she shut her eyes tightly when seeing the man's hand raising suddenly in the air, ready to hit her face. Despite her mental preparations to feel pain, the pain never came. Snapping her eyes slowly open, she saw a more controlled and even regretful look in his eyes and she felt a little relieved. "Narnian or not, you know nothing of our race." He hissed menacingly before gripping her wrist again and dragging her through a passage that she prayed led in the castle. Hopefully they would not throw her in the dungeon. The single thought of a bed or a comfortable sofa and clean cloths seemed really appealing to her now.

* * *

Much to her relief and pleasure, she was given a large, but small considering she was in a castle, bedroom furnished with a king-sized bed –silken red and golden pillows lying under the satin sheets and blanket- a separate room for the bathtub, a fireplace with a roaring, warm fire which she appreciated also, a sofa and coffee-table and a toilette. It was to her exact likings, simple and equipped with the absolute essentials. She was also given one simple forest-green gown for the following day and a white, satin nightdress and a robe, along with a pair of shoes and the General surprised her when he ordered a maid to draw a bath for her.

She was curious as to why he was being so kind to her and she did not bother hiding her curiosity. But he only said that one has to keep his enemies closer than his friends and that if she were a Narnian, like they suspected, she would receive the fate she deserved. _That _she did not bother asking what meant, knowing full well she wouldn't like the answer and it was better she did not know.

Getting rid of her worn-out dress and getting in the tub filled with hot, clean water and with a bar of soap resting beside her, she felt all her worries had been swiftly swept away and the comforting, relaxing feeling took her over again, making her sigh in delight as she sank her chest nut hair and head in the steamy water of the tub. She fretted getting out of the bathtub, knowing that she would have to face all her troubles again and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to come up with a plan or an idea. Not to mention the water felt like having healing powers as her wounds and cuts stung a little at their first contact with it but swiftly the pain and blood and dirt were taken away from them.

Surfacing again, taking a deep breath, she went over in her mind that day's events. None of it all made sense. Especially the fact that she had been lying unconscious and severely injured in the middle of a strange forest. Was she alone all along, before even when that accident –whatever it was- had happened to her and left her with no memories? Or had she beem with company? But were they so mean and cruel or even stupid as to leave her alone in such an awful state? Well, it didn't matter anymore.

What did matter was learning fast where she was, who those Telmarines and Narnians were, who that majestical voice belonged to and also finding somebody who could tell her what had happened to her and how she had gotten in…wherever she was. And she had to do that quickly before those vile men executed her with false charges. What if she found a way to escape and searched for those Narnians? Maybe they could help her? She didn't have anything to lose. Well, she would lose her life if she stayed more than she should in that Telmarine castle, and that's the reason she had to move fast. Was it possible that somebody in the castle would help her?

* * *

Susan wasn't allowed to leave her room. At least not unsupervised. She scoffed at the thought, feeling like a little girl who needed to be escorted by her father to go to a party. Ridiculous. It was pretty obvious by now that they did not trust her nor did they want to even try trusting her. Stubborn, arrogant brutes. And what was she to do all alone in a bedroom? There weren't even books to read or a piece of paper to write. And she was tired of thinking, after all, it was no use anymore. She was locked in a room in a castle's probably higher tower. That fact only secluded her possibility of escaping. So she was just sitting on her sofa, not bothering to change in her gown, gazing out the enormous windows. At least the room had magnificent view to the faraway green hills and forests.

She was remembering the maids bringing her breakfast-tray whispering about their Lady's birth last night, birth of a son that seemed to have given much joy to her husband, they were probably talking of Miraz she assumed. But what interested and disgusted at the same time Susan was hearing how Miraz wasn't present in his child's birth but waiting outside the chamber to hear the news. She felt awful for that poor wife of his, he seemed such a cruel and heartless man, how did she bear to imprison herself in marriage with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light, almost timid knock on her door and she had to remind them she was locked in therefore unable of opening the door. But that's all they needed to hear. Soon she heard the clinging melodious sound of keys being revealed and unlocking as silently as possible her bedchambers' door. The door open and shut in a fraction of seconds by an old man with long silvery beard and hair and a small pair of glasses were resting on his wrinkled nose. He was dressed in a velvet, turquoise cloak, probably disguising himself. He was rather short and stout and he seemed more than good-natured and kind.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Lady," he started with an apologetic, faint smile on his bearded lips, his voice accented also. "but I had to see for my own eyes if it were true."

"See what?" she requested kindly, surprised to be treated and spoken to so politely, standing to her feet so not to seem rude to the old man. "Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. Please forgive the mind of an old man. I have so many things in mind that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Doctor Cornelius, Prince Caspian's Professor." He inclined lightly his head and approached her ashamed and timid. "I had to see if a true Narnian was in our castle." He whispered conspiratorially to her before backing away and she felt a little amused and bewildered by his bizarre behavior.

"A pleasure, Professor, but I'm afraid I'll disappoint you" she pursed her lips apologetically and funnily "for I am no Narnian. I don't even know who those Narnians are."

"Well, that's impossible, my Lady. You do look very Narnian. There is this aura about you that is…." Apparently he seemed to lack of terms and she pursed her lips so not to smile again, afraid that she would offend him. "…very…Narnian… and I am not mistaken." he insisted when she opened her lips to protest.

"But I must insist, I do not know anything about Narnians. I just woke up in the middle of a forest completely alone and injured, I even have this awful memory loss and-"

"That's it!" the Professor practically exclaimed enlightened, looking much childish and excited. "That's it, you have forgotten, that's why you can't remember. I can tell when somebody is a true Narnian and you are. Do tell me, what is your name, my Lady?"

The woman hesitated, not knowing whether she should trust the polite Professor. But his gentle, hopeful smile and his good manners dissolved any trace of doubt in her. He was unlike any other Telmarine she had met and he actually seemed fond of Narnians. Perhaps that was her chance to escape, perhaps he would help her? "My name is Susan, it's the only thing I know about myself and that is thanks to-"

"Susan?" his shocked, surprised face made her raise a questioning brow. He seemed quite alert and shook when hearing her name. "_The_ Susan? Susan the Gentle? But, bless my soul, you said you do not remember anything but your name! Wait a minute…" Susan knitted her brows as the old man started circling her, scrutinizing her face and characteristics quite closely. "Yes…The description fits perfectly…yes…yes…can't be…I wonder…"

"Professor, what's going on?" Susan asked curiously and somewhat impatiently after a moment. But for some reason, the old man's blue eyes started watering and he had to look away for a moment before gazing back at her again. The young woman feared she had hurt him by almost snapping at him and felt terribly sorry for making him feel bad. "Professor, are you all right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"No, child, it's nothing you have done…" his voice trailed away as he avoided eye contact with her again. "It's just that…that's the exact same thing my student told me last night as I was hurrying to save his life…poor boy…"

"Your student? That Prince you mentioned before?" Susan asked intrigued sitting on the sofa, inviting the old man to sit beside her as well. "Save him from what?"

"From his uncle, Lord Miraz… My Queen, there's so much you have to know…" he took his glasses off and rubbed them on his velvet robe. "I have not much time. Here, take those keys" he urgently placed his keys in her palm and made her grip tightly on them "and find a way out of the castle as soon as you can. You must find Prince Caspian. He must be the one who called you back."

"Called me back? What are you-? And why are you calling me a Queen?"

"I must leave now, My Queen, find the Prince and the Narnians. They will explain everything. Tell him I send you." he said hurriedly as he rushed to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned and looked at her one last time. "May Aslan be with you, my Queen. And remember, the woods are every Telmarine's enemy and every Narnian's ally."

* * *

Pacing up and down her room. That's what she had been doing ever since she got the visit from the Prince's Professor. She had been most disturbed by his attitude and his words, and confused beyond words. She couldn't waste time wondering the reason of his calling her a Queen or of speaking of some Prince calling her back, for she knew she'd find no answer, no matter how hard and deep she searched her mind. She pondered as to why Miraz would want to kill his own nephew, but remembering his son's birth, she concluded he wanted the throne for himself and now that he had an heir of his own, he was next in line. Then she focused her thoughts on escaping. She had the keys and she had the plan as well. It wasn't great but it was better than nothing at all. And she would put it into action that very night.

That night, she requested the maid who brought her dinner, to draw a bath for her. The woman reluctantly agreed and left only to return with new, clean towels. Susan hated what she was about to do but she had to escape somehow and that was the only way she could think of. So as the maid, who was around her thirties, was busy drawing her bath, she silently tiptoed behind her when the maid wasn't looking, and with one of the solid gold candlesticks, she hit her hard on the head, leaving her unconscious. As she kept undressing her, she kept mumbling her apologies even though she knew the maid was not listening. She put on the maid's dress and put on her white ribbon on her chestnut hair and dressed the maid in her nightgown and placed her on the bed.

She grabbed her green-forest gown and the towels she had used the night before, exited the room and locked it with the unconscious maid in her place. She kept her head down, it seemed the natural thing to do, as she trudge through the stony, large corridors holding the towels and gown in her hands and telling to whoever was asking her that she was ordered to get them cleaned. And it was working, much to her surprise and great relief.

It wasn't difficult for her to trick one of the guards just with a battering of her silvery blues eyes of mirth and a gentle, seductive smile of hers and unsheathe one of the daggers on his belt. Pressing it gently on his back, she made him escort her through the courtyard to the great entrance without sounding the alarm. He convinced the guard on the gatehouse to open the gates saying that _King_ Miraz himself had granted her permission to leave and he was to escort her. Soon they were walking across the long bridge, Susan had her arm around his shoulder hiding the dagger pressed now on his throat with a towel while the guard was cursing and threatening her.

"Women, I knew I shouldn't let my guard down!" he muttered making her snicker satisfied.

"I am awfully sorry for all this but you would have done the same if you were me." she apologized once more when they reached the other end of the bridge before pushing him violently away and running at her top speed. Her legs, even though still a little weak and wounded weren't as fast as she would want them to, were fast enough as to find a villager's brown mare, cut loose the ropes tied around its neck and a tree, and mount it while the now free guard was waking the whole town up, alarming and informing them of a prisoner's escape. But it was too late for all villagers were too sleepy to run after her and her horse was already halfway, closing the distance with the great entrance.

The horse was now galloping at its top speed as she egged it on so not to miss the closing gate, the cool air brushing violently Susan's face and wiping her hair back, pulling her white ribbon off. She looked back to watch it fly in the air and falling down the canyon before focusing her attention to the closing gate before her. She was almost there, she had not to fail. She heard men shouting angrily at her but it was if all of her senses were off but her eyesight. She was completely focused on not missing the gate. And she managed to get through just in time. Arrows started flying in different directions around her but she knew _she_ was the real target. Soon she was too far, out of reach of their arrows.

A yell of victory escaped her full lips when she finally felt safe, but she didn't mind. She had managed to escape that horrid place and was on her way to those who would help her, according to the good Professor to whom she owed so much. The only problem was how would she find them? She remembered Dr. Cornelius speaking of the woods and so she jerked her mare's reins, hacking her towards the woods. Perhaps the Telmarines were on her tail and the woods were the perfect place to lose them and hopefully to find those Narnians. She only wished and hoped with all of her heart that she would soon.

When she thought she was deep enough in the forest, she made her mare jog calmly, the wild galloping making the pain on her back return. After all, it was the middle of the night in a forest, the Telmarines would never find her. She looked down at the dress she was wearing and felt sorry for the poor maid she had knocked out once more. What would that poor woman go through after that? Would she be the cause of her possible punishment? How dreadful and sorrowful.

She was so deep in thought she did not hear the slow creaking of a door opening and she was surprised when her horse started whining and stood on its two back legs. Unprepared as she was, she slipped off the saddle and found herself lying flat on her back yet again, the throbbing pain returning in its full glory.

"Oh, not again!" she muttered aggravated sitting up and watching her horse running away in the dark. "Great, now I've no horse as well!"

"Oi, what is it with Telmarines and horses nowadays?" a grumpy voice said to her left before she heard feet being dragged on the dry leaves.

"Wait! Nikabrik! Don't!" another said making the feet stop dead. Susan was very still, not daring to lift her gaze and look to the owners of the voice, afraid they would be Telmarines.

"What again? Not every Telmarine carries a stolen object from the Kings and Queens of Old!"

Realising those people, whoever they were, thought her to be a Telmarine, she lifted her head in hope of meeting with those Narnians she had heard so much about. "Wait! I'm no Telmarine!" she screamed lifting her hands in the air in surrender. "Are you Narnians?"

"You bet we are! And what are you? Some lost puppy?" the grumpy voice said again. Susan finally got all of her courage and looked at them, ready to give them an answer but the sight astounded her. Before her stood a very short, black-bearded dwarf with his sword at his hand and a badger.

"I'm…I'm..Su..san…" she managed to say in a very uncertain voice.

"Did you say Susan?" the badger spoke, looking very much like the Professor when she introduced herself to him, making her gasp in surprise, her eyes growing twice as big. The badger looked at her questioningly before regarding the dwarf again. "Did I say something?"

"Actually you weren't supposed to be saying anything!" she uttered horrified, staying very still. "You are Narnians?"

"Are you unintelligent or something?" the dwarf suggested sheathing his sword again.

"Enough, Nikabrikk! Come in, my girl, there's still some hot soup." The badger offered ignoring his friend who huffed and entered the small house underground. Susan wasn't sure what to do or say so she just obeyed and followed the talking animal who seemed as kind as the Prince's Professor.

"Thank you, good badger…" she said perplexed as she entered the small living room of the house. "Umm… do you happen to have met someone…a Telmarine Prince, I think…?"

Nikabrikk rolled his eyes and mumbled something about having a boarding house but the badger shook a dismissive hand at his friend's direction. He was about to reply when someone else answered for him, startling Susan and making her drive a hand on her chest.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?"

* * *

**Oof! I hope this wasn't so bad! I'm not entirely satisfied with it, I think Susan's escape came out a little forced... but no matter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

Next chapter: Susan meets Prince Caspian (hihi my favourite part!) and the two Narnians and the Prince explain the truth to her before starting their quest for the rest of the Narnians. How does this sound? :D

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep it up! I, like every writer out there, love listening to your thoughts and taking advices! :D


	3. Meeting and Discovering

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?"

Once she got over her startled fright, she turned around to meet with the owner of the demanding voice. Hadn't he already revealed to her he was the Prince, she could have easily guessed he was royalty. There was an aura of nobility and superiority about him, but not in the arrogant manner Miraz's or any other Telmarine's was, and his proud, still stature was definitely one of a young man's who had been raised in a palace or a castle. His dark, demanding eyes and his hard, tanned face showed his Telmarine origins but there was something else, she couldn't exactly name it, something that was making him different than the other Telmarines. She could spot no threat or menace as hard as she searched in his beautiful, chocolate orbs and that intrigued and surprised her. His slender, tense body was quite muscular, fit for a Prince who had been trained by the finest in the Telmarine army and of course, his garments didn't seem as rough and well-worn as those of the troops.

"I asked you a question." He pressed narrowing even more his fiery eyes in question and it was then that she noticed him holding a sharp object in a defensive position, pointing at her but not in a menacing manner. "You are a maid in Miraz's castle." He spoke again, his dark orbs traveling up and down her silhouette, reminding her of the clothes she was wearing and that her green dress was on the horse that had abandoned her. "So I can only presume he sent you and that-"

"No, no. Please. It's not Miraz who sent me and I'm not a maid either!" she hurried to cut him off before he jumped in false conclusions. "And this isn't mine." She chuckled a little as she swayed her dress's skirt. "My dress was on my horse. And my horse has ran away so…"

"But you still have not given me an answer." He spoke more calmly but just as suspiciously. He also lowered his weapon which was nothing more than one of the tools the two Narnians had by their fireplace. "However, you do not sound Telmarine. Nor do you look like one…" he observed puzzled, placing his weapon back to its place beside the fireplace.

"And that's because I'm not." She practically exclaimed in genuine relief and nuisance at the same time. She was tired of being called names she had never heard of before, or things she didn't actually remember, if she had even known them. "Look, I have no memories, I woke up in the middle of a forest wounded and with amnesia. The only thing I know is my name."

The young man's eyes widened with impatience and expectation. "Which is…?"

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her forehead in order to not smack her head with it for forgetting the most important of all. "I'm Susan. Dr. Cornelius said that-"

"The Professor!" the Prince suddenly proclaimed, his tanned face lighting up in affection and concern. "He is the one who sent you after me? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's fine. He was the one who helped me escape. He told me that probably you called me back but I have no idea what this means." She explained, suddenly feeling exhausted and probably looking tired. She felt her eyelids heavier than before and her brain shutting out but she resisted the urge to run to the bed she could see behind the Prince and jump on it. She saw him exchange a meaningful regard of secrecy with the two Narnians which intrigued her. "Look, all I want is to have my memories back, to remember who I was and he said you'll help me. Please…can you?"

Prince Caspian looked deep in the girl's big, pleading eyes. She was truthful, that much he could tell, and the way her cerulean orbs were pleading him silently helped him see the despair and hope she was straining to hide but failing. It would have been impossible for him to refuse such beautiful, pleading eyes, she seemed to really needing his help and after all, it was his Professor who sent her to him. Not to mention that by the little she told them she could be the one. "I don't know if I can" he started saying, his features softening and his voice was gentler, making a grateful, small smile form on her full, luscious lips. It was then hard for him not to smile back. "but I promise, I will try."

Susan smiled wider, a sigh of relief escaping her chest, and she brought her hands on her heart, thanking him silently. He, in return, inclined his head ever so little, a grin of acceptance and recognition playing at the corner of his lips. The shy side of her personality got the best of her and she had to look away for a moment, feeling her cheeks suddenly heated up. But she told herself it was because of the roaring fire she was standing next to, trying to forget the Prince's intrigued stare on her.

"Ahem!" the intended, quite indiscreet coughing of the grumpy dwarf made them both look at him startled and perplexed. "Sorry for the interruption" he said mockingly, Susan did not miss his friend's eyes rolling in exasperation, "but we've got more important things to do than staring at one another."

"Ah, you _do_ want me to sit on your head again, then, huh?" the badger's scolding made the dwarf grimace in disgust and sit silently at the table, returning to chopping his bread in pieces. "Now, we have a lot to tell both of you. You said your name is Susan and that he called you-"

"Oh, please, Trufflehunter! You can't possible think that she's one of the Queens of Old!" Nikabrik yelled again incredulously.

"Wait." The girl said suddenly, gaining all their attention. "His Professor, he…he was calling me Queen. Why?"

Trufflehunter sighed and gestured to her and the Prince to sit beside them. Of course, no chair could hold their weight so they just kneeled on the ground around the table. Susan felt as if she had lived a similar moment before but not with those three. She felt as if she had been knelt beside a small table like that one and by her side were…? She couldn't remember, nor could she remember those talking to them. Annoyed with herself, she shook her head lightly, clearing it from any other such thoughts and focusing on the kind badger before them.

"Around 1300 years ago, two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve ruled in Narnia for fifteen years. Their time is called the Golden Age for they brought peace and prosperity to the kingdom. But one day, the four Kings and Queens left and never came back. It wasn't long after the Telmarines attacked Cair Paravel –the castle where they had been ruling from- and conquered Narnia."

"Caspian the Conqueror…?" she muttered more to herself than to the others, remembering her conversation with General Glozelle. Her half question made them all look at her in wonder and surprise, especially the Prince and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Precisely." The badger replied kind-heartedly. "Most of the Narnians were slaughtered or captivated during the attack and the few who survived retreated to the woods. The trees buried so deep in themselves they had not been heard from since."

"Whoa." The girl exclaimed silently. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They used to talk and dance, during the Golden Age." Trufflehunter said naturally as if he was stating the obvious and he was surprised to be asked that.

Susan chuckled a little and saw the Prince beside her doing the same thing. "But they're trees…!" Caspian said laughingly. "Trees do not dance or talk or whatnot!"

"Then why do you Telmarines fear them so damn much?" the dwarf suggested sarcastically.

Caspian was surprised. He had never thought of that but it seemed quite impossible. Well, he had actually met Old Narnians, a talking badger! Anything was probably possible. "Well, I do not fret them."

"How brave!" the dwarf mocked again, making Susan somewhat annoyed by his rude conduct towards both her and the Prince. She thought it was strange how the Prince's pride had not been wounded yet by his comments and remarks. "But your friends do."

"Yes, thank you, Nikabrik, for your information but we have to get on with the story." The badger cut in before the little dispute between the Prince and the dwarf continued. "Anyway, those four Kings and Queens of Old had received certain gifts from Father Christmas."

"From who?" Susan cut in again, unable to hold her thoughts to herself. "This is ridiculous! Father Christmas is a children's fairytale!"

"You still believe that's her?" Nikabrik got in the conversation again.

"Yes!" Trufflehunter practically yelled annoyed. "And she can't remember because she has lost her memories. But with our help, she will remember everything again. Now, he gifted them with three important, magical presents. The High King received his great sword, Rhindon, and a shield. The Valiant Queen was gifted with a dagger and healing cordial that could cure any injury. And the Gentle Queen with a quiver that never missed and a horn that called help wherever she was."

Susan restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Could she believe what she was listening? Everything seemed irrational…not…logical. But then again, she was talking to a badger, an animal, a talking animal. Should she trust in his words or think she has probably gone mad?

"Those gifts were found and hidden away. But the Telmarines somehow discovered the Queen's Horn. Fearing the Narnian tales to be true, they hid in the mountains the Horn but apparently his Professor discovered it. And now the Prince has it."

Susan wanted badly to see said Horn but she bit her tongue, not wanting to make them think she wanted to be part in whatever they were up to. But she needed not for the Telmarine Prince got up and took in his hands a small object wrapped up in an old fabric. He passed it silently to her and she reluctantly accepted it. Uncertain, she started unwrapping the rough fabric until it revealed an ivory white Horn, its end had the shape of a roaring lion. She gasped at its sight, provoking the interest and wonder of her companions. She thought it was one of the most beautiful objects she had ever held and somehow, seeing filled her heart with that known warm feeling of familiarity and affection or nostalgia. She gulped and placed gently the Horn on the table. "And what does all that have to do with me?"

It was the Prince's time to give an answer, remembering in genuine happiness what Trufflehunter had told him just that morning. "It was said that by blowing the Horn, help would come, meaning the Kings and Queens of Old. King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant and Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan's lips parted in shock, realization hitting her hard like a rock. "And you think that's me?" it was more of a statement than a question, again the feeling of a déjà vu invading her mind.

"Well, it's been two days since the Prince blew Queen Susan's Horn. You share the same name with her and probably you've been in Narnia for no more than two days. Am I correct?" Trufflehunter said kindly making her stand on her feet in protest. He was right, she had been in…Narnia for two days now.

"I think you've made a mistake! I'm no hero or Queen!" she yelled in shock. "I'm from Finchley!" she added, surprising even herself. Apart from the fact that it sounded awfully lot familiar and rang bells in her head, she couldn't exactly remember anything more concering that…Finchley.

"Finchley, you say?" the Prince stood on his feet as well, looking more excited than before. "That's where the Kings and Queens came from! Some place called…England…?"

"The boy is right…" Nikabrik took them all by surprise by siding in a way with the Telmarine. "That book you have, it does mention those names." He addressed the kind badger who without a word turned his furry back on them and got in another room. He soon came back holding a book quite large but not difficult for Trufflehunter to carry.

"This is the book. Read it if you like. Like Nikabrik said, the book mentions those two locations as the place Their Majesties came from but this information is inaccurate. However, hearing from your own lips…well…that changes things." His warm voice trailed off meaningfully.

Susan was about to protest again when the Telmarine raised his hand in a request for silence and spoke gently. "Please, before you deny it again, just read the book and think about it. Give it a chance." He suggested kindly, the soft, begging look in his eyes making her curse him for she that moment knew she wouldn't refuse. "Please, just do that and we will talk again in the morning. How does it sound?"

* * *

Susan couldn't sleep. It had been a long and exhausting night for her and what she had learned were torturing her mind, keeping her from even closing her eyes. And she felt so very tired. She had convinced the Prince, despite his protests, to sleep in the bed he had been given, and sleeping on the floor wasn't very appealing to her, nor did it seem comfortable. That's why she accepted she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

She sighed gazing in the now weak flames of the fire. What if it were true? What if she was that Queen they were all speaking of? What would happen next? She knew she didn't feel like one but maybe being a Queen wasn't something you feel. Maybe even Queens feel ordinary and unimportant when exhausted and injured. So if she were a Queen, where were her siblings? Maybe they were those standing beside her in that déjà vu she had before? It was possible. But where were they? Were they dead? Lost? Had they abandoned her?

She sat up and buried her face in her palms. It felt awful not to have any memories of your past and to hear from somebody else you were a Queen of Old. But wait, if 1300 had passed since she and her supposable siblings had left, how was she still alive and young? Was it because of a spell, of magic? Well, if animals could talk and trees used to dance then it seemed possible. But again, illogical.

She gazed at the book resting unmolested on the small table. She decided to take Prince Caspian's advice, she should indeed give it a chance. Because if it all were true, then she had to know. And apparently that book held all the answers. She silently took and placed it on her lap, blowing the dust off its front cover. It was wrapped in blood-red leather, just like her Horn's lace, and it read in big, golden letters _Tales of Old Narnia. _It looked old and used quite a lot of times, probably the kind badger had memorised it by heart, she thought with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you took my advice." A soft, thickly accented voice said. Susan could listen to the smile in his voice but she didn't turn to look at him. At least, not until she felt him sitting by her side, supporting his back on wall like she was. She looked timidly and smiled nodding a little before turning her attention to the book again, opening it to its first chapter.

"Who is this Aslan, for whom they have dedicated a whole chapter?" she asked naively as she went through the pages of the book, marveled by the beautiful, artistic pictures, small or large, decorating the corners of pages. "He seems rather famous and important."

"Well, He is." The Prince chuckled. "He is the Highest of all Kings of Narnia, the King of Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea. He is the creator of Narnia."

Susan took a breath of enlightened understanding, and despite her mind's cries of it being illogical and impossible she said again. "And they're identifying him with a lion?"

Caspian stared at her in surprise and when he realized she wasn't joking but was actually serious, he couldn't help laughing at her demureness, causing her to raise a quizzical brow. "Forgive me, Queen Susan, but I never thought to be asked that, especially from a Queen of Old! Even we Telmarines know that Aslan _is_ a lion, the Great Lion they are calling him."

"Have you forgotten, Prince, that I have lost all of my memories?" she replied somewhat dryly but not in an offended manner. "And how can you be so sure that I am the Queen you all so fondly speak of? It might all be a coincidence. Just a girl being in the wrong time at the wrong place."

"Let's just say that the rumours about you were true." He simply said with a clever, charming smile that made the young woman blush and bite her lower lip, looking back down at the book. "Have you found anything that interests you?"

"Everything in this book interests me, Prince!" she exclaimed funnily in a whisper. "Another thing that interests me is how you know so much about Old Narnia?"

"I have to thank my Professor for that." A melancholy smile formed on his lips, making her heart cling on her chest out of compassion for the young Prince. He seemed to be extremely close and bond to him and probably being away from the one person who understood and cared for him in that castle was quite painful for him. Susan thought that he and his Professor were the most kind and caring Telmarines she had met. "You see I was forbidden to be told Narnian stories, Telmarines are very superstitious you know, but late at night, Dr. Cornelius would secretly come to my bedchambers and take me to his study and tell me all those fascinating stories about Narnia or to the highest tower in the castle and together we would watch the falling stars and the galaxies."

"You must be really close to him." she observed, voicing her thoughts, with a soft, compassionate smile. "You must be missing him greatly."

"I do miss him very much." The Prince agreed, the sorrowful smile disappearing from his lips replaced by a sad frown. "After my father's death, he is the only one who truly cared for me and treated me like family. Uncle Miraz cared only to give me the proper instructions so to be a good King, to be worthy to ascend on the Telmarine throne. But I've always been a disappointment for him, a disgrace even. As for Aunt Prunaprismia, well, I hardly ever spent time with her but she was a good woman."

Susan pursed her lips in understanding and placed a comforting hand on his arm, her intimate gesture startling him a little but in a pleasant way. He smiled gratefully and patted gently the back of her palm while gazing in her crystal eyes once again, feeling the more he locked eyes with her the more enchanted and bewitched he was by her foreign beauty. "I suggest you get some sleep, my Queen. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I'll try." She half joked but he only gave her a hard, joking look, side glancing at the bed behind him. "Prince Caspian, I told you, I cannot accept getting you out of the comfort of your bed-"

"And I cannot accept being the reason of a lady, a Queen even, sleeping on the cold floor because of me." he cut her off, raising a finger to his lips when she was about to protest again. "Even if you don't accept it, I'll still sleep on the floor. So you might as well accept my offer and lie down."

Susan pursed her lips to keep from smiling and rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she said surrendering. "But I'll keep the book and read it."

"Do not hesitate to voice any questions you might have. I will not be bothered." He informed her and before she started to the bed, he surprised her by taking her hand and placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasant dreams, my Queen."

Grinning shyly, she nodded, withdrew her hand and stood on her feet, leaving a smiling Prince staring at the back of her figure. She sat on the bed she was given, supported her back against the wall placing the pillow between her and the stones. She opened her book once more, placing it on her lap, and searched for a very particular chapter. The Prince had spoken works that had intrigued her and as much as she hated it, she was extremely curious and she knew if she didn't satisfy herself with getting an answer she wouldn't get sleep all night. It wasn't hard to find the chapter she had been looking, _The Kings and Queens of Old Narnia,_ and she eagerly started searching the words for the answer she wanted. And she did.

_Queen Susan the Gentle, otherwise known as Queen Susan of the Horn, crowned to the Radiant Southern Sun as by Aslan, The great Lion. [...] The Gentle Queen was a tall and gracious woman with black hair that fell almost to her feet and the kings of the countries beyond the sea began to send ambassadors asking for her hand in marriage for rumours of her beauty were spread across the countries. Her loveliness was as fair as to be the reason of war breaking between the lands of Narnia and Calormen. Upon Their Majesties visit in Calormen, Queen Susan was asked to marry the Calormene Prince Rabadash. Her rejection of him and her subsequent escape from Calormen lead the Prince to seek the secret approval of his father, the Tisroc, for his plan to attack Archenland, where the Queen and her brother King Edmund the Just had found refuge, as a means of capturing Queen Susan, and in the hope of conquering Narnia at a later date. _

Susan felt her heartbeat increase just a bit though she knew not why. But that was the effect Prince Caspian's words had on her, now she understood what he meant, but what she didn't understand was whether he really did mean those words and what that implied. But was it worth thinking of it so pensively?

_"Let's just say that the rumours about you were true."

* * *

_

"My Queen, words cannot explain how overjoyed I am that you have agreed to follow us."

Susan smiled gently at the words of the good-natured badger even though he could not see her for he was leading the way. Almost two or maybe three hours ago, the four of them left the Narnians' house in quest of the Narnians who were hiding in the mountains. Trufflehunter was more than eager to go contrary to his dwarf friend who would not stop complaining and grunting about the getting in trouble for nothing. And usually the two humans would regard each other holding back their chuckles while the good badger would scold him and threaten him to sit on his head.

"I decided to give it a chance. Perhaps I may be this Queen, perhaps I may not. Either way, I have nothing to lose and I hope this…quest will help me find my true identity. Whether it's a royal one or not!" she replied laughing a little causing the Prince to chuckle and roll his eyes. But this time he did not repeat again his certainty of her being a Queen of Old since she already knew it. "But I still do not understand where we are going. You said the Narnians retreated to the woods and mountains though we are heading south. Isn't the sea to the south?"

"Quite right, my Queen." Trufflehunter turned to look at her with his warm, welcoming eyes. "But I won't be telling you yet our exact location. I want to…test something…"

"I'm afraid you're speaking in riddles, my good badger." The Telmarine said in his accented, deep voice. Despite him finding it funny not knowing their destination, he too was curious and uncertain.

"Just wait and see, Majesties." The badger reassured. "We're almost there."

"We'd better be! My feet are not trained for long period walks in the woods _and_ in the middle of the day!" Nikabrik's complaining voice was heard again making them all roll their eyes. But both Susan and the Prince were enjoying their company, it was comforting to have those two as companions, and they were both eager to help, even the dwarf.

"That's because, unlike Trumpkin, you rarely leave the house. Not to mention your feet are short." Trufflehunter sort of reminded and teased him, making him huff in nuisance.

"You're one to talk…"

"You do sound like him nonetheless!" the badger continued. "Complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning both of you! At least, his archer skills are not a failure!"

Susan giggled silently, receiving a warning look from the Prince as he placed a silencing finger on his lips. "Don't let him hear you. Or we wouldn't hear the end of it…!" Susan covered her rosy lips with her palm and tried to stop giggling by looking away and focusing her attention on the environment around them. They were walking through tall trees but she could see from afar the deep, blue of the ocean, she could even smell it, a smell hat made her want to get on the beach as fast as possible, remove the bag she had over her shoulder and get in the sea.

Her blue eyes following a small canary flying chirping up on a tree's highest brunch, she did not notice a quite large stone and she tripped on it, losing her balance, and hadn't the Prince been as quick and his reflexes as trained and developed, she would have found herself lying on the cold, damp ground yet again.

"Are you all right, Queen Susan?" Caspian asked with eyes full of worry and alert but she reassured him she was fine. She did not bother asking him again to quit calling her Queen for no matter how many times she had begged already, he would not listen but insist she deserved that title and that it would be rude of him to call her by her first name. However, she had made a deal with herself to make him call her Susan by the end of the following day.

"I was wrong." The badger said but not in a worried, perplexed voice, but actually almost smiling satisfied. "We are already here."

Even the dwarf looked at him puzzled as he ran, as quick as his small legs allowed him to, through the wild vert and dense bushes. They hesitantly followed his footsteps and all stopped perplexed and in wonder when they found themselves surrounded by marble, timeworn rocks around them and what was left of a probably quite large mansion built from stones and marbles.

Instantly, a familiar feeling hit the girl, the sense of déjà vu more intense than ever before, as she looked enchanted and intrigued the area around her. As if in a reverie, she studied the ruins around her, leaving her three companions watching her puzzled but not following her as she headed to one ruined, marbled flight of stairs. She climbed it until she was standing on what used to be the middle floor of the stairs and she studied from above the place. She wasn't sure what that place was but it looked abandoned for over a 1,000 years, she could tell by the dense, savage plans that were now covering the floor and by the plants snaking around the old, destroyed columns. She soon noticed a clearing, something looking like a marbled scaffold in the middle of what she supposed it was once an enormous room. Descending hastily the stairs, she soon found herself standing in the middle of the clearing staring curiously at the scaffold that now seemed as a stone circle on the ground with four strange small ruins on it, made of stone as well. Hesitantly, she walked and stood on it. She then turned and looked at the clearing before her, her three companions looking at her through curious, narrowed eyes.

"_Imagine walls…"_

She gasped at the sound of a chirping but not joyful voice. She gazed around her searching for the owner of the voice but saw only Caspian and the two Narnians. No, that was the voice of a little girl, she made no mistake. But there was no little girl anywhere around. They were alone.

"My Queen, are you all right?" the badger's warm eyes and words held a hint of hope in them. But she only nodded and turned her attention to the place around her.

_"And columns there."_ The voice said again but this time she did not gasp. She only turned her attention to where said columns were supposed to be. Her lips parted in shock when she saw small stones in a circling shape spreading before her, probably along the walls.

_"And a glass roof!"_ She tilted her head fully back, her wide eyes almost seeing everything the little voice was indicating. She could now picture it fully, a massive room, that could have been a banquet hall, with a glass roof high above their heads, letting the playful rays of sun lighten the room while guests and hosts would dance merrily on the marble floor.

_"Where do you suppose we are?"_ A new, male voice of a boy no older than fifteen or fourteen asked in her head but this time she was not surprised.

"Cair Paravel…"

* * *

**Was it good? I hope you liked the Suspian parts ^^  
**  
**Next Chapter: Susan discovers a very beloved object of hers. Trumpkin's rescue. The beginning of the quest of the Old Narnians :D  
**  
**Thanks for reading and please review! (darn, I hate begging XD)**


	4. Starting on the Adventure

**I have not mentioned I do NOT own Chornicles of Narnia, have I? I only own this story but not the characters or anything else! Please don't sue? :P**

* * *

From that point on, the young woman could feel all three pairs of eyes always glued on her, even when she was not actually looking. She could just feel them burning holes deep in the smooth skin of her back. But knowing they were more stares of pride and contentment than those of indiscreetness, she didn't really pay any attention on them. After all, her intrigue and interest were absorbed by the strange familiarity and the warm feeling of safety and home that place caused her, a place she did not and could not remember. She wasn't sure why the ruins made her heart race in sorrow and disappointment. Maybe the good badger was right and that Cair Paravel castle used to be her home. But why a place she couldn't remember caused her so many mixed emotions, such a grief?

"My Queen," Trufflehunter's gentle, careful voice knocked her abruptly out of her ponderings. "I wish to show you something I expect and also hope that will help you remember."

Nodding with a smile of acquiesce, she let the badger lead the way and lifting her covered in mud skirt, she followed him. Her bare feet –for she had decided to take of her sandals, not wanting them to be destroyed by the muddy soil- brushed softly against the wet, cool grass, its smoothness tickling her in a pleasant manner. But that was until she stepped lightly on a cold, slightly pointy object made of solid gold. She tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear as she lowered her gaze to look at the gold object. But not quite getting what it was, she picked it up and held it before her eyes, studying it closely. It looked to be a pawn for some sort of table game. It was a centaur, armed with his two great swords strapped on his waist. Even in miniature, he looked majestic.

Narrowing her clear blue eyes and licking her lips, she realized the miniature centaur rang some bells in her memory, and the hard efforts she was making to remember were almost causing her head to ache. But soon, random, various names invaded her mind making her a little dizzy and confused. Shifting her eyes on the small centaur in her hands, she noticed small but readable letters on the basement of the pawn that read 'Orieus'.

_"To the death…" _

She unconsciously brought a hand on her temple, her fingertips brushing softly against her milky skin. Those words were awfully familiar, she just knew she had heard them before and not just once or twice. Clatter of metals and battle sounds suddenly surprised her by filling her head but she could not actually see anything. She just listened to said battle sounds while these three words were spoken over and over again. It was so weird and illogical that it was driving her insane.

Something warm pressed ever so softly on her shoulder made her jump in startle, a low squeal of fright escaping her full lips. She drove a hand on her chest as she sighed in relief when her blue eyes met with Prince Caspian's chocolate ones.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, I did not mean to scare you." He hurried to apologise, the sweet concern and worry that were written all over his tanned, flawless face softening Susan's heart, brining up a smile of forgiveness and adoration on her lips. "But you seemed a little distracted and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you for your concern, Prince. But I am fine, just, like you observed, a little distracted."

"Did you remember anything?" he narrowed his already dark eyes in an intrigued, hopeful manner. Susan was not sure who wanted her more to have her memories returned to her; the badger and the Prince or her? Either way, she found their hopeful eagerness and concern extremely sweet and generous.

On the one hand, the badger had a parental warmth of protectiveness about him, in his big, affectionate eyes, in his warm, caring voice. Something that was warming her heart with affection and tenderness, reminding her of someone like him, someone she probably missed a lot, despite her not remembering him.

On the other hand, the Prince's concern was what sparked her interest. She wasn't sure why he seemed so eager and hopeful that she remembers and why he was this kind and helpful to her. But there was just something different, strange in the way his shimmering, generous dark orbs were resting on her silhouette but it was making her…uncomfortable, awkward, as if he could see right through her, right into her.

"I…well, I am not sure. Just…never mind." She waved graciously a dismissive hand and smiled widely at him, in hopes that he would let it go. She wasn't sure whether he truly forgot about it or he just chose to please her but she was glad he shook his head positively with a knowing, small grin.

"Hey, pretty boy! We could use a little help over here!" Nikabrik's aggravated voice made them break the eye contact and made them actually aware they had been gazing intensely in one another's smiling eyes. Susan hid the small object in her bag as the pair stood before a large building which's one of the marbled, carved beautifully enormous walls looked to work as a door leading to a secret room. The Telmarine Prince pushed his dark cloak over his shoulders before attempting to push the wall aside. Much to the rest three's impression, he could move it but with great effort so Susan and the dwarf agreed to assist him.

Soon the massive, marble wall was almost entirely moved aside, revealing a small, wooden door covered in dust and some of its wooden boards were slightly cracked. Susan locked her fingers around the cold, once golden doorknob but no matter how hard she pushed or shook, the door remained unbreakably still.

"Nobody has been here for 1300 years, my Lady. It's pointless." TRufflehunter reminded her sympathetically, making her feel too stupid for not thinking of it herself. She had read the book, after all, recalling or not the place she had to recall what was in the book's pages, the book she had read the night before. She slowly withdrew her hand and as she did so, she senses under her fingertips delicate carvings on the flat part of the doorknob. With puzzlement, she took a better look only to see a small, artistic graving of a lion with rich golden mane.

"Aslan has always been a part of every Narnian's life." The badger hurried to inform respectfully." He was said to have held a very dear place in the hearts of our Kings and Queens of Old, especially the Valiant Queen's."

Susan brushed two milky white but slightly dirty fingers on the graving, a quite unreadable but tender look in her big, cerulean eyes. "Where is He now?" she requested, remembering the book's lack of mentioning anything more about Him after hers and her siblings' coronation day, just by being a not tame lion, He did as He pleased, coming and leaving anytime He wanted.

"Since after your leaving, He has not been heard from. He has even become only but a legend, a simple tale or bed time story…" the badger replied melancholically, lowering his wise gaze on the ground in sorrow and wistfulness.

"Trumpkin was right. Stop this nonsense!" his fellow black dwarf scolded him but not as irritated and annoyed as he usually was, but a look of sadness could be seen only for the briefest of moments in his dark, unfriendly eyes. Susan was about to request who this Trumpkin was that she and the Prince had heard so much about when Caspian walked among them and broke the door open.

Everyone immediately forgot what they had been thinking of and walked before the wide open door. Gazing in, they could see nothing but a marble flight of stairs covered in dust and small rocks before getting lost in the pitch black darkness. Which was a problem.

"I don't suppose… you have any matches, do you?" Susan suddenly said in a funny voice, a look in her eyes suggesting she was replaying a memory from the past in her head. But the familiarity in her words made her frown in confusion and perplexion. What puzzled her most was listening to another vice of a young man speaking the exact same words. And she knew it was not the Prince for her had an accented voice while the boy in her head sounded actually younger and his accent matched hers.

"Matches?" Caspian repeated, the unfamiliar, strange word sounding weird and difficult to speak in his mouth. His curious, wondering voice broke her out of her trance, his interest and eagerness to get a satisfying answer quite visible in his words. "What are those?"

"Uhh..nothing! Never mind." She practically spat, playing nervously with one of her brown hair's locks. "How are we to go down there if we can't see a thing?"

Trufflehunter suggested that go down first and check the place and that's exactly what he did. It wasn't more than seconds later when he called them to follow after him. first followed the dwarf, stepping carefully each step while his hand sought for support on the wall, and sharp curses left his lips each time he was about to slip. Then followed Caspian and then Susan. The Prince wished to guide her and to not let her fall down the stairs. Therefore he surprised her by snaking his palm in her small one and encouraging her with a faint smile to walk along with him. She did slipped a couple of times but his strong arm always saved her from a nasty collision with the perilous steps. She thanked her stars he was carefully and steadily stepping with no hurry on each step, otherwise she wasn't sure what her ending would have been.

Once they descended all of the stairs, they found themselves in the middle of a quite large room. Rays of sunshine were escaping through crevices of the destroyed rooftop, brightening up the interior of the room. The only things in the room were the large, half destroyed armours who had obviously decorative purposes, nd four large chests under the statues of two grown men and two grown women, all four looking quite noble and kind figures, wearing crowns on their heads. Susan needed not ask to know who they were.

With uncertain but steady steps, she brought herself before the second to the right chest. If that statue were her in the past, then she probably was indeed quite fair looking, but you can't judge somebody's beauty by their statue. She did not want to look at her face, a phrase replaying in her head 'what's past, is past'. Therefore, pursing her lips, she opened the trunk before her, an ivory quiver filled with arrows and a bow, looking almost identical to the Horn, was resting on top of a pile of beautiful, elegant dresses. She took it in her hands and examined it closely. How comforting it felt, as if a missing part of her was now complete.

_Susan the Gentle the Archer Queen / Marksman Queen Susan / Finest Archer of the land / Disliked using her skills in tournaments and competitions because of her gentle nature / Rarely joined her brothers in the battle being the Gentle Queen however her great talent in the art of arrows / The Queen Susan's most beloved pastime occupation _

According to Trufflhunter's book, she was more than an excellent archer, the finest in the land of Narnia and even across the world. Perhaps her skills were not forgotten. She would soon test them. But first she decided it was best to get rid of the dirty clothes that did not even belong to her.

* * *

"Are you certain we shouldn't have stayed a bit longer, Your Majesty?" the good-natured badger asked in uncertainty for the hundredth time, making Nikabrik roll his eyes but not speak a word. Susan, however, felt greatly touched by his constant concern over her and she smiled gently as she reassured him positively once again.

"Besides, the sooner we get to the Narnians the better." She added looking quite like an old, wise scholar. They had left the ruins of the once glorious castle an hour ago and were, now, heading deep in the woods once more, Trufflehunter and his dwarf friend leading the way like before.

"It suits you." Caspian complimented her after a moment of silence, not really looking at her but smiling nonetheless.

Susan's face broke in a coy smile as she looked down at herself. She was now wearing one of the dress that apparently she used to own. It was a lilac, quite simple dress with long sleeves. It quite suited her, complimenting her silhouette and setting off her silvery, sapphire eyes. "Thank you, I found it was rather unfit for a Queen, like you wish to call me, to be wearing a maid's dress. Not to mention it was itchy and uncomfortable while this one's quite pleasant and comfortable to wear."

Caspian licked his lips as a funny, amused wide grin broke on his face. He tried concealing it but it is rather a task masking such an empowering feeling and need such as laughter. "I was actually talking about your weapon." He confessed, running a nervous hand through his dark, unruly locks and he heard an embarrassed, awkward 'oh' escape her luscious lips. "Not that the dress does not fit you as well. You look quite…beautiful in it." He observed but somehow he felt like a moron and hurried to correct himself. "Not that you need a dress to look beautiful… I mean…oh, bother…"

She mumbled a 'thanks' with her eyes glued on the grassy ground but it was her turn to grin amused and she actually knew that she was blushing. What she did not understand was the reason. Perhaps it was because of the compliment. She would have given it more thought hadn't a couple of male voices been heard. Exchanging regards, the four his behind the tree's huge trunks, close to one another's and started taking careful glances at the speakers approaching them.

"'Take him to the river. Get rid of him!' Why's always us?" one of them complained loudly. Judging by their accented voices and their armour, they were Telmarine soldiers. Susan heard one of her Narnian companions whispering in surprise and worry the name 'Trumpkin'. So that red dwarf, gagged, tied up and thrown over the horse like a sack was the infamous Trumpkin. She heard someone whispering urgently her name and looking to her left, she saw Caspian signaling her to use her bow. She shook her head, thinking she was not ready yet. But Caspian's mouthed words changed her mind.

"Just put your trust on it, like I do mine on you."

Pursing her lips exasperated, she took out her weapon and placed an arrow on the bow's delicate but firm string. Wanting to be sure of her skills and to cause some uncertainty and panic to the two men, she aimed the tree just a few inches before the first Telmarine on whose horse the red dwarf was. Much to her surprise, she missed but just an inch. Gaining more confidence, she showed herself to the panicked troops while placing another red feathered arrow on the string.

"Let him go!" she ordered fiercely, making them put on a façade of shock and fear. The one carrying Trumpkin took out his crossbow and started loading it. Susan hesitated a bit. She couldn't just take a man's life. She was supposed to be the Gentle Queen, after all. But not wanting any of her friends getting hurt, she aimed and shot him on the thigh. Both the man and the dwarf fell rudely off the horse while the second one galloped away, the unmastered horse following his tracks.

Caspian unsheathed his sword and ran to the two fallen, followed by the two Narnians and Susan. The Prince placed his blade on the injured soldier's throat while Nikabrik freed his friend from his bonds with his dwarfish, sharp dagger.

"So you remembered saving me?" the red dwarf exclaimed annoyed once his gag was removed.

"A simple thank you would suffice!" Caspian scolded him, his jaw practically clenching in irritation. "And you'd better watch your tongue when addressing Her Majesty."

"What? Who?" the dwarf Trumpkin exclaimed confused as his eyes studied carefully Susan. His doubts were clear on his face but when his eyes fell on her weapon, his jaw practically dropped. "Crows and crockery! That's her? A Queen of Old? Where are the rest of them?"

"We don't know…not yet, hopefully…" Trufflehunter frowned in disappointment but the faint spark of hope in his black eyes of kindness did not escape the girl's attention. "But that is not the only problem…"

trumpkin looked puzzled and as if hiding his concern. "I ain't gonna like this, am I?"

* * *

"Will the rest of your race accept me?"

Nikabrik snorted ironically and rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that _we_ have…?"

The Telmarine Prince frowned at being spoken to so rudely yet again by the black dwarf. He had discovered along the way that the badger was right about dwarfs; both Nikabrik and Trumpkin never stopped complaining and practically whining like babies, they were not exactly friendly with him, especially Nikabrik, who was also especially not encouraging and comforting, talking about Minotaurs not siding with him and of their horrible ways they would choose among to dispatch him but both dwarfs were rude even to the young Queen which made Caspian's grip tighten around his sword's hilt. The young man felt the need to protect the girl, he knew she wasn't as vulnerable and fragile as her memory loss made her seem sometimes. She had proven it, after all, at Trumpkin's rescue. Not to mention she had also proven her Gentle side by not actually killing the soldier but merely injuring him. He was truly impressed by her marksman talent and warrior skills but also her sweet, gentle character. Those sides of her were completely contradictory and yet so suitable for a Queen.

"Hush, Nikabrik." Susan scolded him in a low but firm voice. "There's no need to be rude. He has gone through so many difficulties already and he still is. Try to be more supportive, if you can't be friendly."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I am confident I'm used to his grumpiness and whining." Caspian informed her with a faint grin and a spark of gratitude in his eyes. After all, he was speaking the truth. After getting so many annoying comments and insults in a couple of days, he had just stopped even thinking of it. It was as if he either forgot them the moment he heard them or as if he was not listening to them at all. "You can say I'm immune to his insults."

Susan laughed heartily at his joke, tilting her head back only a little but enough so that Caspian could spot a faint but quite visible red trek on her jaw and a small cut but obviously deep enough to bleed. The injury did not seem to be fresh but it was dirty. Probably she had not noticed it was there. He shook the concern and surprise off his face, thinking it was better that he'd bring it up later, after they had found the Narnians. After all, she would surely dismiss it with a graceful wave of her milky hand and smile in a way that would make him forget all about it.

"Answering the Prince's question," Trufflehunter joined the discussion, if you could call it that, deciding it was better to change the subject. No one, not even the red dwarf, wished for Nikabrik to reply to Caspian and so a new battle of words would begin between the two. "the centaurs will probably fight on your side but there's no telling what the others will do. I am sure the fauns are easily convinced and the Minotaurs may be stubborn but if you know how to handle such a matter then there'll be no problem."

"Minotaurs?" Susan knitted her brows in question and puzzlement. "Weren't they on the White Witch's side? Like…the bad ones?"

"So were the dwarfs." The badger reminded her and shot a dirty look to Nikabrik's direction. But the black dwarf only frowned stubbornly and looked away, mumbling words nobody could hear. "But you know what they say, a common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

"A common enemy?" the girl repeated looking amused at Caspian before pretending to be coughing and saying breathlessly "Ahem-hint-ahem-hint-ahem!"

"Shhh!" the Prince brought a finger to his lips, his deep, dark eyes shining playfully and cheekily. It was true, he and the Queen had met only the night before but the aura of cosiness and familiarity was always in the air and he felt so comfortable, even relaxed when she was around. The playful glances and words were inevitable for both of them. At least it was lightening the mood and was making more enjoyable and fun the journey through the woods and the wild fern, a journey that seemed endless and was extremely exhausting when under the scorching rays of the bright sun.

"Sorry for the intrusion but this is not the time for silly games." Trumpkin spoke indifferently after a long time. The couple pursed their lips to hide a smile and looked away. They were all surprised and perplexed as Trufflehunter stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes roving over the area and his pointy nose sniffing unstoppably, almost urgently. "Human" he announced after a moment.

"The kids?" Trumpkin guessed his hard, heavy voice almost hopeful. But a great noise of armour and weapons and accented, commanding voices made them all turn on their heels only to see a squad of ten, or twelve Telmarine troops spotting them and taking battle positions as they loaded their bolts on their crossbows and of course, the five companions were the targets, but especially Caspian. Their eyes widened before somebody screamed 'Run!' and they followed his advice. They all scattered, separated, the tall trees an advantage for them as they could run among them so to avoid the bolts flying at the speed of light, ready to pierce their flesh. The only trouble were the ferns and bushes that were making it hard to run as they were spread across most of the area. The dwarfs even tripped a couple of times and so did Trufflehunter. The Prince and Susan were luckier as their striding was wider and their tall legs were allowing them to run fast and swiftly.

A yelp of agony and pain made them all course to a stop and look back where the good badger was lying with a bolt dug in his side. Caspian ran instantly by his side and knelt. Susan screamed to him to take badger and leave but something was stopping him. Trufflehunter was passing him the Horn, saying its safety was more important and that he could sacrifice himself for it and the Queen. Caspian's mind was completely blank for a moment and his eyes went back and forth as he searched for a solution. Meanwhile the soldiers were gaining on them, their crossbows still firing. Not knowing what else to do so that he would save the badger, the Prince took the Horn and strapped it on his belt, glancing frightened and alarmed at the soldiers approaching them. He made a silent prayer when one of them was standing close enough so that his bolt would be utterly fatal when fired. But as if magically, the troop cried surprised and in pain before he fell flat on his back, his weapon flying in the air before landing a few inches away from its owner. Despite his intrigue and puzzlement, the Prince picked the badger up and gently threw him over his shoulder before starting to run again.

Once he reached the rest of his companions, he passed the badger to Susan who held him tenderly in her arms, pity and concern written in her blue eyes. "Take him, I'll fight them off." Caspian offered and despite Susan's protests, he unsheathed his great Telmarine sword and waited for the enemy to approach him. But all of the shoulders, one by one, were defeated by an unknown force until but one was standing on his feet, aiming his weapon on the ground, waiting for the secret enemy to appear but he was also taken by surprise and shared the same fate as his fellow troops did. Soon, Caspian found himself panting and his mouth went dry as the hidden under the dense fern and bushes foe was creeping his way towards him. His palm was practically sweaty as he held his sword high and he gulped almost soundly when the enemy was standing a feet or two away from him. He heard himself cry in surprise and he felt his sword slipping off his hand as the enemy jumped on his chest bringing him down. He heard a sword being unsheathed and a victorious exclaim before he snapped his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a tiny but quite sharp blade, the size of a toothpick. Behind the blade he saw zealous, satisfied small, dark orbs staring back at him.

He raised a perplexed brow. "You are a mouse!"

* * *

**Tada! Sorry it took so long but I've been terribly busy! I don't even have time to update my VDT story which is my main priority! But I had this chapter written for a couple of days now and I wanted to update a story of mine!  
**  
**I truly want to know what you think of the way Susan is remembering stuff, it's actually the most important thing in the story before she finally remembers everything. Then the most important will be searching for the reason all this is happening and what Aslan has in store for her! So please let me know what you think!  
**  
**And as always, I do hope you enjoyed the Suspian parts :P I try to fit some scenes in the story but nothing too much!  
**  
**So, before I start begging for reviews, I want to dedicate this chapter to Sofia, my best friend, because I had the greatest weekend! (L)  
**  
**And here we go! PLEASE, please, please REVIEW! :D They really help me and comfort me!  
**  
**Love to all of my readers around the world from Katherine!**


	5. Of Leaderships and First Battles

**Yes, that's right! I own nothing! If I did, Caspian would not be with Susan or that Lilliandil.. :P  
**

* * *

"I was hoping for something a little more original." The mouse sighed exasperated, giving the impression this was not the first time he received such comments. But he also did not seem discouraged by the Prince's lack of trust in his fighting skills. So he puffed his fury chest out in vanity and held his head high. "Now pick up your sword. I will not fight an unarmed man!"

The mouse was noble, if anything, Caspian would give him that. And as silly and impossible as it seemed, despite its underestimating looks, the mouse obviously was not one to be crossed or laughed at for his size or skills. Especially when one would consider he had just dispatched a squad of fifteen Telmarine soldiers all on his own. Quite an impressive task. But now being the one the tiny knight was pointing his sword at and had him lying on the damp ground was ridiculously suspenseful and he felt ridiculous himself for feeling the slightest of fear even for a second caused by a mouse. "Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse." He managed to utter, choosing his words indeed carefully, not wanting to anger the brave Narnian.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter's desperate, warning voice made them both look up and behind him. Caspian was surprised to see the badger standing with ease on his feet but chose to address his question later. "He's the one who blew the Horn!"

Reepicheep, the mouse, lowered his blade and stared almost incomprehensibly and in surprised awe at the young man. He sheathed his sword and after mumbling several apologies, he scrambled off of his chest, letting the Prince stand on his feet and brush some leafs and dirt off of him. He then stood before his Narnian friends about to demand what was going on when a female figure caught his notice. "Trufflehunter, might I ask what has happened? Who is this young woman and why does she have the Quee-?" he was about to mention her quiver when realization hit him hard like bolt. "Is she really the-? So the Horn did work! My apologies, Your Majesty. It is the greatest honor to meet you." he nobly bowed before Susan taking off the red feather of his head in respect. "But might I ask as to where the rest of your family is?"

Susan pursed her lips in apology, disliking every second of the numerous times she disappointed some Narnian by explaining her story and by informing them she had no clue whatsoever of her past. "I really hate to fail your obviously high expectations, but I honestly have no idea where my siblings are. And actually, I have no idea who I am. You see, I somehow ended up in Narnia with this frightfully annoying memory loss. Please, do forgive me."

"Bu-but, what are you talking about, Your Majesty?" the mouse sort of stuttered surprised by her words. His tiny, black orbs had melted by the sympathy and respectful kindness he felt for her. "There's nothing to forgive! It's not your fault, I'm certain you did not wish to forget your life. Rest assured, my Queen, I shall give my life voluntarily in order to assure not only yours and Narnia's safety, but also to aid you in this… journey of…self discovery."

The young woman gave a small giggle at his words, and the gentleness and gratitude radiating from her blissful face put a small smile on the valiant mouse's lips. "My good Reepicheep, you are indeed noble. Thank you so much for your kind –and poetic!- words."

_"Oh, my gosh, he's so cute!"_

A soft gasp of startle escaped the Queen's lips suddenly, worrying the others as she scanned the area around her in search of the little girl who had just spoken. That chirpy, playful voice rang so familiar in her head that had a hint of adoration and nostalgia warm her heart. If she had to picture that girl in her head, she would have given her with no hesitation light brown, silken hair that would bounce around her smiling, pinky face when she'd skip excitedly around her. And the bright shade of pink would never leave her merry face, a toothy smile always gracing her rosy lips and giving a playful sparkle in her gray blue eyes. Susan knew that girl, she just knew her. Was it possible that she was her... sister?

"Queen Susan? My Queen?" the badger must have repeated her name quite a few times since he seemed to have gotten really worried and anxious by her lack of reaction or some response. "Your Majesty, are you all right? Something wrong?"

"N…no…" she shook her head lightly before brushing her fingers over her temple, looking quite pale. "Just… feeling a little dizzy. Must be the heat." She lied, feeling a little foolish but she felt the need to keep to herself what she had just imagined. She could still see it clearly, that young girl being embarrassed by the insulted mouse who explained to her what kind of names he preferred he'd be called. Who was that girl? She seemed familiar, she had obviously met her before but she just could not give her a name. "But I'm fine now. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh. All right. Better keep moving then." The badger removed with difficult those eyes of protective concern and parental warmth off her and addressed the valiant mouse. "We are looking for the rest of us. Do you know where they have hidden?"

"The hideout has not changed since yesterday, Trufflehunter!" the small knight sort of chuckled and started leading the way. "Meeting Her Majesty has gotten you too anxious!"

"Well, it's freedom we're talking about here." Trumpkin was heard after quite some time and his voice was more serious and soft than the Telmarine and Susan remembered ever hearing it to be. "You can't blame his anxiousness."

"Speaking of Trufflehunter," the Prince walked behind the woman, making her look over her shoulder as he started walking at the same speed as her. "how is he-? Wasn't he injured?"

Susan suppressed a clever smirk and without a word, she opened the small bag she was carrying over her shoulder and produced a small vial from it. The vial's glass seemed to be actually made of crystal and small carvings were decorating it. He would have known it was special, had he not already figured it was Queen Lucy's healing cordial.

"I'm sure she would not mind." Susan smiled cheekily. "Should we meet her I shall return it to her but until then, I figured it might come in handy."

Caspian shook his head chuckling softly. "Might."

* * *

Susan rolled her eyes exasperated. Should they give him a chance to speak up, they would not have to still be standing there, waiting for a conclusion to be reached. Well, had she not forgotten, she could have prevented this…mess. But she was too embarrassed to talk to all those Narnians. She wouldn't know what to say, to begin with, and their courtesy has limits. She would not blame them if they cracked up in laughter. So she was better off in the shadows. But she hated leaving the poor Prince on his own, having to change their minds and make them see there was no reason of them mistrusting him.

Despite her memory loss, she had still the ability of making out people's characters, and he was nothing like the Telmarines she had met a day before. He was naïve but kind and willing to restore peace in Narnia and to offer his help so that the Narnians would get back what was rightfully theirs. He had a vision and a plan for the future and even though she did not know what that was, she knew he would not disappoint them. It was apparent he was a dreamer but also a conqueror of his dreams and that's what made her like him so much.

That's why she knew the Narnians would have no second thoughts in voting him as their leader if he was given a chance to voice his thoughts. Looking around her, she realized there was no way they would stop blaming him so she decided she had to do something. She took a deep breath, feeling as if she was inhaling courage through the cool, soft air, and stepped forward, revealing herself from the tree brunches and bushes. Her companions were surprised of her decision, she had been too persistent into staying in shadows so it must have been a surprise.

"Who is this again? Another of those barbarians?" a faun yelled in ironic, accusing voice and he pointed at the Prince at the word 'barbarians'. She noticed Prince Caspian looking almost shamefully at the ground before lifting his slightly pleading gaze to her direction. A very direct message of requiring help, she could tell.

She pinched the bridge of her nose but the good badger rushed to reveal her identity before her. Upon hearing she was the Queen of Old, everyone gasped in surprised awe and they instantly bowed while the faun who was too rushed to speak, knelt before her begging for forgiveness. With a gentle smile, she made him stand on his feet and gave him her forgiveness.

When he joined the Narnians that were all around her, she stood beside the Telmarine and searched for the right words to speak. But her brains and logic did not seem to help one bit. Perhaps just speaking what she felt right in her heart was most appropriate.

"I honestly am at a loss of words." She half chuckled, half looked down ashamed. "Just a couple of days ago, a Prince thought it appropriate to blow my Horn and he therefore called me back. He was in need of someone to help and support him since he has been banished from his own home. He had been told that the Horn he had been given would call back Narnia's Kings and Queens of Old. Imagine his great disappointment when he realized that the only help he'd get was from a Queen…" her eyes seemed eager to keep on falling on the ground but she had to seem brave like the Queen she should be. "…a Queen who is alone and does not… remember she is actually a Queen..." those last words gained a collective gasp of shock and even disappointment. She faintly shook her head to herself, expecting that reaction. But she had to ignore it and complete her speech.

"But even though I might not be the best leader for you, I know that he can be. Having spent a day of captivity in the hands of Telmarines was enough for me to understand how unjust and cruel they can be, or at least, their superiors. But he is different. If you would just give him a chance you'll see. Had my brother, Peter, been here, he would have approved of him, I'm sure. But since he's not, you're the ones who have to do so for I have already approved of him. And actually, I wish that he be elected as the one who will free Narnia and lead us to freedom. What do you say?"

She looked around her at the Narnians surrounding them. Fauns, centaurs, Minotaurs, dwarfs, talking animals, all of them mythical creatures, creatures you cannot possibly consider as a danger. She could not see the reason of Miraz of hating them so. Maybe he hated the amount of land and power they had been given, or actually was envious and wished to make all that his. But it did not matter. What did matter was the way of getting rid of him, of giving justice to the ones who deserved it. And that young man had great potential of accomplishing that.

"Let's hear him out, at least!" someone suggested, shouting above the voices of the rest of his companions and brought silence.

The Prince looked at her and mouthed a 'We'll talk later' in a warning manner, before he stepped forward defying the little fear that had nested in his soul and gathered his bravery before speaking up. "Contradicting Her Majesty's kind words, I'm not sure if I am the right leader for you but I will try to be, if you let me, along with her. For years, I had one great wish and that was to meet you, Narnians, and unite you with us, Telmarines. I am a strong believer that by such a union only good can come in this beautiful land of yours. But in order for me to achieve that is to have your help to claim back the Telmarine throne which is rightfully mine, so that I can give you back your kingdom and bring peace between our nations."

He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder at the Queen who gave him an encouraging, radiant smile. So after giving her a faint nod, he lifted the Horn in his palm and looked gallantly the Narnians. "This Horn is the reason we are standing here today, it is what has brought us together. To me this is a sign from Aslan that he approves of my plan and wish. Together we have a chance to take back what is ours, I, my throne and you, your home. So, you're the only ones who have to make a choice here. What say you?"

"If you both will lead us," a centaur called Glenstorm stepped forward, looking squarely the Prince in the face, his dark eyes not giving away any emotion or thought, which was what was making him so wise and great a warrior, Susan thought. He unsheathed his great sword which was longer than any other the Prince had ever seen. That gesture left him uncertain and even afraid for a moment; centaurs were mythical, magical creatures. The books he'd read painted them as majestic, fearless but fearful and noble creatures and they were exactly that. ", then, my sons and I offer you our swords."

Soon every Narnian present had raised their weapons in respectful honour and allegiance. Both the Prince and the Queen inclined their heads to them, a small smile curling the corners of their lips in satisfaction. Susan, however, felt a knot being tied in her stomach, a nasty feeling of discomfort and uncertainty. They seemed to have ignored that little detail of her not remembering a thing but she had not. How could she lead such a noble people without remembering how to? Surely the Prince had no experience of his own so probably Trufflehunter was her only solution and way of getting help.

"Queen Susan." The centaur's deep but soothing voice addressed her, making her jerk her head to his direction in startle. "You have no reason to fret, Your Majesty. I watch the skies for it is my to watch. I had foreseen your return and that a trouble will follow it. As I have also seen that it is only a matter of time that everything will be as clear as a crystal for you. You are just as capable of leading us as the young Prince. All you must do is have faith."

The young woman nodded with a gentle smile of gratefulness before bowing and heading back into the woods, away from the small clearing they were standing. They had lit a small fire there and she needed some time of privacy and calmness before the real adventure begun. Her head was spinning by the too much information she had received in such a little time and by the exhaustion of the day. She sat on the cool, damp grass, after taking off her quiver and her small satchel, and brushed her fingertips against the soothingly soft lawn. For some reason, she just enjoyed immensely being there, in the nature, she felt freedom, she felt… truth.

"You were being silly out there, you know." A voice broke the serene silence surrounding her and she looked over her shoulders only to see the Telmarine standing in vanity behind her, looking almost accusing.

"Beg your pardon?"

He sighed and sat beside her by the fire, looking like it was a decision he had taken with difficulty. "You are not exactly what I expected, but you are not a disappointment to me."

Susan full lips formed a perfect O and she shook her head. "You just said I'm not what you expected so please, don't try to make me feel better. I know exactly what I am and that is-"

"A very capable leader and a great Queen who will lead her people to freedom." He cut her off and she got the feeling he was annoyed by her constant denial and her little faith in herself and her skills. She couldn't understand why he was being so persistent but the fact that he tried so hard to the point of being annoyed made her try to hide a small smile of appreciation. He seemed like he truly had faith in her. "Susan, you've got to believe in yourself. Glenstorm said you will soon get over this but I think there is more to it than anyone can see. Have you ever wondered the reason this has happened to you? Everyone keeps saying that whatever happens is Aslan's will but have you wondered whether your amnesia is part of a plan of His too? Do you think He'd let that happen to you without aiming at a great goal?"

She gazed at him surprised, silvery blue eyes widened reflecting the fierce fire in them and lips lightly parted in surprise. She did look, however, that she was going over his words in her mind and by the small smile forming on her luscious lips she had obviously reached a conclusion. "Well… no, I've never really thought about any of that but how could I, when I hardly remember my own name?"

He chuckled and looked away biting his lower lip. She noticed that under the vivid, playful light of the fire, his tanned skin gave him an even more exotic aura, and an attractive one too, she told to herself biting her lips as well but in embarrassment. "You do not have to remember to have faith in yourself. You just need to have a loyal, courageous heart, the heart of a Queen, and you do, Susan. Why is so difficult for you to listen to your heart? Since the moment we met, you have striken me as a person who prefers to follow her logic instead of her heart's instincts. And I think this is wrong."

At his words, she had no answer to give. He spoke the truth after all, and it was then that she noticed that she actually acted in such manner. He really had her thinking with everything he had said and she felt quite ashamed he had got her speechless as well. He might have sensed that for he chuckled softly again and drew himself a tad closer to her. "I know, I'm being too bold and probably annoying but I just want to help you, Your Majesty."

She shook her head and looked away sighing before turning to face him yet again. "And I enjoyed so much hearing you calling me by my name." she just said, changing the subject and voicing a thought that had been biting her on the tip of her tongue to come out.

He gazed in her eyes surprised, he probably had not realized he had been calling her by her name all this time. At his reaction, she only offered him a wide, radiant smile which gave him the impression it could replace the moon's silvery brightness and light up the forest. The rumours were truly correct about her, she really was a beauty. "Provided you stop calling me by my title too then, we can have ourselves a deal." He suggested after a moment and she knew exactly what he meant.

"Fine…" She exclaimed extending her open palm to his which he gladly accepted and shook it gently. "…Caspian!"

"Susan!" he spoke her name too, matching the playful tone of her melodious voice. Touching her hand, he realized her creamy skin was softer than the finest silk he'd ever touch. He didn't want to let go of her just yet and he had been probably shaking her hand with more eagerness than it was suitable or normal. Realizing that, with a mumbled apology he unlocked his grip off her and stood up. "Well, then, we should probably join the others. We have decided to supply ourselves with weapons and armor. And what better and quicker way than taking your enemies' weapons…!"

* * *

"You all remember the plan then?" the Prince's whispered voice could easily be heard by everyone present thanks to the peaceful silence dominating the area. Just the river of Beruna could be heard as its gargling, refreshing waters were swiftly brushing its pebbled shores. A squad of fifteen Narnian troops was stationed not so deep in the forest at the shore opposite to the one where the Telmarine troops had begun their constructions of a bridge. They were behind fallen tree trunks, bushes or among the tallest trees and the darkness of the night concealed their presence too.

A murmur of affirmative answers rose before the leader raised a shushing hand, bringing silence upon them. Telmarine guards were still awake and patrolling the area. Being spotted by them was not part of Caspian's plan.

"Good." He muttered to himself and with a wave of his hand he commanded the griffin, on whose back was a faun, to fly to the opposite riverside. Thankfully, heavy clouds were suddenly blocking the silvery rays of the moon and the griffin was able to fly silently in a not really great height to the other side and hide in the forest. Soon an intense, yet soothing music echoed through the silence making the few Telmarines who were still awake to look around in hostility and unsheathe their swords. But soon, they discovered beating the battle against the beautiful music was an unreached goal. The melody had started taking their exhaustion and worries away swiftly and making their eyelids feel heavier and heavier in a level they could not fight keeping them wide open. Soon the lullaby enchanted them completely and it was only a matter of five, at most, minutes before they dropped their weapons and gave into gravity, falling on the ground practically snoring.

Caspian and Susan exchanged regards and nodded in silent agreement before signaling to the rest of the griffins to take off with a Narnian on their backs. Ten Narnians and griffins lead by Caspian passed to the other side of Beruna, as well, while the remaining five with Susan stayed in their hiding positions with bows and arrows in their hands, ready to defend their comrades in case the plan went wrong.

Caspian and his troops walked silently amongst the sleeping Telmarine soldiers and found their way to the carriages that were full of all sorts of weapons –except longbows- and armor. Without making any noise, they unloaded the carriages' contents and passed the packed weaponry to the griffins that transferred the load to their previous hideout, to the five remaining troops.

Everything was running smoothly until a faun accidentally stepped on one of the sleeping guards. The Telmarine was slow in his waking and in his perception of what was happening but his yell of alarm was enough to have two more troops joining his waking. Caspian silenced him with his sword's sharpness but was not aware of the Telmarine silently walking menacingly behind his back. Not until he felt a sharp pain stinging his back's flesh.

The man's blade had created a long, oblique but not deep cut across his back and it was enough to paralyze him for the briefest of moments. If it weren't for a red-feathered arrow piercing right through the man's heart, he could have had the troop's place of dead man. He looked across the river and even though he could not see the owner of the arrow, he nodded in gratefulness knowing that the Queen was nodding back.

Someone had taken care of the other troop too but the griffins had already started carrying the Narnians back to the other side of the river and a griffin was standing above him in worry and expectance as well. But he did not wait for the Prince to climb on his back. He gently wrapped his claws around his arms and lifted him in the air, feeling sorry that his swift flying was increasing the young man's pain.

Caspian was gently placed back on the ground and he found himself kneeling before Susan as the pain somehow grew more and more intense. He only hoped the Telmarines had not used one of their usual, old tricks. Otherwise he would have great need of Lucy's cordial which was taken safely to the Narnian's hideout, which was actually a day or so away from there. And the griffins would have to carry their weaponry so he would be practically doomed.

"Caspian. Are you all right?" Susan knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand over his shoulder, her face turned into one of absolute worry. It was flattering, he could not deny, but it was not the moment for such thoughts. "It's not such a deep cut, but you seem in great pain. Do you know the reason?"

"I think we should never underestimate the enemy." He tried to chuckle. "I think the man who attacked me was the captain of this squad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" one of the dwarf archers who was none other than Trumpkin stepped forth.

"That means that the captain's sword is always poisoned."

* * *

**Not even I expected to do such a cruel thing to my favourite boy but I found the idea appealing. Susan and Caspian were already getting attached, now I'll just quicken this... attachment! :P I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but it's not that bad, huh?  
**

**Oh, did I apologise for the having you wait for such a long time? Well, I do now! Please forgive me! Please please please?**

Oh, and please **please please** , leave me a review! Pancakes and bars of chocolate for those who leave a comment :) 

**Caspian - *sighs* phew...! They are usually making _me_ the treat. Thanks for that.**

**Author - What are you on about? You are _my_ treat! **

**Caspian - *rolls eyes* oh, boy...  
**


	6. The Queen On Her Own

** I own nothing! Apart from Kamrian, Darian, Searan... oh! and the plot! :D  
**

* * *

"Crows and crockery!" Trumpkin's hoarse voice was the first one to break the grave silence of nervousness that had fallen upon the squad of Narnians. Susan was left speechless, her cerulean orbs going back and forth as her mind was racing to think of something useful to do. Anything that would help the injured Prince.

"Quick! We've got to clean his wound!" a voice, a faun, suggested and got Susan to nod immediately and to kneel behind the fallen Telmarine. He was about to protest when she unattached his dark cloak but the same old faun cut him off. "Hush, young man. The Queen has to remove your armor and clothing so to clean your wound." Then, Kamrian, the faun, thought it was best to aid the Queen and so he removed the Prince's armour and weapons for her.

"Daggers, two swords… are all these really necessary?" Susan attempted to joke but the desperate worry was easily distinguished in her voice while the Prince's failed effort to chuckle at her comment turned into a pained hiss and made Susan wanting to smack herself making her feel like a total moron. The pain was probably getting more intense for the young man instinctively almost drove a hand over the wound but could not actually touch it. "Sorry. Do you by any chance know what poison they use for their tricks?"

"Snake venom- Rattlesnakes- are- ugh!" The bleeding was not profound but his pulse was more rapid than normally. In addition to the stinging pain growing on his back, Susan easily judged the venom commenced spreading almost immediately and in a fast pace. She removed entirely his bloodied shirt and ripped off it the clean part. She ran to the very edge of the rivershore and dipped the white fabric in the cool water, forgetting all about the Telmarine troops stationed on the other side of Beruna.

Upon her return, she noticed some of the previously gray pebbles before the kneeling Prince were painted dark red. He had vomited blood. Her eyes widened in pity and great concern and she ran by his side while shouting to the Narnians to fetch her some water. She pressed gently but repeatedly the wet fabric over the great cut and cleaned some of the blood treks that had formed on the small of his back. "He needs to be taken to Aslan's… How at once." She voiced her thoughts out loud and noticed most of the Narnians nodded mumbling in agreement. "Can you take him there, Darian?" she turned her attention to the griffin who had carried him from the other side of the river. "We'll carry your load."

Darian nodded with no hesitation and placed his load of weaponry before the archers. "My Queen, would you like to accompany him?"

Susan pursed her lips but shook negatively her head. "I really wish I could but you won't be able to hold the both of us. One of the dwarfs, however, could take my place." She suggested, the idea growing more and more appealing to her. "Trumpkin?"

"Why me? I swear, if he vomits his blood all over me, you are getting me new cloths!" the dwarf warned and took unwillingly his place by the griffin's side.

Susan rolled her eyes but ignored him and kept on pressing the fabric, which was now wet by Caspian's blood, on his wound. The faun who had volunteered to bring some water, offered her his helmet filled with the refreshing liquid. It was not much, but it was effective. The Queen washed as best as she could the torn cloth and damped Caspian's forehead, cheeks and jaw. "Does anybody know someone who can cure him? Queen Lucy's cordial will heal the wound but can't do much for the poison in his blood."

"Professor Corn-" Caspian attempted to mumble his Professor's name but the girl placed a silencing finger over his lips not wanting him to lose his little strength by talking. After all, she knew very well who the young man was speaking of.

"Trufflehunter knows some healing potions and treatments also. Per'aps he can hold him…you know…while you bring that… Professor, what's-his-name." Trumpkin suggested shrugging his shoulders. A plan was already beginning to form in the Queen's head. She, reluctantly, let go of the Telmarine and headed to the griffins.

"Trumpkin, Darian, you take the Prince as fast as you can to the How. Saeran, pass your load to the Narnians too. I need you to take me to the Telmarine Castle." Susan had already taken off with the griffin she had chosen while Kamrian was helping the dwarf and the Prince to mount on Darian. The Archer Queen's quiver was fully loaded with her shrewdly accurate arrows but she had removed her armor bodice since she fret it would slow her down and make it a bit difficult to move unnoticeably in the well-guarded castle. She had chosen the squad's youngest and strongest griffin, sure that he could hold both her weight and the Professor's. She only hoped that she would find the man and take him to the How without facing any obstacles. For the sake of the Prince.

* * *

She was surprised by how swiftly and without any sound at all Saeran flew above the castle and carefully placed her on one of its many turrets, and actually one of the few unguarded ones. She thanked him and asked him to keep an eye since she could not know which way of escape the Doctor would choose. If she'd ever found him. The loyal griffin only nodded and took off again, getting lost in the great darkness of the night sky.

She opened the door that would lead her to the spinning stairwell carefully, taking care it would not creak or make any sound of any kind and closed it shut in the same way. The steps of the stairwell were small and short and she was starting to get anxious about never reaching the end. She had not guessed the turrets of a castle could be so high.

She finally reached the door that lead to a large, stony corridor, the dim light of torches was enough to bright it up but make it look almost creepy. She violently pressed her back against the wall behind the door, wishing the two laughing guards would not notice she had opened it. They were too deeply focused on their conversation that they ignored it completely. She exhaled a sigh of relief and popped out her head, checking carefully both sides of the corridors.

There were too many doors, it would take her forever to find the Professor. But then she remembered he had given her his keys which she carried in her small satchel. Was there any possibility that Miraz had found out he had helped her? She wished he had for that would mean the Doctor was locked up in the dungeons. She took another look to both sides of the corridor and hid again, pushing the door shut a bit as another guard was about to pass her by.

An image of the corridor had already been printed in her memory a fact which impressed her. There was another flight of stairs just at the end on the left side of the corridor that lead both upstairs and downstairs. She had to do it. So once the guard was at the other side of the corridor, she bolted to the stairs, not bothering closing the door behind her and pressed her back against the stairwell's wall. So far she had done exceptionally well. But the hard part was only just beginning.

With her back against the cold, large stones, she descended slowly the steps and found herself a level lower than she was before, a level closer to the dungeons where hopefully the Professor was locked up in.

She bit her lips in aggravation as a guard noticed her shadow but she thanked her stars he had not sounded an alarm yet. She hated having to do this but she took her bow and a red-feathered arrow in her hands and prepared herself for the attack. As the Telmarine turned around the corner, he came face to face with the sharp tip of her arrow and gasped.

The second he was about to yell, Susan walked closer to him, not aware of the dark, menacing look her narrowed eyes had taken. "Do not breath a word or I will do something I don't want to." she hissed in a whisper and closed the distance between them, her arrow practically touching his jaw's skin. "Now, tell me, where is Dr. Cornelius?"

The man's lips parted and moved slightly as he mumbled incomprehensible syllables. She looked as threatening as possible as she pressured him to speak. The man swallowed noisily and pointed to his left, down the rest of the corridors. "In the dungeons. It's three floors down."

She smiled a sweet, satisfied but devious grin and jerked her head, motioning him to lead the way. The frightened man nodded and slowly started walking with Susan's arrow pressed lightly on his back. She used him to get rid of a couple of guards they ran into, always hiding behind a wall but he never felt the arrow being withdrawn from him.

After what seemed like eons for both of them, they descended the stairwell which lead to the dungeons. Susan was most relieved when seeing the troop had the keys to the Professor's liberation. The old man was lying uncomfortably in his cell's cold floor and was snoring soundly. The rattle of the guard's keys woke him up and through sleepy eyes he scanned the room about him in question. Noticing the man freeing him distorted his expression in puzzlement but relief as well. "What is-? Your Maj-!"

"Shhh." The girl placed a finger over her lips and smiled at him kindly. "No time for explanations. Get up!"

The wise man stood up a bit unsteadily and walked by her side. Susan held firmly her arrow pointed at the guard. "You stay there. Give him the keys." She ordered, motioning with her head to the Professor. The Prince's tutor smiled knowingly, understanding what her plan was. He closed noiselessly the bars of the cell and snaked an arm between them, grabbing the keys from the man's palm. He locked the bars and turned to face the Queen who was still pointing her weapon at the Telmarine. "Wait for me upstairs, Professor. Be ready to lock the door."

With her wicked smirk, she ordered the man to not speak a word and then started walking backwards, not wanting to leave him out of her sight just yet. Nodding, mostly to herself, she climbed in great hurry the stairs and heard the man started to scream, sounding the alarm. She exited as fast as possible the dungeon's door and Cornelius locked it behind her instantly. The wooden door muffled up the guard's agonized voice a little but should someone pass by it, he would hear him. They had to get out of the castle as swiftly as possible. "Which is the faster way out? A griffin is waiting for us."

"A..a.. griffin? A real Narnian griffin?" the Professor repeated the name in glee and surprise and chuckled wholeheartedly. "I knew they were not exterminated entirely!" he said to himself as they ran through the corridors. Susan hoped he was leading them somewhere. "Yes, of course, through the stables! This way, my Queen!"

Alarmed voices started rising at the end of the corridor and that was a signal of his escape being noticed. She tried to make the man run a bit faster but he was quite older than her. He suddenly pushed her through a secret passage way and after a moment she found herself being practically thrown into the stables. She grinned at him and shook her head.

She was taken aback as he gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the stables through the main door. She thought it odd that the Telmarines would leave the stable doors wide open and unguarded in the middle of the night but she did not complain. She found it rather convenient.

They soon got out in the main courtyard. Around them, torches were lit on balconies and troops were running frantically on walls and embrasures loading their crossbows. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted General Glozelle leading his Lord out on his balcony and pointing at her and the tutor. They had to double their speed. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. It wasn't long after when the great flutter of Searan's wings silenced everyone else's movements and had the Telmarines tilting their heads fully backwards and their jaws dropping at the sight of the magnificent creature.

"What are you waiting for?" a thickly accented voice yelled in fury. Susan didn't have to look behind to know it belonged to Miraz. She could picture his anger written all over his tanned face and she felt the faintest of satisfaction when he attempted to hide his despair. "Shoot that thing down! Don't let them get away!"

But it was already too late. Susan's arrows pierced the gatesmen's chests, leaving the gate half open, raised enough for them to escape. The moment they got out of the courtyard, Searan landed before them and lowered his wings so that they could climb on him. Crossbow's bolts started raining around them but thankfully some were blocked by the massive walls. Susan shot several troops off the walls before climbing on the creature's back and as they ascended up in the clouds as well. Lady Luck was obviously on their side that moment for they managed to get away without a single scratch. Well, a bolt had found its target on Searan's leg but the damage was minimal and not enough to slow him down.

"Now, Your Majesty, I owe you my sincere thanks! But what is the meaning of all this? Something wrong happened?" the Professor lost no time to give voice to the questions torturing his head. And he still had many to address her. So the young Queen took a deep breath and explained everything from the beginning as quickly as possible. In an hour or so they would arrive in Aslan's How and she had to give the man a chance to think things through and hopefully come up with some cure for the Prince.

* * *

"Your Majesty! It's such a relief you've returned safe and sound, my Queen! And you have found the Professor also!" Kamrian with Reepicheep on his shoulder welcomed the three. But they had no time for chattering. As soon as Susan's feet touched the ground, she requested to be immediately taken to the Prince. They had given him a caved room in the How where he was lying next to a roaring fire on a mattress of leafs and blankets while another layer of blankets was wrapped around him.

"Why have you covered him with so many blankets? He must be really hot!" the girl exclaimed shocked and went to take most of the blankets off when the wise badger stopped her and explained that he had to sweat the poison off his system. He also informed her they had given him a drop of the Valiant Queen's healing cordial mixed with some water and his wound was indeed cured. But of course the venom was still poisoning his blood.

"He has vomited blood three times since the moment he arrived, my Queen." Trufflehunter exclaimed in a hiss of worry. Susan lowered her gaze to the sleeping Prince. Judging by his restless shifts and tossing and turning, he was having a troubled sleep. "I gave him a potion that helped him drift off. He was in much pain so…"

"You have done well, my good badger." Susan placed an encouraging hand on the badger's small shoulder mastering her best smile. But exhaustion and worry had already won the best of her and it was starting to show on her gentle face. "Let the Professor take over for now. Get some rest, it's late."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I'd rather stay with the boy too. I want to offer my help." The small Narnian insisted, leaving no room for her to protest. So she only smiled and let him go, turning her attention to the tutor, asking if he had come up with some medicine that would help the Prince.

"Keep the boy warm. Someone has to get me herbs from the woods. I do hope the potion I'll make will cure him." Kamrian and three younger fauns offered to collect the herbs he had listed for them and left immediately in search of them.

Susan had knelt next to Caspian who, because of his pain, had started awakening.

"Susan, did you-?"

The girl silenced him yet again with a gentle yet firm finger over his lips and started wetting his face with the cloth dipped in a bowl of water beside him. "It's all right, Caspian. The Professor is here. He'll make a potion that will heal you. Just hold on a little longer."

He seemed more relaxed to know his tutor was around also and he closed his eyes relieved, enjoying the drops of cool water making their way down his face, cooling his burning skin. He caught Susan off guard when his shaky hand found her free one and locked his fingers around her palm. "Thank you."

She smiled at him even though he had his eyelids still shut and wasn't looking at her. She rubbed gently with her thumb his hand. "Are you feeling a little better? You should have sweated some part of the venom off by now. Right?" the question was mostly addressed to Trufflehunter who shrugged his shoulders uncertain.

"I cannot tell, Your Majesty. In two hours nothing much can happen."

"Please… take them off… it's…too hot…" Caspian started shifting violently in his artificial bed and was fighting weakly to remove the blankets off of him. His voice was almost trembling, husky and full of agony. Susan tried to calm him and trapped his hands in hers, holding them close to her chest. She wet his face some more hoping that it was comforting him but he still seemed restless. "Please… do something… I can't take it anymore…! It's driving me insane!"

Her heart clench on her chest as she watched him pleading helplessly and she wished she could do something to make him feel better. She closed her eyes, still holding his hands close to her, and for the first time since the moment she found herself in Narnia, she prayed. She called for Aslan to help him, to show some pity to the poor Prince for he deserved His kindness and aid. Of course she didn't expect a reply, she did expect though to be heard.

Not really thinking what she was doing, she bent over and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead and somehow that seemed to relaxing him. Thinking it a welcoming sign, she kept herself close to him and whispered in his ear in a comforting yet pleading voice, "Please, hold on a little longer. Everything will be all right soon. You're asking me to have faith and I do. I have faith on you and that you soon shall be as good as new! Just endure a bit more."

"I'm trying…" he whispered back in a calmer manner but the despair in his voice was still audible. "Yet I feel so weak… helpless, it's almost annoying… I feel as if my life is… I don't know if I…can hold on…for much longer… I mean I want to but…"

"It's a wonder you can talk at all, boy." Nikabrikk entered the room carrying a new bowl of fresh water. He placed it beside the kneeling Queen and walked out of the room without giving the young man a second glance. _Some people_, Susan rolled her eyes but ignored the grumpy, rude dwarf.

"I'm sure that, if you believe in yourself, if you believe you'll be all right, then you'll be healed, you'll get over it." She smiled and by feeling his irregular, hot breath tingling the skin of her collarbone, she realized she was too close to him. But she didn't want to back away, she liked talking so close to him, as if they were in a private space away from other people's inquisitive stares. "Whatever you need to feel better or comfortable, just name it."

He opened slightly his eyelids and looked at her pensively. His lips parted, the words barely coming out of his mouth before he started coughing uncontrollably. He jerked his hands out of her grip and rolled on his other side trying to control his coughing fit. But that only happened after he spat some blood on the dirty soil. He found a handkerchief close to his pillow and he cleaned his mouth with it before rolling on his back again and letting her take his hands and stand above him like she was just a moment before.

The woman was about to question him how he felt but he cut her off, not forgetting her previous words. "I just want some water." He wanted to say more, it was evident in his dark eyes that no matter how weak he was, those mysterious black orbs never would lose their fiery spark.

Susan pursed her lips apologetically and shook lightly her head, her chestnut curls brushing lightly the Prince's tanned face. "I'm sorry, I've been given strict instructions to not give you anything else to drink or eat. Anyway, I'm sure you won't be able to drink it or you'll vomit it. So anything you wish me to do but that." She said in a soft, sympathetic voice.

She was showing him pity, she was sorry for him and no matter how flattering one's concern can be, especially hers, he felt it pathetic and patronizing. He felt pathetic himself, being paralyzed under a pile of blankets, sweating like a pig and fighting to stay conscious. He should have been more careful to important details such as swords dipped in snake venom. Now everything was going wrong. While Miraz would build his bridge and his hordes of incompetent but many soldiers would cross the river and discovered them, he was battling to stay alive.

He was supposed to be preparing the Narnians for the upcoming battle, to be making plans with Susan to weaken Miraz's small empire, to help Susan get her memory back and become the Queen she truly was. He had to win this internal war and recover, the sooner the better so that he could put in action all his plans and materialize his dreams and wishes. He had to ignore the tingling pain that was slowly spreading in his body and resist the temptation of dropping shut his eyelids and never face the vivid sunlight again.

"..ian? Caspian!" a demanding squeeze around his wrists knocked him out of his thoughts and brought him to full consciousness. He heard Susan calling out his name almost in despair and despite his great wish to reply, the only thing he managed to do was part his lips. Susan became more frantic, he could feel it by her tense movements. He felt her dropping his hands and placing her palms around his face, forcing him to look at her fully. Agony and immense concern was written all over her face as she called out his name. He thought he found himself smirking faintly and raising his hand, his fingertips brushing against something smooth almost silken before everything started blurring, fading away and suddenly turned black.

* * *

"Caspian! Please, open your eyes! Look at me, look at my face!" Susan pleaded over and over again but it was pointless. He had drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing she wanted him to do. She heard people gathering around them, standing above the sleeping Telmarine and staring at him with puzzled concern. But they could do nothing, much to her aggravation.

The kind badger pushed the crowd aside and walked among them, holding another bowl of fresh water. With a demanding but gentle voice, he asked them away and then stood beside Susan. "He's raised fever." He announced in a voice that proclaimed he considered this unhoped and unfortunate. His attitude was only making her even more concerned. "Had he not passed out I wouldn't have taken it as a bad sign but now…he's getting worse. His Professor must hurry to make that potion."

"Trufflehunter, please go check if the fauns have returned. I'll try to keep him cool." The girl requested and took the wet fabric in her hands and started dampening his tanned face. He was sweating more profoundly now and she hoped it meant his system was clearing his body from the venom. She gazed at him for a moment, finding comforting that he seemed to be at least peaceful and painfree. He had smirked at her just before he passed out, he had smirked feebly yet she could make out satisfaction.

And he had also touched her cheek with his fingers. Why had he done that? Had he even realized what he had been doing? She wished he had not been becoming delirious also. She unconsciously drove a hand over the spot he had touched. It was still tingling her, she could still feel his calloused fingers contacting with her skin. It felt weird and yet… pleasant.

She shook her head, clearing her mind from her thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking like that. She focused on wetting his burning face, hoping that it was giving him some relief in his sleep, that it was washing any possible worries away. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. He was naïve and maybe careless, but he meant it well. All he wanted was peace, justice and freedom. And she could not think of any values more noble and great than those.

The clattering sound of hooves against the floor made her look over her shoulder. Kamrian was fetching some new blankets and clothes. "My Queen, can you please leave me a moment to change him? I'm sure you will need to take a… refreshing walk around to familiarize with the place."

The girl nodded and stood on her feet, placing the wet cloth on Caspian's forehead. She brushed the dust off her dress and found it rather inconvenient she had to do everything in it. "Kamrian, do you have a pair of man's cloths for me too? I feel rather uncomfortable in this."

"I do believe there is one change of clothes left. I shall bring it to you once I'm done with the Prince." He smiled kindly at her as she left. "Oh, and we have found all the herbs Dr. Cornelius requested. He is making the potion as we speak."

His words brought great relief to Susan. She felt her heart beating in normal rhythm again as she smiled gratefully at the faun and exited the room. She found herself wandering around the narrow corridors of the How. Wherever she went, she got the feeling of being in a limitless cave. There were so many passage ways that she did have to walk around them some more to learn which lead where. At least she had something to keep her distracted from her constant worry over the Prince of Telmar.

At the very end of one corridor, she discovered a new path she had not taken before. It was a bit darker than the others so she unattached one of the wall's torches and walked in. The path was larger than the others she had been walking in and strange paintings were decorating the walls. She walked closer to one of them and examined the paintings. One of them was portraying four kids, two boys and two girls. They were about to sit in their golden, magnificent thrones and gold or silver circlets were placed gracefully over their heads.

"The Kings and Queens of Old…" she breathed in a whisper as she ran her fingers over it. "My… brothers and… my sister…" it felt so strange speaking such words, speaking of siblings she did not remember but it also felt comforting to know that she wasn't alone, that she had a caring family. She smiled at the picture. They were the voices, the voices that kept on echoing in her mind. It all fitted perfectly now. But why was she listening to those voices? Was it some kind of trick, of magic? Was their purpose to guide her and to help her?

She didn't contemplate much on the matter as the next painting drew her attention. A faun with an umbrella under a lamppost? Now that was weird, almost comical but then again that lamppost was a symbol of… what really? She felt it stood for something though she could not remember much. A picture of a lamppost with a lit small fire, almost just a flame stood alone in the middle of a snow white forest. Soft flakes of snow were flying around it. "As if from a dream…" she spoke softly, completely entranced by the image formed in her head.

_"Or a dream of a dream…" _another voice said in her head but different than the ones she had heard before. Yet she knew it, she knew it belonged to someone close to her. The memory of that girl she had heard and almost saw in the forest was forming in her head, only she was older, at least ten years or even more, yet childish curiosity and intrigue was brightening her rosy face.

"Lucy?" she questioned, hoping she would get an answer from that memory. And she did, only in a way different than she had thought. Her mind took her some years ago in time but she was still standing under the same lamppost. A very young girl, with different clothing than she had saw in Narnia, was staring entranced at the metal pillar, as if she had never saw it before yet that spark of knowledge was easily seen in her eyes. She turned around to look behind her and saw in excitement the brunches moving, shaking the snow off their leaves.

_"I'm sure it's only just your imagination!"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending!"_

_"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"_

"Stop!" Susan's begging voice came out louder than she had thought. Instantly every image dissolved and every voice went silent. She had realized she had covered her ears with her hands. With slow moves, she looked around hoping no one had heard or seen her. She rubbed her aching head before picking up the torch she had accidentally dropped. She quickly left that place, thinking it would do her no good being surrounded by all these memories at once. It would only confuse her even more and she had to put some order to all of them.

She walked away taking reluctant looks over her shoulder. Perhaps Caspian and the centaur Glenstorm were right after all. But she could not handle it on her own, she needed some support, someone to have faith in her. She just had to wait until Caspian got better.

She followed the corridor out of curiosity to see where it'd lead her to. It was a massive room, that much she could see. But the pitch black darkness wasn't allowing her to see anything further than that. She walked to one side of it until her legs bumped on a great stone. She waved the torch above it and realized it was a lighting system. She brought her torch down to the stone ditch in which oil was held and the liquid instantly lit up. She admired mesmerized the enchanting way the fire was spreading around the chamber, lighting it up, giving it life.

Carvings were graved upon the stone walls though she could not understand what they represented. She walked a bit further in as the fire kept on spreading. Stones, that probably represented something before it got destroyed, were in the middle of the room. She walked closer to it and examined it. It was actually a table, a great crack had broken it in half but not entirely. An incomprehensible language was written around it but she did not waste time trying to translate it.

Once she noticed the spreading of the fire had coursed to a stop, she lifted her head up and immediately gasped at the sight. Of all the carves on the walls, that one she could instantly guess what it was. It represented a massive, imposing lion with his stone eyes looking directly at her. "Aslan…"

* * *

**Ooof! Wrote it in one day! Oh, and I really enjoyed it by the way! Maybe not my best chapter but I really like it! So what did you think of poisoned Caspian? Dr. Cornelius rescue? I hope it didn't come out forced or anything! But I mostly enjoyed writing the last bit with Susan remembering and all! Now, I'm not sure if I should have her remember immediately everything or have her remember small, random parts of her life... What do you think? Let me know in a review! :)  
**


	7. A Prince's Agony & A Queen's Confusion

** We've been through this, I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just the plot and the characters of my own imagination and blah, blah, blah, blah...  
**

* * *

Darkness. That's all she could see. But that was until she opened her eyelids and blinked a couple of times in order to adjust her vision to the bright light of the morning sun. Where was she? The place seemed so familiar and yet too strange at the same time. She was in a forest, in the middle of a clearing actually and she knew she had been there before. Everything was just too familiar, even the scents and the melodious silence.

The girl stood up and brushed the dirt and leafs off her skirt. She looked around her a bit sheepishly, tilting her head back so to look at the full height of the enormous trees. These were really huge trees, imposing and looking as if they hid life or some sort of secret in them. Such trees she had only seen in… No, that was not possible. She had been told that she'd never enter Narnia again, Aslan had forbidden her. But wait, isn't just that, what they had been meaning to do just a couple of hours ago? Or had more time passed than that?

The problem was, she couldn't remember much, her last memories were kind of blurred and she could hardly recognize the faces; she just knew who they were. And those memories only brought more questions in mind. Where were the rest of her friends and family? She had to explore the place, firstly because she had to be certain she was in Narnia and secondly, because she had to find the rest of them should they have entered the magical land also.

She knocked off her shoes, she never really liked those heels anyway, they just matched with her dark blue skirt and black jacket. And after all, she enjoyed feeling the soothing softness of the damp ground under her feet, it made her feel like…home. If she was in Narnia indeed, then why did the place look so deserted, and even a bit hostile? No dancing trees or dryads dancing merrily at the melody of the fauns' flutes. Just an immense, serene silence which also hid the promise of some threat lurking about.

The Narnia she remembered from her last journey there was a land where Narnians and Telmarines lived in peace and where the people roamed carelessly in the woods since every danger and threat was washed up. But that calm and quiet reminded her of her second time in Narnia, when she and her siblings had been called by the young Prince to help him claim back his throne and free Narnia. She could still remember the frightening feeling of being unable to find Aslan, of dreaming about Him but not being able to actually reach Him.

"Hello?" she heard her voice shattering the quiet, startling some birds who had their nests among the dense brunches of the trees. Her cry was quite spontaneous, she hadn't even known she wanted to call out for help. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do since she couldn't know her exact location nor what threat was hiding behind all this calmness. But that silence was frightening her, especially now that she was all alone. Maybe, should her family and friends have fallen in Narnia also, they would hear and find her. "Somebody there?"

Still no answer she received. Maybe she had to search some more. The heat was starting to raise so she took off her jacket and absentmindedly tossed it to the side.

"Hey!"

The voice made her jump and a soft crying gasp escaped her pinky lips. She turned around only to meet with a man half her size, holding a sword that looked more like a great dagger while her black jacket was resting carelessly on top of his head, blocking his vision. He removed it angrily with his free hand and narrowed menacingly his dark eyes upon her. "You did that on purpose, didn't ya?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she waved frantically her hands and shook her head till she got dizzy. "What? No! Pleas-!"

"You wanted to distract me so you can 'take care of me' more easily, eh?" he ignored her denials and walked threateningly towards her with his sword still pointed at her. "Don't lie to me, filthy Telmarine! I know these tricks o' yours! But I ain't gonna be fooled again!"

"Wait. What did you just call me?" she stopped dead in her tracks. What was happening? She obviously was in Narnia and she was correct. Something wasn't right. Had the Narnians and Telmarines turned against one another? She had thought that Caspian had taken care of that during his reign. According to Eustace, actually.

"Oh, I hurt your feelin's by calling ya filthy?" the dwarf mocked her. "No matter, how did ya get here? I came here to save mysel' from you and your lot and stil-!"

"No, no." she cut him off, she didn't know what he was talking about anyway. "You called me… Telmarine… what is…?" her voice trailed off and she rubbed her temple with her hand. There was too much to process and she was already exhausted and feeling her whole body sore and numb after that accident. _Wait, what accident?_ Her face shot up in question as more clear images started flooding her mind. They were in the train on their way to Professor Kirke's old house to retrieve the rings. And then the train started…- "We were going home…" she whispered to herself, remembering her sister's words. "And here we are. At least, I am… but what happened to-?"

The dwarf's grumpy voice shook her out of her reverie as she relived her last moments with her beloved family. "Oi, are you mentally disabled or something?"

"Uh… sorry but… do you know where I am, because I obviously am a little lost."

"You mean you ain't a… Telmarine…?" the dwarf's eyes traveled up and down her figure in disbelief. She could tell it would be difficult to persuade him, after all, she had learned that dwarfs are the most headstrong creatures one could ever meet. "You don't really look like one o' 'em, indeed…" he lowered his weapon, intrigue suddenly winning the best of him and he practically started circling her. "You're in Galma. The question is how did ya end up here? And who the heck are you?"

"Galma!" the word came out in her most chirpy and squeaky voice. But how could she hide her shock? She was in Galma, _Galma_! The little island she had visited with her siblings during the Golden Age several times just because it was half a day away from Cair by boat. "What-? How-? You don't-. Galma? How did I get here? I thought I was in Narnia!"

The dwarf gave her his most puzzled and yet funny look and sheathed his sword. Why would he take a girl of seventeen who was obviously going crazy as a dangerous threat? "You _are_ mentally disabled…"

"No, I'm not!" she practically yelled at him exasperated by his attitude and stomped angrily her foot on the soil. "I'm just lost and confused! Oh, Merlin's beard! What is going on?"

"What did you just say?" the little man suddenly got serious. She frowned at his look of inquisitive wonder. What could she possibly have said that had unsettled him so? "I've never heard anyone using this expression for several thousand years. Since their disappearance, actually."

"What?" she questioned again, getting more and more confused and annoyed by her confusion. "Oh, Aslan, please help me!"

"Who are you, girlie?"

She held her high up and puffed out her chest in dignity at his calling her 'girlie'. "I am Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

* * *

One day. One bloody day had passed and the Prince from Telmar was still unconscious. According to Nikabrik, he had woken up couple of times but no one could really trust his words. And even if he had, it still did not matter. The facts that he was motionless and sweating like he was thrown in the darkest pits of hell remained unchanged and were getting everyone, especially Susan, all the more worried. Actually, she had seen him stir a bit and heard him mumble things that made no sense but she hoped he was not getting delirious.

_But why won't he wake up? _She rolled on her side so that she was looking at him and supported her head on her hand. She had fallen asleep by his side that night, keeping him cool and wanting to constantly be beside him in case he opened his eyes.

It was quite a wonder she had resisted the temptation of bolting out of the room. Because of the many candlelights, torches and the roaring fire, the place was just too hot and she was sweating buckets also. But the circumstances were tolerable, nothing she couldn't handle. And besides, she had to be there should the Prince have need of anything. She wasn't sure why she cared so much for him. It was unnatural, irrational. She barely knew him. And yet, the moment he got hurt, she felt crushed. Why?

Her eyes rove on his tanned face. He looked almost exotic. He was the exact opposite of her when it came down to their appearances. He was dark; dark, unruly hair, dark, chocolate eyes, dark, honeylike skin. And she felt so attracted to that mysterious, handsome dark of his.

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just confessed to herself. She jumped up, looking instantly away. She had told to herself that she was attracted to… him. No, no, she couldn't. She shouldn't. Attraction to the young Prince should be out of the question, her logic screamed at her. She didn't remember much and they were in the middle of an upcoming war. Crushing on him was the last thing she should want. And yet her heart craved to give in and admit that it should be the first thing she should want. He was so good to her, so generous and kind, he was willing to help her no matter what and he was sincere and gallant. Being a handsome Prince was a plus also, she thought with a blush and a silent giggle. What more could she want in a man?

"Oi, you all right, Majesty? It's like an August's scorching sizzler in 'ere!" Trumpkin's hoarse voice made her take a deep breath in startle as he abruptly knocked her out of her thoughts. She nodded lightly her head and focused her eyes on the ground beneath her feet again, not being really in a mood for conversation. He didn't seem to be chatty either, but she had never seen him in such mood since the day she met him. He nodded as well and entered the room, his difficulty to breath by the great heat and lack of oxygen that the fire was consuming showing almost right away. "How's the-? Oi, he's… is he… awake?"

"What?" the word barely left her lips as she turned to look at the unconscious young man. Her eyes widened at seeing him shifting unsettled in the blankets, his face wrinkled in pain and his hands clenching onto the blankets tightly as if holding on for dear life. She instantly crawled by his side and dampened his face with clear, cool water. He had started sweating again and his temperature had risen a bit. "Yes, he's coming around I think. Call for the Professor and Trufflehunter."

"Aye." The red dwarf muttered as he exited the door. He may look grumpy and alike his friend, Nikabrik, but he seemed more goodhearted and kind, even though he managed to hide it, quite well some times.

The two Narnians and the Telmarine Professor were instantly by her side, looking worriedly at the wobbling Prince. Soft groans and moans were leaving his lips from time to time, a sign of his pain not being gone but actually increasing. Not a good sign at all.

"The venom they use, usually takes effect a day or two after it has contacted with the skin." The Professor explained though nobody had asked. But he knew the question was playing in everybody's head. "I'm afraid the young Prince has not yet faced the worse."

* * *

Heat.

He felt as if he was trapped in an enormous caldron of boiling water.

And pain, so much pain that he could wish he would die.

His insides were tossing and turning in his body, his stomach was tied in a huge knot of restless snakes that were constantly moving and hissing tremulously, tormenting him. He heard himself groan as he violently rolled on a side, with the hope his body would get some peace but it only gotten worse.

The scorching pain and the burning nauseous feeling started spreading through his body and he fought to be freed by it. He felt arms holding tightly his stomach and after a while he realized they were his own arms. The pain got more intense and unbearable, it was slowly creeping its way up his throat and, he hoped, out of his body.

In addition to the tormenting, burning pain rising in him, a coughing fit made it all the worse and he felt a hot liquid choking him, preventing him from breathing. Panic seared him as he pressed his head on the leaves and ripped clothes under him, trying hard to inhale the refreshing, vital air. He started coughing more violently and he felt the liquid filling his mouth, he could taste its metallic, bitter savor on his tongue and lips before it finally escaped his mouth but the vile taste still lingered.

The nauseous torment ceased for a moment and he felt something wet being gently swept all over his face and his jaw. It was reacting with his sweaty, burning skin but it was pleasurable, comforting. He took a deep breath, trying to control his heavy breathing and to regain his self-peace. The heat was boiling in the room and in his body, he could feel it searing him and yet an icy chill ran down his spine, made him shiver a little.

An incomprehensible mumbling reached his ears and a vivid light made him realize he had unwillingly attempted to open his eyelids. It hurt his eyes a bit but for a moment, he tried to make out the blurred shapes that had gathered around him. He guessed they were the source of the muffled mumbling but he couldn't bring himself to focus on anything else than the pain that was slowly starting to boil in him again.

He forced his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as the suffering ache got even greater each passing moment. It was because of something icy and soft that contacted with the skin of his face that made him attempt once more to focus on the figures and voices. Perhaps focusing would lessen his pain.

"Ca..?"

A female voice filled with tenderness and worry. _Susan_. What was she trying to say to him? He opened his lips about to ask her but the pain attacked him once more and he had to purse his lips to restrain himself from crying out loud. _Susan, focus on her._

"..pian?"

Was she speaking his name? He wasn't sure. He wished to speak to her, oh, very much so, but that ghastly burning under his skin, all over his body made it quite a task.

"Ca… Cas..pian. Can you hear me, Caspian?" deciding to fight with his own body, he focused all of his attention on her and slowly the light became more bearable and shapes, figures and colours clearer and explicit. With the corner of his eyes, he realized the cold on his cheeks was coming from Susan's affectionate hands cupping his face comfortingly.

"Caspian, please, can you hear me?" she asked again, her voice turning a bit more desperate now but she seemed to be making efforts to control it, hide it. With much difficulty he swallowed and lightly nodded his head. A small, hopeful smile curled faintly on the corners of her full lips and she exchanged a meaningful, short glance with the man standing beside her. _Dr. Cornelius?_

"Can you speak?" another voice spoke again, a hoarse voice stamped by grave hope. It was familiar, but strange. Another head popped into his vision. _Trumpkin_?

He prepared himself by taking a deep breath to reply when the searing pain overtook him again, choked him. He realized he sat up as he started coughing violently again, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. Everyone, but Susan, stepped away, wanting to give him some room to breathe properly. But the coughing did not cease until he turned to the other side and vomited some more of his blood. It wasn't much but if the frequency of vomits was this great…

"Caspian? Can you say something? Anything?" Susan asked again as he lied back on the ground.

He nodded again, closing his eyes for a moment before saying in a rusty, trembling voice, "Why am I- I… w-worse th-an-?"

"It's the venom. The most grave symptoms take effect after a day or two, my Prince." His greatly concerned Professor cut him off, not wanting him to tire himself with speaking. The man in pain nodded again and took another look at the old man's face. Fatherly worry and affection was almost showing on his wrinkled features of warm protectiveness. Having him beside him was such a relief. "I have made the antidote. I could not give it to you before because you were asleep but now… well…" he didn't get to finish his thoughts for he abruptly stood up and left for the kitchen.

"Caspian." Susan's gentle voice faltered but a tint of sweetness in the way she spoke his name sparked the tiniest of hope in him for the briefest of seconds. "Caspian, look at me. look at my face." She said in an advising pleading voice as she took his face in her hands again. She was being so caring to him, so gentle and kind that it made him feel he was not so alone in this after all. "You are going to be-"

"As… go-od as- n- new?" he managed to say, mastering his best cheeky grin at which he failed miserably for the pain made him wince a bit. She gasped softly at his display of suffering and placed a soothing, tender kiss on his forehead. If anything, that gesture made him focus entirely on her.

"Yes." She smiled but the bitter sorrow behind her well-plastered grin was easily seen. "You're going to be as good as new." she agreed and stroke gently his face, brushing lightly her fingertips against his skin. He wished the nauseating and ache would go away for that tiny second instead of increasing his misery. "You're going to be just fine. And you're going to lead the Narnians in battle. And you're going to defeat Miraz. And you're going to be Telmar's rightful, great King."

Generous, hopeful words that he held in his heart for he dearly wished they would come true. He had to recover, he had to get well just to achieve his goals and conquer his dreams. Just to make reality everything the young Queen had just enlisted. Yes, he would get well. He promised himself, despite the disheartening and utterly discouraging wobbling, slithering feeling getting more and more intense inside of him.

Just until the Professor arrived with his antidote, he had thrown up some small dose of his blood again. The blood loss, the great heat of the room, the constant pain and his nausea were getting him tired, too tired, and he wasn't sure for how long he would last. He just knew he had to believe he would.

The Professor tried to make him swallow the antidote drop by drop but he practically spat most of it out as nausea and throttles made his stomach turn against him.

"It does not matter my Prince. I have made plenty of this antidote. When you get better you'll have it again." he had told with a reassuring smile. And it wasn't long after that driven by exhaustion and tire, he passed out again, leaving the four companions gazing at his sleeping form worriedly, with a mixture of sorrow, wish and despair in their eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, so so so so so TERRIBLY AWFULLY FRIGHTFULLY GREATLY sorry for this short chapter and for the awkward way I ended it. But you must know, it was VERY hard to write, I think one of the few chapters I devoted so much time and care so please bare with me! **

**Oh and please don't hate me for what I'm doing to poor Caspian. I hate that also but we all know he's going to be fine in the end, don't we? Otherwise what's the meaning of this story? XD **

**Oh, and I've got to clear something out. Yes, the rest of the Pevensies will find her but much later. As you saw for yourselves, Lucy is in Galma. *_* Who knows where the boys are? XD and as per their ages, well:**

**Peter:22**

**Susan: 21 (which you already knew)  
**

**Edmund: 19**

**Lucy: 17**

**Caspian: 22 also. (don't yell at me, please XD) **

**Now that we've cleared that out, please, please, PLEASE leave a review :D  
**


	8. Taking Action

** I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just the plot and the characters of my own imagination etc. etc. ...**

**Just a little note. Gikabrik is the dwarf that found Lucy in the woods. Yes, he's a good one :P  
**

* * *

Drunk.

He felt dizziness and headache and his vision was slightly blurry. Therefore he felt as if he were drunk.

He tried to sit upright but his body felt as though it was stuck on the ground. Which, by the way, felt very strange underneath him. Dry, dead leaves felt cold and crispy in his palms as he tried to push his body up one more time. The soil was damp and extremely soft while the scent wafting in the air was very much different than the one he had been scenting for the past few years in England. It was cool with an intensity of sweet freshness and cleanness and stimulated him inside. He had scented an air such as that one before, he would recognize it anytime.

And as his vision got clearer and clearer, he tilted his head backwards to look at the full height of the imposing trees and he looked at both his right and left to gaze at the imperious mountains that were surrounding him. He was on one himself as well, he realized by the canyon separating him from the other mounts. And probably near a brook or a small river, judging by the sweet, melodious sound of the fluent waters and by the sweet savor of the air that he could almost taste on his tongue.

When he reckoned he was able to stand steadily on his feet and that his dizziness had passed, he slowly got up and took a better look around him. Where was he? This place certainly was not England. It wasn't even in his world. He would have guessed he was in Narnia but the landscape was very much different than the one he remembered. Narnia was a beautiful land forester with low mountains and hills to the south and the place he was in was quite different than that. The mental description he made, however, fitted only one other place he knew and had visited a couple of times. But it was irrational. Why would he find himself there?

He started walking to a random direction, mainly following the brook's gentle sound, feeling his mouth quite dry and his throat sore. Drinking some clean, cool water would help him think in a clearer, more accurate way and it would improve his eyesight also.

He started sloping down the hill –which was quite a high one- and saw that it was actually a river and a quite large one. It almost resembled the one of Beruna.

He broke into a jog and knelt at the shore of the flowing rapidly river. He dipped his cupped palms in with relief and the icy cold of the water immediately had an effect on him. He drank thirstily and washed his face and he found memories flowing through his head the way those waters did. They were in a train cabin bickering as usual. And then Lucy heard a sound which his brother named as track's breaking. And the train derailed and the last thing he could remember of that horrific scene was embracing tightly his siblings before everything went black. Maybe he was in Aslan's Country then?

He was so deep in his thoughts and so overwhelmed with emotions by the memories that he did not hear footsteps approaching him. It was when he felt something cold, something metal and sharp touching lightly his neck that he lifted his head alerted.

"Get up and turn around." Someone ordered, a male voice quite heavy and imposing. He did as he was told and upon turning to meet with the attacker, he saw a whole squad of seven or maybe eight soldiers. They all bore a shield and a breastplate of a blood-red royal cross surrounded by a yellow, golden colour. He was correct then.

He was in Archenland, but what year was it?

"How did you get here, Telmarine?" the man, who was obviously the captain of his squad, pressed the tip of his spear a little below his throat making him roll his eyes in aggravation but also wonder what he could mean. Didn't the Telmarines live in peace with Archenland? Caspian had told them so, anyway. So why did he think he was from Telmar and was this hostile?

"Uh, I am not a Telmarine and I honestly have no idea as to how I got here." He answered sincerely, raising his hands in the air. "And where is here exactly?"

The captain even though still cautious, lowered his spear and heard one of his soldiers stating the exact same thing going through his head. He neither had the Telmarine accent and despite his dark hair and eyes, he didn't have the looks also. "You are in the Winding Arrow river of Archenland." The captain confirmed his suspicions. "Who are you stranger?"

He sighed and averted his eyes on the ground beneath them, knowing it was pointless. Well, at least he'd have tried. "I am King Edmund the Just of Narnia. Believe it or not, and I should think the latter…"

All of the troops and the captain included broke into a violent laughter. "You mean to tell me that you are one of the four monarchs of Narnia who disappeared 1300 years ago?"

"Yes, I d…do.." his voice faltered a little when he proceeded thoroughly his words. Did he say 1300 years since the four monarchs disappeared? No that was impossible, not probable. "Excuse me, but did you say 1300 years since the day we disappeared?" he requested, ignoring their grinning faces. The man nodded. "Could- could you tell me exactly what occurred during those 13 eons? It's really important."

"Well, nothing much to say, _King Edmund,"_ Edmund ignored again the provoking irony of his when calling his name. "Caspian the Conqueror of Telmar took over Narnia and exterminated every creature living in it. Now that tyrant, Miraz, is ruling over Telmar and Narnia and His Majesty suspects a war breaking between our nations any time soon."

"What?" Edmund exclaimed at the news. How was it possible? Miraz was dead, Narnia was free, Caspian was King –and probably dead also-. Had he turned back in time? What for? Aslan had always a plan but this one was not exactly his best one. Well, if he really was during Miraz's tyrannical monarchy, then he must have been called by Caspian. But what of his siblings? Where were they? "Sir, please, you must help me. I really am King Edmund and I have great need of your help. Please, take me to Anvard, to your King."

"And why should we trust or believe you?" the man narrowed his golden eyes in suspicion and Edmund thought he was about to raise his spear again.

"Sir, look at me." Edmund snapped at him, getting tired by the conversation. "I'm weaponless, exhausted and in those stupid clothes of my world. What threat may I possibly be for your King or country?"

* * *

Lucy was restless.

She would never have believed in Gikabrik's words –upon which everyone else insisted- unless Aslan had visited her in her dreams and told her everything. About her sister and brothers and she had also been given counsel she intended to follow. Queen Dalia of Galma, whose husband was Miraz's ally, had agreed instantly to give her a small squad of her troops and a ship that would secretly take them to Archenland, away from the eyes of Telmarines or her husband's troops'. She had also written a letter in which she explained how thinks were to King Dargan of Archenland and suggesting a secret allegiance between Galma and Archenland in order to win the war against Miraz's army.

Now, the Valiant Queen, tailed by ten of Dalia's troops, was walking hastily through the grand entrance of the palace in Anvard, the letter squeezed in her hand as she lifted her skirts with the other one. Queen Dalia had made sure to offer her some of her gowns, suitable for a Queen, especially one of the Queens of Old.

Without losing anytime, Lucy found way to the throne room, not bothering to announce herself to the guards. She pushed the great doors open and got in the massive room.

She found King Dargan discussing vividly with one of his counselors before he turned to look at her shocked and surprised. She walked beside him and curtsied slightly, not caring about interrupting their conversation. "Your Majesty, I am Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. I must speak with you, at once."

His eyes grew twice as big at the announcement of her title and name, and his lips parted as he prepared himself to reply but another voice cut him off.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Edmund walked in and upon seeing his sister, he jogged across the room, as did she, and they crushed on one another in a bear hug before he lifted her off the ground and twirled her in the air. "Lu, sister, I am so glad to see you!" he exclaimed in glee after a brief moment, surprising his sister for Edmund was never one for heart-felt words and such expressions of his affections.

"And I you, brother!" she replied, her voice matching his enthusiasm. "Aslan told me you'd be here. He sent me to find you. Oh, it's such a relief to see one of my siblings!" she exclaimed, pulling him in yet another embrace which he accepted. "Well, I've got so much to tell you and you me! But first things first." she tried to contain herself and pulled away, but with his hand in hers, she led them before a very astonished King of Archenland.

"So it's true…? You really are…?" Dargan's voice trailed off and with a funny look he ascended upon his golden throne and sat in it. "How is it-"

"We have no time for this, Your Majesty." Lucy cut him off with urgency. "I have a letter for you from Queen Dalia of Galma."

"Galma? Those traitors who allied with Miraz?" he suddenly got furious, his eyes darkening and looking perfectly stubborn upon the matter. "What do they want?"

Lucy had been informed by Dalia that he would react this way and she sighed. Not that anyone blamed him. Dargan had suggested an allegiance with Galma but King Radla, Dalia's husband, refused since his ancestors had already capitulated with the Telmarine Kings. They had been, of course, driven out of fear since the Telmarines threatened to declare war against them and a treaty was the best way of salvation.

However, King Radla actually was on Miraz's side and one of his supporters, while his Queen was secretly offering her counsel and aid to rebellious groups. No words could describe her glee when meeting Lucy and Gikabrik, for she was relieved to see that Narnians were not entirely extinct after all and for she was a great admirer of the Golden Age and its rulers and was herself a believer of Queen Susan's Horn magical powers.

Lucy walked before him and handed him the letter. He grabbed it abruptly and began to read it thirstily, his stiffened face softening bit by bit, hosting every kind of emotion one could imagine. Once he was finished reading it, he looked up at her and her brother, who stood beside her with an arm thrown over her shoulders. "Secret truce?" he requested almost rhetorically and Lucy nodded. "You think Radla won't find out eventually?"

"The only ones who'll know will be us, the Queen and a couple of her counselors. The troops obey her commands now that her husband is gone. United with your own and with the Narnians, we can easily defeat Miraz's army."

"Narnians? But they no longer exist. Do they?" he requested and the look on their faces gave him the answer he was looking for. "All right. But how do we contact them?"

"I'll go." Edmund offered, stepping forward. He wished dearly to find himself in Aslan's How and to see Caspian and his old friends. He missed all that. But he was also eager to find out what had occurred while they were gone. But probably Lucy held more answers than the place could ever hold. "Give me some of your troops and I'll find them. I know where they are."

"All right." Lucy said. "Go find Susan, she's with them. And Caspian as well. But Aslan told me she's facing a difficulty with herself. I guess you'll find out there what it means. I'll send for Peter."

"Done." Edmund said, not having to ask her to know that she was informed of their brother's whereabouts, and they both turned to look at the pensive King expectantly, waiting for his acquiesce and agreement, for they had to know he would back them up in case of need. "What do you think, Your Majesty."

"Well," he started, chin in hand, thinking through their words. ",anything to get rid of those barbarians."

* * *

"He's getting better."

Susan's head shot up at those three, very simple words. The badger nodded with a small smile on his face, confirming his own words, telling her mentally she had not imagined it. Her face broke into a smile and she lowered her head so to stare again at the Prince's handsome but exhausted, sleeping face.

Two days had passed and he had awakened only thrice. The first time they had attempted to force, always in a gentle manner, the antidote down his throat was a lost cause, for his throttles and nausea, that was surely burning him inside, made him spit it out and swallow, with great difficulty, a very small amount of the liquid. The two other times he had managed to drink most of it, thanks to Susan's gentle caresses and sweet words.

Susan brushed her fingers lightly on his sweaty forehead. He had been in such pain and discomfort that week that she felt sick even trying to imagine his suffering. She felt greatly sorry for him and wished she could have helped him get over it in a soother, gentler way.

However, she had not been in a better condition herself. She had barely slept and those couple of times sleep managed to beat her powerful resistance, she had had dreams full of ugly images and probably some of them were memories. She clearly remembered hiding behind a bush, a little girl sobbing in her arms, while she could feel her own hot tears tracking their way down her cheeks as they witnessed a woman, tall, eerie and haunting, driving with hunger and passion a stone knife in a beautiful but shaved lion's flesh. The pain she felt rushing through her as the lion slowly faded to the blackness was indescribable.

"He's coming around. I shall get the antidote and give you a moment with him." Trufflehunter informed in a low, soft voice and left the room.

Just like the badger had predicted, she heard the Prince groan and moan faintly as he started shifting and stirring. With hope burning in her sapphire orbs, she got closer to him. He blinked a bit, even when his eyes were shut, and he slightly fluttered his eyelids open.

Her full lips broke into a wide smile of relief and she placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. It was quite pointless since the room was still too warm but she could understand if the fever was still running. And with a sigh of contentment, she realized the fever was gone. "Hey." She only said in a loud whisper, feeling stupid. _Is this the best you could come up with?_

He returned her smile with a faint grin of his as he attempted to rub his temple with his hand. "Am I... dead... yet?"

Susan shushed him with an abrupt gesture of her finger over her lips and he chuckled feebly at her reaction. "Don't you ever say that again!" she hissed softly in a whisper and he kept on chuckling faintly. "Don't you laugh at me, young man! Once you're fully well, you are in very big trouble!"

"Ou, I'm... scared!" he mastered his best funny, scared voice but failing miserably by the hoarseness nestled in his throat. He started coughing softly but violently enough to spit a couple of drops of blood. That got Susan worried all over again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Caspian." She pleaded apologetically. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. At least... I'm alive…" he said truthfully and groaned in pain again as he attempted to feel a bit more comfortable in his covers.

Susan brushed several of his damp, dark locks away from his face, earning an appreciative nod from the Prince while informing him the badger would return with what was left of his antidote. He grunted in annoyance and pain at the same time, taking a grimace of disgust at the mention of the liquid that was supposed to cure him. "Is that... r..really neces..sary?"

"I'm afraid so, my Prince." An awfully familiar voice answered on her behalf and Susan smiled at the look of recognition and relief of Caspian's upon facing his Professor standing above them with the cup of the antidote. "It's good to finally see you awake, Prince Caspian."

"Professor…" the young man breathed in delight but he could not say anything further than that. They all knew he was glad to finally meet with a loving person, after all, and there was no need for words to describe his thoughts, he realized after a moment. Susan and the Narnians were trying so hard to help him feel better and to cure him and he was not only grateful but surprised of the tenderness and care they showed. But having a familiar person around him, the man he had trusted since a very young age, was different and more comforting.

"Your Majesty, could you…?" Dr. Cornelius addressed her politely, handing her over the small cup and she accepted it with a sad smile. She placed her palm under Caspian's head and helped him sat up a bit so that he would swallow the liquid more easily. She brought the cup to his lips and started giving him the antidote, drop by drop. By his face that showed almost agony, she knew the nausea had come back and that she had to be gentle and patient if she didn't want him to spit it all over the floor again.

Alongside, she tried to sooth him by brushing his hair with her fingers and by whispering soft words close to him so that only he would listen to her. She withdrew the cup when she saw him clenching tightly his teeth, beads of sweat being produced by his wrinkled forehead. "Just one sip and we're done, Caspian… come on… please…" she begged in the same gentle voice but he shook his head.

"I can't… I think… throw up…" he said slightly breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Don't you want to get better?" she felt as if she were talking to a child and he obviously felt it too for he side-glanced at her weirdly. She was about to press him some more when she got an idea. She took from her belt the small bottle with Queen Lucy's cordial and searched for approval in the Professor's eyes. "Might as well give it one more try…" she shrugged and he acquiesced with a nod and a smile.

She let one small drop drip from the crystal bottle and put it away. She lifted Caspian's head again and touched his lips with the cup. "I know it's difficult for you… but you must, come on, for me, I hate to see you like that…"

He pursed his lips and gave her a desperate look as he let her pour the remaining liquid in his mouth. His face distorted in misery and distaste as he forced the last drops down his throat. But he did it and she gave him a proud look before kissing his cheek lightly. "See, not that hard..."

"You clearly have not tasted this thing…"

* * *

Three more days and nights came and passed as swiftly as the wind, a fact quite surprising to all of them. Caspian was feeling better and better, the nausea attacks had lessened and he had vomited only twice. The fever had also lessened a great deal and they needed not light too many torches anymore, much to everyone's relief the room's temperature had returned to its normal.

The Professor made him another portion of the antidote which he drunk with facility while Susan fed him with some water and bread, despite his complains of not being a baby and of actually being capable of feeding himself. However, he was aware of the fact that she enjoyed helping others and finding herself something useful to do. She felt better when aiding him, and that never ceased to amaze him. And besides, being fed by such gentle and pretty hands was not so bad after all, he would think when gazing upon her face.

Caspian happened to overhear some of their conversations while being asleep and most of them concerned Miraz and his fast growing powers and army. They needed help for their troops were greatly outnumbered. He shared the belief of Susan's that numbers do not win a battle but they did help, as much as catapults did, for Miraz was equipped with lots of them. They had to think of a strategy to destroy those war machines.

But each time he attempted to be part of the discussion, they turned silent not wanting to get him restless with worrying over Miraz and the upcoming war. Only Susan secretly shared what she knew with him and maybe even Trumpkin or Reepicheep.

After those three days, he could also stand properly on his feet and walk without having stomachaches or dizziness attacking him. He was convinced he was even ready to yield a sword –thus the reason of him carrying it always on his person- and run into battle though he dared not share such belief with the rest for they would try to change his mind.

"You're sick, you don't know what you're talking about." Susan's instant reply was when he decided to test his chances, he did know however she did not mean those words. But he wouldn't take no for an answer and so he started chasing her around, more like tailing her like a dog.

"I am fine! As good as new!" he exclaimed but tried to disguise the sudden rush of blood in his head that got him dizzy for a brief moment. She gave him a hard but funny look at his words and kept on walking away. "Come on, just… test me!"

"Test you?" she chuckled. She was in the process of collecting and offering bows to the troops who wished to practice archery with her. Her lips parted, refusal already on her lips when an idea dawned on her. "Fine. But only if you prove your so-called skills in the crossbow. Mind you, I get to pick your target."

"Fine." He exclaimed stubbornly. He headed hastily back to the How and returned as swiftly with a crossbow in his hands and a bag full of bolts strapped around his waist. She shook her head, smiling to herself and stepped aside, giving him access to stand before her. The Narnians walked away but they were close enough to watch their little show.

"Have I told you that these clothes do not convince as Queen-like?" he said, his dark orbs traveling up and down her body, examining her man's clothing, a crooked smirk threatening to shine at the corner of his lips.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lips. She wished to prevent the bashful smile that was about to crack on her firmly pressed lips. The blush on her cheeks, however, she could not disguise as he kept on staring at her silhouette. "You see that pinecone?" she said, distracting both his gaze upon her and her thoughts off him.

He grinned confidently and raised his weapon. "No problem." He said assuredly, his Telmarine accent thicker than ever, almost melodious to her ears. She got a strange feeling of déjà vu but she shook it away with her head. She had gotten too many the last few days that they had become a routine for her.

"Ah… that one…" she corrected his aim, raising the crossbow just a bit so that he was pointing his bolt at the right target. Her fingertips contacted ever so slightly with his hand's flesh and when she withdrew her hand, she felt them tingling at the spot they touched his hot skin. He frowned when seeing which pinecone she meant, one in a much greater distance and height than the one he had thought.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?"

She raised a funny brow while her lips were not smiling. He could tell she was enjoying this. "Too far for you?" she said in an almost whispered voice. Those words triggered his obstinacy and he took his aim once again, narrowing menacingly his dark eyes and doing his best to focus entirely on his target and not get distracted by the sudden great proximity between his body and Susan's since the moment she corrected his aim with one of her graceful moves.

Pursing his lips, he pulled the trigger, sure that when he'd look under the tree he would see a pinecone stabbed with a crossbow bolt. He was surprised when he missed for a mere inch but he knew the reason he had. It was her fault, her scent and presence were too intoxicating. She had done it on purpose, standing so close to him, her shoulder practically brushing against his chest. "Not bad." She said in a soft voice and he was surprised to see a proud look upon her smiling eyes and gentle, luscious lips.

"It's good to see that some things never change through time!"

They both jerked their heads abruptly and looked over their shoulders, caught off guard by the voice breaking the calm of the serene silence between them. Their eyes fell on a young man mounting off his horse while half a dozen of troops were behind him. The man started walking towards them with a wild smile on his lips while his eyes sparkled in glee. However, Susan took a step back, she had learned not to be fooled by looks, no matter how friendly they seemed, and the Narnians also aimed their arrows at them.

The young man stopped dead in his tracks at the sight and frowned in puzzlement, though the smirk never left his lips. "What's all this? Susan, tell them to lower their weapons!"

Caspian instantly dropped his crossbow, unsheathed his sword and walked before Susan protectively with his blade raised, a hostile look darkening his face. "Who are you?"

Although the man seemed suddenly hurt at Caspian's hostility, he looked away from him and focused on Susan again. "Susan? Su?" he asked in a more guarded and confused voice. "It's me… don't you recognize me?"

Susan shook her head negatively and was surprised to feel hot tears welling up her eyes. Somehow those dark, playful eyes seemed familiar yet eerie. They were as if from a dream. And the way he spoke her name… "No, I don't… who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Edmund… your brother…" now he seemed uncertain. "Su, what's wrong? What's happened to you?"

"Edmund?" Caspian repeated the name, not leaving room for Susan to reply. "Edmund the Just, Narnia's King of Old?"

"Obviously." He exclaimed. "And I demand to know what has happened here. Why does my sister not know me?"

* * *

**So, I think this came out a little rushed but I'm quite satisfied with Edmund's entree :P So where do you think Peter is? come on, make a guess! Oh, and PLEASE leave a review :D  
**


	9. You are not alone

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself each time? **

* * *

"What do you mean forgotten? How could this have happened?"

The yelling voice of the young King echoed across the catacomb-like-corridors of Aslan's How, drawing each and every Narnian's attention, as they perked up discreetly their ears, trying to listen to the rest of the Prince and the King's discussion. Susan, however, was crawled up in a corner, near Caspian's room and was trying to get a grip of something.

That young man introduced himself as her youngest brother.

He had seemed so excited –too excited, really- upon meeting her. She even caught him glancing merrily with a hint of nostalgia at Caspian. But when she had stepped back, her hand gripping Caspian's sleeve, his cheery smile turned into one of confusion and upon meeting both hers and the Telmarine's weary, almost hostile looks, he not only seemed puzzled and uncertain, but also hurt.

It would be a lie if she said that she recognized him, even a little bit.

But it would also be a lie to say the exact opposite.

Edmund had an aura about him, she couldn't exactly put a name to it, but the couple of times he tried to reach her and stand close to her, she felt a wave of comfort, loving protection warm her heart as he stared at her with his wise eyes of darkness. The years he had lived and the experience he had gained were crystal clear obvious in his brown orbs and his young looks did not fool her. His face of friendliness seemed if not familiar, then acceptably welcome and it gave her the notion that she had indeed looked upon it before more than once.

_As if from a dream of a dream…_

Shaking her head, clearing it from all kinds of thoughts, she realized that what she heard was…pure silence. She crept a little and stood as close to the shut door as possible. The voices became audible again and she paid great attention to them, not wanting to miss a single syllable.

"…in the woods and took her, thinking her to be a Narnian spy." the Telmarine was in the middle of his speech of explanation. "He locked her up in the castle but the Professor helped her escape, instructing her to find me and the Narnians. And find us she did. She had no idea whatsoever who she was and I'm convinced she still doubts her identity. But Trufflehunter instantly recognized her as the Gentle Queen of Old. We weren't sure if she were the only one of the Monarchs of Old to have returned but you, King Edmund, are proof enough."

There was silence for a brief moment and she heard heavy sighs and footsteps traveling around the room before Edmund spoke. "How could this happen!"

"Maybe it is something that took place in your world, not in Narnia." Caspian suggested, and Susan could just picture him shrugging his shoulders and focusing his hungrily inquisitive eyes on the King expecting an answer. She could hear in his voice his great curiosity to know what had happened in the other world and she had to smile.

"Well, actually… we were on this train…" the King started, his struggle of disguising the quiver of emotion in his voice quite evident. "…it…crushed…"

'A train…?' she mouthed to herself, barely any voice coming out of her throat. Her eyes were fixed upon the stone ground, going back and forth spastically as the word rang more than one bell in her blurry memories. She had no idea what a train was, yet a picture of cars connected to one another speeding on iron tracks had formed in her mind the moment she heard the word.

"What is a train?" she heard the Telmarine questioning, shattering the trail of her thoughts.

"Well, it's like several very large iron carriages, large enough to fit lots of people, connected to one another and moving with great speed on iron tracks. It's used for quick transportation."

"A train crushing can be…deadly, then?" Caspian asked in a guessing, uncertain voice.

"Very. Aslan obviously spared us though I still cannot figure out his reason of us being in this time and place…"

Susan stood to hear no more. She disengaged her collided on the wall back and walked away, rubbing her temple gently.

So she and her… siblings –the word still felt odd in her mind, though she always found herself fighting back a joyous smile when thinking of the family she did not remember- had a train accident. Were they dead in that other world? Well, it mattered not. What did matter, was her recalling back the events, her whole life actually.

She found herself walking out of the How and so she pressed her back against one of the ruins before the holy place, shutting firmly her eyelids and trying her best to bring to life her buried memories. She felt so alone, so weak and powerless. She was not the type of girl who would trouble people with her own burden but she would try to fight it off instead. However, at the moment, she wanted more than anything to have somebody to comfort her, wrap an arm around her and tell her that everything would turn out fine.

"_Faith… you must have faith…_" a voice came out of nowhere, making her jump in surprise and look in alarm the area around her. Her eyes scanned for the author of the voice but there was no sign of anyone as far as she could she. And her trained eyes, the eyes of Narnia's finest archer, could see miles away and locate even the smallest acorn.

She sighed almost in resignation and relaxed her tense muscles, actually going over in her mind the words. The voice was warm, rich in gentleness and love, it was majestic and caused her awe and perhaps fear. She had heard it before, the day she woke up in the middle of a strange forest and knew nothing of herself, not even her name. "Faith… have faith on what? It's all up to me, really,... and my head. Though it does not seem really willing to cooperate with me…" she mumbled to herself.

"_Then have faith on yourself_." The voice spoke again in a more whispering but motivating manner and Susan felt the strangest desire of not disappointing him, whoever he was. _"You can make it happen, my daughter. You can make anything happen if only you believe in yourself. But always remember and never forget that I am always by your side, watching over you, dear one. You are not alone."_

A small, bashful smile crept up on her lips, a smile of relief. "Thank you…" she whispered, her hands over her wildly beating heart and she shut gently her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunrays kissing her ivory, delicate skin.

"Who are you talking to, Susan?"

She gasped and jerkily turned to face two very puzzled young men. She reckoned Edmund was the one who spoke up for his voice felt still strange and unfamiliar to her ears, though it did felt familiar in her mind and lost memories.

She racked her brain to find a believable answer but found none. Even_ she_ did not know to whom she had been talking just a moment before. So she shut her agape mouth and stared back at the Telmarine Prince and the Narnian King with expectance and question.

Caspian was the one to break the awkward silence by clearing soundly his throat and glancing at her meaningfully. "Uh, Queen Susan," she gave him a perplexed look at the formal tone of his and his use of her title. ",your brother would like to have a word with you. Alone."

Edmund nodded and mumbled ineloquent words neither her nor Caspian could catch. Still she made no reply, only stared deeply in the Prince's eyes, thinking he would read her mind through hers and act as she wished him to.

In reality, had she not been shocked and puzzled by the latest events happening to her, she would have ordered him right away to not turn his back on her and leave her alone with Edmund. She did not feel ready yet to face the man who obviously was her brother just yet. She feared, though she knew not what. Maybe the incomprehensible images and sounds that surprised her every now and then since the moment she met with Edmund, she wasn't sure. But she was certain, she wasn't prepared to face him just yet.

Caspian grinned awkwardly at Edmund and walked beside her. "What are you doing?" he whispered in his thick Spanish accent. _Spanish_?

"Please don't leave me alone with him. I am not ready- I… don't know what to say to him!" she whispered through gritted teeth and stared up at him almost pleadingly. "What if I-?"

"I will have none of that, Your Majesty." He cut her off, his voice heavy, commanding, surprising her. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You are just going to tell him the truth and perhaps you might find helpful what he has to say to you."

"Helpful? How?"

"He might help you with your memory loss." He explained rolling his eyes so faintly that she almost did not notice. She opened her lips only to shut her mouth again and avert her uncertain eyes away from his. He sighed and made her face him by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, you have to do this. It will help you, I know it. There is nothing to be afraid of. And besides, I will not be far away. Should you need anything, just call out for me and I'll be here in an instant. You are not alone, Susan."

She had no argument to his words –she had no arguments anyway-. She accepted what he told her with an appreciative smile and a light nod of her chestnut head. He nodded back with a slight grin before planting a small kiss on her forehead, a gesture that could have left her speechless had she been talking. No matter what he did or what mood he was in, that man would never cease to surprise her.

"So, now, I'd better go. It appears my skills in the crossbow are not as good as I had hoped." He said out loud before exchanging a knowing regard with the King and jogging away, looking supportively at Susan over his shoulder.

Susan's gaze drop on the grassy soil beneath Edmund's feet, not knowing what to say. Perhaps he should be the one starting a conversation. And he was. "So…uh… how are y…you feeling?" the young man started awkwardly and she could have almost grinned at how nervously he ran his hand through his ruffled, unruly ebony hair. Something told her that Edmund had never been one for such conversations and heart-openings.

"Look, I know you obviously do not know me, but I know you, too well. And I miss you, sister. Very much indeed." He spoke again after a small pause and Susan had to look up at him. His face could not hide the sorrow and nostalgia he felt intensely in his heart and she actually felt sorry for him and the urge to break in a run and wrap her arms around him. "In fact, I know you so well, that I could have guessed what would have been going on in your head right now should you still had your memories."

"And what would that have been?" she asked and was surprised as much as he was to hear the playful challenge in her voice.

"Well," he started cocking one clever brow ", you would have probably snickered and said something like 'So King Edmund _is_ capable of feeling after all' or something like that. Sometimes your retorts and comments were so cunning and cheeky that Peter would say that there is no doubting we are brother and sister!"

Susan did snicker which brightened the small grin that had started curling on Edmund's lips. "Yes, usually our sly comments would be fired against our brother, Peter, and sometimes Lucy would participate in the 'firing' too! At first he took everything too seriously but he slowly came to think it an everyday routine and he would play along, except the times he was too mad or exhausted."

The young Queen found herself enjoying immensely the way Edmund narrated moments of the past she so struggled to recall and the things he narrated also. "Play along? How?"

Edmund, receiving this as a welcoming sign, drew closer to his oldest sister in excitement. "Well, in different ways. He would either try to defend himself by embarrassing us with his comments –so we are talking about a banter, which was what usually happened- or he would put out his tongue –how many times I wished that Narnians would catch their High King acting so childishly!- and defend himself with ridiculous excuses that would make all of us laugh!"

Susan had already grown fond of the brother Edmund so keenly spoke of but she had grown even fonder of Edmund himself. The protective warmth of comfort and strange familiarity in his aura and the way his shimmering eyes smiled playfully at her made her all the more less doubtful about her not being who they thought her to be. "Sounds like fun."

"It was." He agreed before his cosy smile dropped in a nostalgic frown. "We were very close to each other, Su. Most people were surprised by how bond we were, you see usually siblings argue a lot but we rarely did. Well, we did have our bad moments as a family, but we'd always make up the same day, mostly thanks to Lu and sometimes to you."

"You speak as if this family is forever ripped apart…lost…" she stated, a question quivering slightly in her gentle voice.

Edmund only lowered his head with a sad smile. "No, I believe –nay, I _know_ that the four of us will be together again. I know you will remember everything, especially once you have met with Lu and Peter." He said convincingly and she actually believed him to have faith in his own words, to actually believe them himself. "Don't you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Uhh…" what was she supposed to say? She certainly was getting several flashbacks and déjà vu's, a heck lot of them in fact. But they were just random, brief moments she could not give name or time and place to. Well, however, she had an uncertain thought of what her two other siblings might look like and what they might have looked like during the Golden Age of Narnia. "I…I'm not sure… sometimes the meaningless of things can make thousands of images rush in my head and usually I do not understand most of them if not all of them." she replied shrugging her shoulders. "Tell me about the train accident."

"Actually…" he started walking even closer to her. "…you tell me."

Susan half chuckled nervously, half frowned puzzled. "W-what?" her voice came out more high pitched than she had expected it to be but she ignored it. Edmund only shrugged innocently, folding expectantly his arms across his chest with a kind look of motivation. She needed no more to understand what he wanted her to do. He actually wished her to do what she wished she would; remember even a small moment of that accident.

With a determined sigh, she closed her eyes and forced the gears in her head to spin and bring back memories. _I can do this, I can do this… Have faith, Susan, have faith… _she kept on reminding to herself until she actually believed it and knew that she was capable of remembering if she tried hard enough.

She gritted her teeth and dug her nails in her palms as suddenly, an incomprehensible sound of iron colliding to something also metal started gaining more and more volume, piercing hauntingly her ears and shattering her soul with frozen fear. A girl's frightened voice, a young man's reassuring words and another older one's protective embrace.

Her heart was overwhelmed with feelings of disbelief, fear –not for herself but for the people who were embracing her-, shattering hope and despair and she was surprised to feel her chest rising and dropping frequently as she panted breathlessly. She could finally see, though her vision still blurry, herself trapped under the loving, tight embrace of her siblings while they were all whispering, including her, -nay, they were yelling with courage and might at the top of their lungs-

"Once a King or a Queen of Narnia…" she muttered to herself as her eyelids snapped open in surprise.

"..Always a King or a Queen." Edmund beside her finished the phrase for her with a sad but proud smile. She stared at him in wonder and he touched her shoulder requesting permission. Without speaking a word, she threw herself in his arms and cried freely. She still didn't remember much but the event of the train wreck she had seen as clearly and vividly as she did Edmund.

She sobbed, burying her face at the crook of his neck and he felt the greatest comfort and the sincerest love as he held her tightly in his arms, whispering tenderly, his lips brushing her hair as he gently kissed her forehead. "I saw it. I saw it, Edmund. Oh, it was horrible! I remember exactly how I felt back then, such despair and fear… oh!"

"Shhh… I know… I know…" he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair, knowing she found it comforting. She always had anyway.

"But…in all this fear, the smallest ray of hope was in my heart as we held onto one another…" she confessed once her breathing had slowed down a bit but she still remained in her brother's arms. "I…I have felt it before… here."

"Really? When?" he asked softly barely able to disguise his curiosity.

"Well, when I first found myself here, I was so lost, I had practically given up…" she started and pulled away, stepping backwards a bit. "But then… just as I was about to resign, he spoke to me, the voice. His voice was so…gentle, so loving, so…rich, as if I have heard it countless of times before, as if I know him. He spoke to me with such love that the wind blowing filled my heart with hope and courage and I found the strength to carry on. And then, just a moment ago, when you asked to whom I was speaking, it was him again. He told me that I am not alone, that he's watching over me."

Edmund smiled knowingly. "Aye. That he does." He agreed nodding his head. "He always has and always will, since the moment we first entered Narnia. Perhaps even before that!"

"Aslan?" she guessed a sudden flame of hope sparking within her heart and bursting in her wide smile upon her brother's confirmation. She did not understand why the mere thought of the Great Lion brought such joy to her so suddenly. Perhaps because she felt him as her father, her leg to stand on even though she could not see him. Since the day she saw his carving upon the great stone wall in the How, she rejoiced at his thought and her heart beat faster with hope. Did the Great King had such an effect on her even before she lost her memory?

"Edmund?" speaking his name for the first time felt odd but so familiar to her lips, as if it was a word she spoke more than frequently. She even saw his face brightening as well. "What is the Spare Oom and the War Drobe? And the lamppost? And Finchley! Oh, and-!"

"Enough, enough!" he chuckled raising his hands in surrender, pleased to see her so suddenly cheering up and getting so excited. He rarely ever saw his sister so joyous even when she had her memories and he enjoyed the bright smile upon her face. "I think we have a lot of things to talk about, do we not?" he asked rhetorically. "Better have a sit then, Your Majesty! This is going to take a while!"

_OoOoOo Later oOoOoO_

"And then you said 'He's a _beaver_! He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!'!"

Susan and Edmund cracked up at Ed's imitation of her squealy voice and shocked expression upon her first meeting with a true Narnian. Had she not been holding her stomach with both hands from laughing so hard, she would have said the words along with Edmund since she actually recalled them.

"Yeaaaah…well, you've always been the logical one. That's what we most teased you about until you got so upset that we dared not breathe a word about it again." Edmund shrugged his shoulder, wiping tears of laughter off his eyes. "Yeah, believe it or not, sometimes you are more deadly than both me and Peter combined!"

"Oh, I so want to remember all that! And I want to meet Peter and Lucy…_again_! I may not remember them but somehow I do miss them."

"You will, sis, you will." Edmund said reassuringly as he threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him. she didn't feel strange anymore being so close to him. The feelings she felt for him, the sibling bond between them, had easily been reminded to her and she felt comfortable, at home though a part of her was still missing. And she knew it would not be complete until she met with the eldest and youngest Pevensies.

"Sue, there is something you must know." He said carefully, his voice turning deadly serious and she pulled away, looking squarely in his face, brows knitted in curiosity. "Uh, well, you see… this may sound crazy but, this has all happened before. Well, not every little thing but-"

"Hold it, hold it. What do you mean, I have lost my memory before in the past?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." He sighed and took a deep breath as if sucking courage through his nostrils. "We have lived through this time before. One year after our return in England, Aslan called us back a second time. And even though only a few months had passed for us, in Narnia it was 1300 years later."

"But…but I thought _this_ is our second time in Narnia…" she said pointing to the ground to prove what she meant.

"No. This is _your_ third visit and _my_ fourth one. You see, like I said, we had been called back again. Don't you recall at the underground station as we were on our way to school?" he attempted to give it a try but she pursed her lips apologetically and shook her head. "Uhh…try?" he suggested and giving a roll of her eyes she tried hard, repeating the same words as she had when remembering the train wreck.

She found herself in another place once she shut her eyes, she was indeed in the underground.

A boy staring at her. **Exasperation**.

_Phyllis? _

A group of other boys fighting. **Disappointment**.

_He bumped me._

A tingling feeling and a rush of cool air. **Surprise**.

_Feels like magic._

Her palms sweaty, warm. **Hope**.

_Quick, everyone hold hands._

A deafening sound pierced her ears. **Indifferent**.

Something passed before her at great speed.

A sunny beach. A magical place. **Familiarity**

The sound of a Horn as the train passed by, leaving them in a cave of a beautiful coast. **Excitement**.

"Uhhh….Phyllis?" was all she could master once her eyelids fluttered open, making Edmund chuckle heartily. It was probably some private joke that she could not share due to her conditions.

"So you did remember!" he exclaimed in enthusiasm before seriousness replaced his cheery smile. "Anyway, _that_ was the second time we entered Narnia. We had been called back but… we had been called by your Horn…"

"Someone had blown my Horn? Who was it? What did they want?" she interrupted yet again before she could stop herself and control her childish curiosity.

"Prince… Caspian..."

Susan's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she was speechless before she cracked in a fit of laughter. "Prince Caspian? Really?"

"Yes."

"Prince Caspian the… Second?" she guessed as if it was a game.

"No, Susan, Caspian the Tenth of Telmar." He cut her excitement off by staring at her with grave seriousness which made her smile vanish from her lips.

"You _are_ joking, right?"

Edmund sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Su, I wish I were. But like I said this has happened before. We had been called back by the same man standing next to us just a while ago. I can tell you the whole story if you like. It's exactly the same one as the one _you_ have lived." He suggested. "I honestly do not know Aslan's reason for sending us back in time and in such manner. Me in Archenland, Lu in Galma, you in Narnia and Pete Aslan knows where…"

"But Caspian… he doesn't…"

"...Know. Yes, Caspian does not know." Edmund reassured her though she could hardly called it reassurance. She couldn't actually give a name to it, nor to what she was feeling. She felt too confused to think any longer.

"Know what?" a voice made them snap their heads over their shoulders only meet with the eyes of a very inquisitive and perplexed Telmarine Prince.

* * *

**So, yeah, no Peter or Lucy in this chapter (surprised me too) but I really had to focus on Ed and Su's relationship. I hope I got it right. Oh, and sorry to all the Suspian fans since we see very little of lovely Caspian in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked the way I wrote this one, I actually quite like it, especially Susan's second effort of remembering the train station.**

**So please leave me a review with your thoughts (pretty please? :D) and if you won't, then i only hope you like the story! **

**Thank you all so much for reading, and even greater thanks to my reviewers! You are wonderful, guys, and I feel so bad for not having the time to reply. Honestly, it's a miracle I updated this story! School exams and all that, and I won't be free until June 10th when my school exams will be official just an awful memory XD  
**


	10. Weakness

A dream.

Yes, it all had to be some crazy fantasy.

There was no other way to explain neither the time nor the place he found himself in. And the trouble it caused him and still was. Well, he rarely thought or called anything impossible anymore but what was happening the past few days was quite unbelievable, even for him to accept. Was Aslan trying to be funny or something? He chuckled at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. No, Aslan would never do such a thing, he couldn't picture the Lion even _trying_ to be funny.

He sat upright, running a hand through his unusually tangled locks and examined the stony walls all around him. No matter how many times he studied it, he'd never find a single crevice that could lead to his escape. He sighed in exasperation. Just how did he end up like this? And why was it just him? Where were the others? Hopefully somewhere safe and alive. That train crush was pretty deadly but if Aslan spared him, so had he done with the rest of the others. Had they found the man that had appeared in their dining hall in England? To him it seemed he were the only one with answers since Aslan had given no sign yet.

A strange noise echoed through the cave. Rolling his sea-blue eyes, he cast a bored glance at his belly. "Yes, I know you've been empty for the past three days, no need to remind me every five minutes." He muttered before chuckling at how stupid he probably looked. Was he going insane? Because sanity was the only thing left he had, losing grip on that too would be disastrous.

He sighed and wondered again what he had done to deserve such fate. And just why on earth did those _ogres_ laugh at him when he introduced himself to them? Now that he was close enough to his mid-twenties he came to look more and more to the High King of the Old Narnia. Except for the beard. Lucy had begged him to never grow one again, and his middle siblings had eagerly –and laughingly- agreed immediately. He wanted to keep his promise but he found it rather hard, considering the circumstances he was in and the lack of personal hygiene he was suffering in captivity.

"Bloody giants…" he muttered under his breath and he would have probably continued his cursing if it weren't for the hollow, rumbly sound that made the cave practically quiver, while pebbles and stones were waggling playfully on the floor. It would have taken him quite a while to adjust his eyes to the sudden change of light, if it weren't for a great shadow keeping him in the dark. He wondered how he could fit in the cave, he was a great deal taller and weighty than him. It was only after he glanced at the entrance that he realized his captor was waiting for him to walk outside. _With pleasure.._

He stretched and yawned contently once he found himself breathing in the refreshing air while the cool breeze, lightly brushing against his cheeks brought a faint smirk on his lips. He gazed at the Giant with question and only received a glare that would have most people run away, clutching their heads in terror, and a jerk of his head, motioning him to follow. He obeyed quietly, his grumbly stomach the only sound breaking the silence. "Where are we-?"

"See, I told you it's not him. Now scoot." The Chief cut him off, completely ignoring him. He arched a brow, who was he talking to? And why was the Giant that led him in the clearing pushing him all the way back with the end of his wooden mace.

"No! It _is_ him!" an awfully familiar voice made his heart skip in delight and relief before a small figure crushed with great force on him, knocking him on the grassy ground. "Oh, Peter! I knew I'd find you! It was just too easy! Thank Aslan you're all right!"

He gently pushed away a little the girl on top of him and gazed at her, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining it. But his youngest sister's beaming, toothy smile and melodious giggle convinced him it was real and had him wrapping tightly his arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet, unmistakable scent. "Lu! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Aslan." She stated the obvious rolling her eyes. Still chuckling, he softly pushed her off him, despite her obvious reluctance, and they both stood on their feet. He realized that all that time his baby sister seemed to be suppressing herself from bursting in laughter so he gave her a look of wonder. She giggled. "They obviously have no razors in Ettinsmoor, do they, Pete?"

He arched a puzzled brow. "Wha-? Eh? Why you-!"

"It is a touching spectacle, indeed, this reunion." A hoarse voice tried to mask the annoyance its owner was feeling. They both turned to the Chief and Peter instantly realized he was more like a King. He was a great deal taller, not muscular but stout with a healthy-looking, strong body, his small, red beard and short hair seemed neatly combed while his garments were what gave away his royal blood. Despite his annoyed expression, he didn't seem a threat. "Do you care explaining what a King and a Queen of Old Narnia are doing on the Mounts of Ettinsmoor?"

"It's a long story." Was Lucy's instant reply, which had Peter staring wide-eyed at her. Did she know something he did not? "But what really matters is that we need your help." The Giant King stared at her expectantly, folding his arms across his chest. "The people of Galma and of Archenland united with the Narnians are preparing a war against the Telmarines."

"Wha-? Lu, what are you-?"

"Hush, Peter. We could use your help, if you agreed to fight on our side. And I know that you want Miraz out of the picture as much as we do." Lucy stared hard, with unusual cleverness sparkling in her diamond-like eyes. She knew they would yield sooner or later. Miraz was an obstacle to them. As long as he ignored their existence, they were safe but they were sick of hiding in the mountains.

She could always offer them the rights they used to have during the Golden Age as a back-up plan.

"So Narnians are not completely extinct then?" the Giant leader made an educated guess and she nodded. "Do you and your friends have a plan, Queen Lucy?"

The girl smirked. _Now we get to it._

* * *

Susan sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. She rested one hand over the wide open book on her lap and tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear with the other. Even with her brother giving her all the answers she wanted, she still wasn't satisfied. It was one thing knowing and a completely other thing remembering everything she had heard and read about.

Her brother kept on telling her what a wonderful person she used to be and yet there was this small paragraph in her book describing her as the ever practical Queen who refused to believe in Narnia the longest out of the four and who brought the land on the verge of destruction and peril because of her beauty. And not once participating in the wars fought for her.

She had refused to know what had happened that second time she had returned in Narnia, she didn't know if she wanted to learn how she had been the second time round they entered the land. What if she had been as horrible as she imagined her to be? What if she had refused to believe in Narnia again?

But what if she hadn't?

With exasperation, she slammed the book shut and got off her bed. It had been five days since her brother's appearance and thanks to his experience and skills, the training of the troops was progressing faster and faster each day. Caspian got a couple of lessons himself but both she and Edmund soon realized he was a better swordsman than he admitted to be.

Many were the times when both the Prince and herself would wonder what her brother was waiting for, she had caught him several times keeping an eye at the orison each sunrise and sunset, but never got to ask him. Maybe her siblings?

What would her siblings say when they saw her? When they discovered she's an amnesiac? Would they be disappointed? Or just happy to see her?

And what would she feel? Would she recognize them? She remembered the hurt and disappointment on Edmund's face at her lack of enthusiasm the first day they met and she felt nothing but guilt for causing him distress and worry. She would cause the same kind of emotions to her other brother and sister too, wouldn't she? The mere thought annoyed her.

She didn't realize a groan was heard coming from her lips until she saw a rather amused Nikabrik looking at her. "Aren't we all sunshine today, are we, Your Majesty?"

She didn't miss the mockery in his voice and she grimaced dismissively, not wanting to deal with the grumpy dwarf at the moment. And she informed him so, walking right past him but he didn't seem to be discouraged by the cold shoulder she was giving him. "Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?"

"More like, something _we_ can help _you_ with…" the dwarf started.

"We?" She cast him a puzzled look. "What are you on about now, Nikabrik?" she was obviously in a foul mood, annoyed by her memory loss, annoyed by how she stirred so many ugly emotions to people who knew and loved her. Why couldn't Aslan just give her back her memories?

"Looks like even the Gentle Queen can be harsh sometimes." He commented and started walking towards her. "Could her fury be caused by her inability to remember things of vital importance to her?"

She looked at him shocked but not really surprised. "If you have something to say, just say it, Nikabrik." She said in a gentler but tired tone.

"Well, let's just say there's a way for you to get back your memories. We'd all do anything in our power so that Queen Susan would remember again. Otherwise she is useless to us and could even become a liability."

"You know, you are not really nice-" she started coldly.

"Do you want my help or not, girl?" he snapped, tired of games.

She only gave him a questioning look.

* * *

The young amnesiac studied with caution but great curiosity the hooded wolf-like creature drawing a circle around her while another one was chanting in a high pitched voice, that practically turned her blood into solid ice, incomprehensible words. She wasn't sure of what she was doing or of how she had ended up in that position, she only knew she had accepted reluctantly the dwarf's help, deciding that he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be.

Maybe those peculiar creatures could actually give her back her memories. She needed them to protect her people, country and family. She needed to know who she is. And she could no longer stay in the dark. Was she asking for too much? Was she questioning Aslan in a way? Was she being greedy and faithless? She wanted to answer 'no' but she wasn't sure if she were the right person to give the answer. She only tried to avoid the stony Lion's eyes as they stared at her from the engraving on the wall before her.

The chanting broke her thoughts as its rhythm suddenly grew faster. The words even though incomprehensible seemed to give her the impression she had started regretting her decision to follow Nikabrik deeper inside the How's catacombs while as the pace of the chant grew each passing second, so did her heartbeat. She tried to focus on the creature before her as she was holding a stick –a wand made of ice- so not to listen to her loud, agonizing pulse and she wiped her sweaty palms on her breeches. But why was she feeling a gust of ice cold when she was so flustered, with torches lit all around them? Was she sick or maybe just going mad?

Her eyes widened in shock and uncertainty as the hag-like creature stabbed, screaming victoriously, the wand on the stony floor of the How. Instantly a thick blanket of ice spread across the circular line that had been drawn around her while a curtain of ice was now separating her from Aslan's stony portrait. Silence dominated the stressful atmosphere as she narrowed her eyes in question, trying to make out what she was seeing in the thick ice before her.

She soon made out the creamy, velvety hair spreading all around a pale, cold face of a woman in her thirties. Her small, devious smile and cold eyes sharpened her cold beauty but something about that woman gave her a feeling of disgust, despise. She gave her a better, second look and a sudden pang of pain shot through her head. She then knew that was a warning. She was supposed to remember something of grave importance, wasn't she? Possibly that woman had affected her life greatly in the past. But why was her instinct screaming at her to run away?

And then realization hit her hard like a rock. The white, fury garment wrapped around her body and floating about her in an eerie manner, her pale, cold skin, her green, icy, merciless eyes, her devious grin. She had read about her. And she had heard of her. And she had been warned. She had been told that she still existed, as a spirit, or as a ghost maybe, but she was still there. She was looking for revenge, for her chance to conquer Narnia again. What had she done?

She took a step back, but not leaving the circle as she gazed wide-eyed at the White Witch. "Wait, what have you done? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have followed me if I had told you, _Majesty_?" the dwarf pointed out and it was then that she noticed he had been kneeling before the Witch and so had been the two other creatures. "Weren't you the one who would do anything to get her memories back? This is your chance. Don't waste it."

She shook her head. "No. This is wrong." She replied before turning to the woman before her. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Jadis' smirk remained plastered on her face. "Your words have too much venom in them for one who does not recall me, little Queen. You really think that you know me just by what you have been told about me?"

"Are you suggesting that I ignore everyone's words about you as nothing but mere lies? Do you think I'll fall for that so easily? I am amnesiac, not stupid, Jadis."

"I see you remember my name, or more like, have heard of it." The Witch smirked cleverly. "Give me a chance, Susan. I am not who you have been told I am."

"Find somebody else to toy with. I will never give in." Susan replied firmly, standing her ground in order to mask her fear. Even in a box made of ice she seemed too dangerous for her liking. She took a step back and was about to turn and leave when she felt a muscular chest against her back. She gasped in surprise and struggled but her captor was stronger. She knew it was the werewolf by the husky breath that smelled like corpses. "Let me go!"

"No point in struggling." He whispered viciously and made her look at his mistress.

The Witch gave Susan an expectant look. "Do not reject an offer that has not been made yet, Susan." She suggested dryly. "I can promise you to give you back your memory, to not harm your friends and family and to lead your armies to victory against the Telmarines. All you have to give me in return is one drop of your blood."

"You're mad if you think I'll ever succumb to you or to-"

"Susan, Susan. Always a fighting spirit, even when you had been watching your brothers and sister by the window, endangering their lives for your sake." Her eyes were soft yet menacing. The girl could feel the hairs of her back stand on dead end while the cold made her skin erupt in goosebumps. "What? Don't you remember?" the Witch requested evily and Susan gritted her teeth in fury. She was just messing with her head. "Well, I could help you remember, Susan. Just one drop."

She was about to protest when she suddenly found herself gazing deep in the woman's eyes. All her senses were screaming at her to run while a sharp, stinging pain in her palm caused her heart to race wildly in warning. Still, as if enchanted, she found herself not being able to look away from her and that she was actually taking small, unsteady steps with her bleeding hand raised towards the woman. "Yes, that's right. I'll give you all you want, Susan, just one drop and you free me. Come on, you know you can't do this alone."

Why did she find her words so suddenly convincing? Why couldn't she bring herself to refuse and walk away?

She gulped and took another step to Jadis, suddenly sure of her decision. Maybe she really had to free her. Maybe she wasn't all that bad and just wanted to help her. She was right, on her own she would never succeed.

She was almost there, just a step away from getting her help, from gaining back her memories.

If it weren't for that distant voice in her head and a sudden force that pulled her down, she could have done it. She could have freed her and gotten her help.

What happened? Why was she on the ground? Why hadn't she freed Jadis?

She momentarily emptied her head.

She hadn't really thought of freeing the White Wicth, had she? She gazed at her bleeding hand, blood oozing little by little. She was in a trance, she didn't know what to think. She just stood there and watched as things unfolded one by one before her.

* * *

Caspian stared at the young girl on the ground with worry before he was reminded of another woman's presence. With venom practically dripping from his tongue, he raised his sword and pointed at the devilish Witch who had once destroyed Narnia. She seemed disappointed as she pulled her extended hand back into the ice but soon disappointment was replaced by pure mischief. He had destroyed her plans by pushing Susan aside and she wasn't even mad at him. What was going on in her mind?

"Caspian X of Telmar. Now that is a handsome, young face I've never met before." She commented with a cunning smile that gave the young man the urge to wipe it off her face once and for all. "Planning on killing me?"

"How could you tell?" he mocked.

"Why don't you just let me help you instead, young Prince?" He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, I can help you have your revenge, I can help you get what rightfully belongs to you." she extended her arm towards him like she had done with Susan. "Just give me a drop of your blood, Son of Adam, and I am yours."

He pursed his lips in determination. He couldn't give in to her. Susan, probably because of her weakness caused by her amnesia, had succumbed to that witch's tricks, but he had to put up a fight. For the sakes of them all. But he couldn't understand why he suddenly found her so undeniably irresistible. She kept on talking to him and the more she spoke, the more entranced he seemed to be.

Still he remained still, frozen in his spot.

"For heaven's sake, not again!" a masculine voice broke the spell she seemed to have cast upon him and before he knew it, a werewolf was charging on him, growling and barking threateningly. He saw Edmund, with the corner of his eye, fighting with another creature, pure hatred reflected in his eyes. Had a similar situation taken place during the Golden Age?

Well, he couldn't get distracted by questioning himself things he could not answer while fighting away a beast.

The wolf launched on him, aiming his fangs at his throat but Caspian's reflexes were quicker and he managed to slice him on the side, making him whimper in pain and take a moment to regain his strength. Caspian took advantage of this moment of weakness, he kicked him hard on the head, dazing him, before stabbing him with his sword.

His eyes scanned the room for the fallen Queen. Somewhere at the back of the chamber two small men were having a duel before the red-haired dwarf stabbed in the gut the person he once called friend. Still, he dismissed that picture and continued his searching. And there she was in a corner threatened by that hag-like creature while she was weaponless. Hadn't Edmund taken that thing down? And where was he?

Well, he had no time to dwell on that as he sprinted across the chamber and jumped on the creature threatening the Queen. It seemed that it was prepared for him and easily dodged his charging blow. It started charging back, defensively attacking him with brutish lust for blood. Caspian, being the talented swordsman he was, managed to block all her blows but had forgotten the rocky ground. He tripped on a stone and fell flat on his back, his sword flying a yard away from him.

However, before the creature had any chance to feel satisfied with its possible victory, sharp pain flashed on its face and with an enraged groan it left its last breath on the stony floor with a dagger in its back. Caspian looked behind it only to see the Queen standing uncertainly on her feet, looking out of place. "Looks like hiding one of these in my boot came in handy after all." She informed and he decided to smile to give her comfort.

But a crushing, loud sound made them look over their shoulders.

They saw Jadis looking down on the ice shattering below her before screaming in realization. "Why don't you just die already?" they heard Edmund exclaim in fury. Instantly, Caspian was at his feet and was hugging protectively the Queen from the small pieces of ice flying all over the place as it smashed and crumbled. As soon as it was over, they both looked up and saw a flustered Edmund with a sword raised above his head. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah…" they both mumbled, letting go of each other. He walked before them, sheathing his sword and glanced at Susan. "Su, are you all right?" he asked again.

Suddenly her face hardened and her cerulean eyes turned glassy as she pursed her lips and nodded. Both boys were about to comment on it when she surprised them by spinning frustrated on her heels and walking away.

"Let her go." A hand on his shoulder prevented Caspian from running after her. "Let her have a moment with herself. I know you understand her but know that the anger and confusion you're feeling, she's feeling it tenfold because of her amnesia."

So the Prince only nodded in defeat and walked away silently.

On his way to exit the room, his eyes fell on Trumpkin gazing sorrowfully but with no remorse at Nikabrik's dead body. "I never knew he'd go this far." He stated while looking at his former friend. Caspian was surprised by how steady and unemotional the dwarf's voice was. "Guess he deserved it."

"You're right." Was all Caspian said and left the room.

He wandered in the corridors for a little while, a ruckus spreading among the troops as they were one by one informed of the latest events. He only ignored them.

With a sigh he dropped his sword on his bed and headed to the roof of the How. He had recently discovered the place and had found serenity and tranquility up there, away from everyone.

But once he reached his favourite spot, he realized he was not alone.

A soft, almost quiet, muffled sob made his ears perk. He looked to his right and saw the form of a young girl curled up, knees drawn to her chest, arms hugging herself tightly as she tried to keep her cool. As he got closer to her, he realized she had not been crying, just sighing heavily breaths of regret.

He placed a hand over her shoulder as he crouched behind her, to make his presence known. She jumped slightly at his touch and only looked at him before darting her eyes away to the vast orison.

"Susan." He gently said, making her turn her attention back to him. "If you feel like crying, then go ahead and do it. No one's going to question your strength or call you weak, 'cause neither are true."

She looked at him surprised. Had she read through her mind? Her lips parted for a moment, before she regained her cool composure and looking away. "You don't have to do this. And pitying me isn't exactly making me feel better."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm concerned for you. And besides…" he paused, taking in a breath. "I know how you feel."

She chuckled sarcastically, it was almost as if she were a different person. "No, you don't." she said softly but dryly. "You weren't the one who almost brought her back to life out of your own selfish reasons! You weren't the one who…who endangered everyone's lives just to get what you wanted! You weren't the one who practically questioned Aslan _again_!" she was yelling by then, so without even thinking, he pressed her back against his chest and held her tightly there until all her tears had dried away. She turned her head and buried her face in his shirt, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Caspian. I'm just so useless, a liability…"

"No, you're not, Susan. You're anything but that, my Queen." He gently whispered to her and he found that somehow it soothed her. He ran his fingers through her wavy, chestnut hair without saying a single word, knowing that was not what she needed. She just wanted someone to stand by her, to show her she wasn't alone and since her siblings weren't able to do so yet, he'd gladly fill in that place.

He tried to push aside the guilty pleasure of actually having her pressed against him and breathing in her intoxicating scent of water and forest freshness. It wasn't the time to pay attention to his wildly beating heart either but he couldn't help but wonder, would she ever feel anything close enough to what he was feeling? Would he ever cause her such weird feelings as she was causing him? Would he ever figure out what that meant?

He shook his head and focused on soothing the broken young woman in his arms. He would share with her everything he had felt during that moment in the How and what feelings the Witch had caused him, in hopes that she would trust him with what she had felt too. But he chose it was better to keep quiet for the time being, to just savor the moment of holding her before the real problems begun.

* * *

***pokes out of corner shyly* hehe...yeah, it's me... I know it's been four months -four months?- since my last update but I came back from holidays and I found time to steal from my studies to write a chapter for this story. Yeah, I must warn you, I won't have much time for my multi-chaptered stories, sorry, this year is going to be a rough one -it already is- so, I apologise in advance if all of my updates are this belated. **

**So how was Peter's entrance? Not too confusing I hope! I know most of you expected him to appear in Calormen but...surprise! :P**

**Now, I want to give a huge, super mega loud SHOUTOUT to _LatinaGurl96 _for her wonderful idea to have Jadis tempt Susan! I must admit, I wouldn't have thought of it :$ but she did and she's awesome! So thank you so much, you have all my love _Latina_! Keep on coming up with wonderful ideas! **

**Of course, all of you are welcome to give me ideas, but what I really want you to do is press that little button over the and review! See it's right there! Come on, press it, I know you want to :D **

**Anyhow, I'll stop my rant here, I love all of my readers and followers so much and I thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to them but like I said I barely have any time to breath! **

**Till next time! Love ya all! **

**kate xxx**


	11. Regaining Hope

***pokes head from the corner* please don't kill me... Ι know I'm a horrible, horrible author for abandoning the Narnia fandom for so long. After a while I missed it so much but it was too late cause I suffered from a major writer's block. I never knew what it really was until I actually had a taste of it. And it was disgusting. **

**So I hope I haven't lost completely all my faithful followers... And I hope with this chapter I can earn your forgiveness... **

* * *

That night, Susan kept on avoiding everyone and everything, especially the gaze of her brother. Merely the thought of meeting with dark eyes filled with disappointment made her heart squeeze painfully. That moment in the How as he tore to pieces the White Witch's ice wall, yelling with fury at her, she dared lift her head and shift her eyes to him. The anger nestled in his brown orbs, how they glimmered viciously by the dim light of the How, gave her an unrecognizable feeling of guilt and hurt and somehow fear. She had read in Trufflehunter's book about Edmund's story with Jadis, she knew it was something he'd regret till he died. Betraying his own family, putting Narnia in a greater peril than it already was, she knew those were things he would never really forgive himself for. And yet, she was stupid enough as to almost bring_ her _back_, her, _the woman behind his every haunted nightmare_._ How utterly foolish. How could she not see through Nikabrik's words and actions? She simply wanted to help, yes, but she had caused her brother great distress.

She let him down.

Biting her lips as a Minotaur bowed in salute to her as she walked through the corridors, she awkwardly nodded back and fastened her pace. Everyone was returning to the various chambers of the How for the night. They needed to rest after training and keeping themselves at bay for Telmarines all day. Deciding that only nightmares would visit her that night, she decided she didn't wish to lie down just yet.

She wandered around the How. Maybe there were secret passageways nobody has discovered yet that could be helpful. Susan snorted. Yeah right, after hiding for eons down there, she would get to find something the Narnians hadn't. What a silly, silly thought. _Why don't they just call me Susan the Brilliant, _she though ironically. Well, maybe she wouldn't discover much, but she had nothing to lose from taking a walk around Aslan's How. Again.

She examined the pictures on the walls once more. They were of no high artistic nature or of great beauty, but what they were portraying never ceased to water her eyes and have a knot tied in her throat. She ran her fingers across the one of the Kings and Queens of Old on their coronation day when a sudden, weird thought popped in her mind. _Why had they drawn her hair so short? _She remembered characteristically her hair always reaching her breasts, never was it any shorter than that. «Maybe someone gave them the wrong information. I clearly recall always having it-…» She abruptly paused. She _recalled…? _And _clearly _at that too. She smiled, surprised by herself, while the feeling of contentment gave flight to small butterflies in her stomach. Did that mean she was a step before remembering everything she had read and been told about?

She moved on to the rest of the wall-paintings, secretly hoping that they'd bring back to remembrance more and more things. But to no avail. Sighing in chagrin, she took several more steps, not having a real destination in mind. Probably driven out of instinct, she found herself taken back to where she had made a foolish mistake just a couple of hours ago.

She let her eyes scan the area alarmed. Maybe Jadis hadn't just two faithful servants. But then again, if they were indeed more of them, they would have struggled to free the Witch and kill her brother and Caspian when they attacked their companions. So obviously there was no one but her in the room.

For the umpteenth time, her eyes took in her surroundings. This place never failed to give birth to a slight shiver within her. It was at the same time majestic, yet dark and mythical. How many must be the secrets and stories these walls could narrate, if they had a voice, that is.

Remnants of ice melting were still dripping from the wall-less gate before the engraving of the Lion and from the single step on which the Witch's wand was still stuck, standing haughtily still. She felt her grimace distort in anger and hate but remained frozen on the spot, debating with herself whether to just leave it there or just snatch it and break it in pieces.

«I hope you're not planning on doing something stupid. » a voice broke her trance, earning a small gasp from her lips. She looked over her shoulder, knowing exactly who it belonged to. The person she had been trying to avoid the most out of fear of getting told of how disappointing she was. Yet she was bewildered by his sparkling, mischievous eyes.

«There's nothing stupider than my earlier actions.» she admitted with a bitter smile.

«True,» he took a few steps closer to her, his hands linked behind his back. «But no one's holding a grudge against you, sister. You did it out of your good and gentle heart and in reality, you just simply trusted in the words of someone who you thought of and called friend. There's your real culprit, Nikabrik.»

She smiled sweetly at him, realising the reason of his being entitled as the Just King, before staring in melancholy at Aslan's engraved portrait. «Will he ever forgive me?»

He put a comforting hand on her shoulders and mimicked her by gazing at the Great Lion. «If there's someone He should give forgiveness to is merely Himself for doing what he did to you, Su.» She darted her eyes on him taken aback. «He deprived you of your memories, Susan! And even though I know how He always has a reason behind His every action, I simply hate that He has allowed this to happen to you.»

«Edmund…»

«Don't misunderstand, of course I will support and act as He indicates me to, always have and always will. But you, not recognising me, our friends, Caspian… well, it just…hurts…» the sad grin on the King's face made her want to clutch at her aching heart and have words of regret flow through her lips. «I am surprised that this place itself hasn't brought you back memories.»

Her eyes wandered around, narrowed in question before they fell back on him but he refused to answer her yet unspoken questions which were already blooming in her mind. «There is something that only you and Lucy have witnessed therefore I could never tell you about it.» Not missing the confused Queen's pleading eyes scanning the vast room, he motioned at the cracked table before them. «Have you ever wondered what this is?»

«A stone table…of sacrifice?» she took an educated shot but the expected look on Edmund's face shouted right at her that she should just use her brains and not her eyes. Gulping down a bit of her anxiousness, she closed the distance between her and the ancient ruins and brought a hand right on the deep crack that had shattered the stone table in two.

She never would have expected that by simply shutting her eyelids, she would instantly be transported to a different time and place. The only thing that remained the same was the table on which her hand was resting. And still even that was not the same table she was touching. It was as if it had just been constructed, yet it seemed quite old. It stood fearlessly at the top of a flight of stony stairs, out in the open air and in the dark of the night. The ugliest creatures she had ever seen held lit torches that illuminated what she came to know as Aslan's How. Their faces held such despicable feelings of pure evil that it made her guts wobble in disgust and fright. But what was she afraid of? She seemed to be observing everything from afar.

She heard her throat swallowing a knot at the appearance of the woman most hated by all of Narnia. She was standing on the table, her long dress pure dark, just like her eyes were. She felt something tagging on her sleeve, while a small voice, a step away from sobbing, whispered pleadingly her name. _Susan…we have to do something…please… _She felt her arms move out of their own free will and trapping in them a small, fragile figure. She only got to see the top of gingerish, brown hair before the nauseous crowd got her attention again. Why were they yelling like a bunch of bamboons? And that's when said crowd dispersed slightly and she knew what had gotten them so perked up.

A lion was among them. It radiated such brilliance and splendour, its mane rich and golden and she just knew it was softer than silk, as if she had touched. His head was slightly lowered but his posture reflected nothing but pure pride and dignity. Despite the Witch's minions being hundreds of them, they kept a safe distance from him.

_Aslan._

Why was he there? Why was he just standing there, not doing anything to defend himself?

A gasp left her full lips. He had just allowed them to push him on the ground and to bind him. She heard her voice screaming in her mind, _come on, Aslan, get up! You're stronger than all of them combined! _

«Why doesn't he fight back?» the voice in her embrace wondered and she found her lips moving out of their own conscience. «I don't know, Lu. But I'm sure He's got something in mind. Definitely.» Was she trying to simply convince herself? And then realisation hit her. _Lu. _It was her sister she was holding. That was the explanation of the adoration behind her tight, loving hold on the girl. _Please, Lu, show me your face. I need to see you. Oh, how I want to gaze upon your face, to remember it. _She begged mentally, momentarily forgetting Aslan and Jadis, her embrace unconsciously getting stronger.

However, everything but the scene before her was merely a blur, a fog. Even the trees and the sky.

Disappointed, she turned her attention back to Aslan. Her eyes became round in terror and shock as she watched the Great Lion, shaved of his beautiful, golden mane getting dragged by the ropes tied on him on the stone table. The once magisterial Lion was now lying down almost lifeless. The picture got even blurrier because of the tears threatening to track down her cheeks. Her pulse matched the rhythmic tapping of the crowds torches against the stone and she got almost breathless as its pace got faster and faster by the minute.

She heard a familiar voice surpassing everyone's cheers and cries. «Tomorrow we'll take Narnia forever! In that knowledge despair…» no, no, she was addressing Him. She was about to…._do it. _She couldn't even think of the word 'kill', no, she didn't want to. «..and die!»

_No, stop! Please don't! _She listened to her voice screaming in her head but what really tore her heart to pieces was the penetrating last look she and Lucy received from Aslan the moment the demonic Witch brought a knife right through him. His eyes went from sad, apologising ones to the soulless eyes of a dead one.

She squeezed painfully her watered eyes, crying freely now, and when she opened them, she found herself back in Aslan's How. This time it was her who was being held in a tight embrace. She instinctively clung onto her brother's body in despair, as if her life depended on it. He was content to merely pet her hair and shush her as she shook in his arms.

«Make it stop, Ed!» she wished loudly after a while, catching him off guard by using his pet name. «Please! Give me back my memories! I don't want to live such horrible moments twice. It's not just the events I remember but the feelings too!» She was oblivious to the small crowd which Caspian and Trumpkin were trying desperately to dissipate. «Please, I'll do anything He wants me to! Anything! Just stop making me relive the past!»

Edmund was at a loss. His eyes desperately traveled between Aslan's portrait and his two friends who had somehow succeeded in their mission and were quietly watching them, not knowing how to offer any help at both siblings. «I'm really sorry, Su, but this is obviously a task Aslan has bestowed upon you and which you must bring out till the very end.»

She merely tried to control her breathing and sobs. «Su,» he whispered next to her ear in a soothing voice while his fingers repeatedly combed her chestnut hair. «you have to be the strong and unbowed Queen I know you are. Just put your trust on Aslan and on all of us, the people who love you. It will soon be over. I just know it will. But please, stop crying. It's breaking my heart seeing you like this and not being able to do a thing. Please, Su.»

Susan disengaged herself from her brother. She stared at his brown orbs with her piercing clear blue ones and through her sadness, she cracked a weak smile at him. She brought a hand on his face and brushed lightly his cheek with her thumb. «Thank you, Edmund. You are such a great brother, even though I remember very little of our time together.» Her smile came to fail her as more tears were about to be unleashed. «I'm sorry for the outburst but it's just too much to take. Despite my knowing that Aslan won over the Witch after all, I just can't bear watching Him-« she pressed her lips together and her brother shushed her once more gently.

«Huush, Su, it's all right.» he smiled kindly at her.

She nodded. «I know.» her luscious lips formed yet another forced smile. «I really need sometime alone, you know, just me and my thoughts. Then I'll get straight back to normal.» The fact that her tears had almost dried up gave Edmund the notion she was speaking the truth. And if there was something Edmund knew with certainty was that Susan's eyes, as well as Lucy's, never lied, even if they wanted to.

He grinned a little at her and silently gave her a goodnight kiss.

«Who's up for a little chess game?» he demanded excitedly all of the sudden, rubbing his hands together. Caspian didn't miss the look directed right at him and he merely narrowed his eyes baffled. He gave the Queen one last look over his shoulder, hoping she could read his mind shouting at her how he wanted to comfort her like he had before. His heart fluttered at the small but pretty nonetheless smile she gave her to egg him on after Edmund.

«Come on, Cassy, I know you're delaying your defeat on purpose.» the Just King provoked him cheekily.

«Cassy?» Trumpkin repeated nonchalantly and directed a slightly mocking look at the young Telmarine. «You are a princess then?» 

* * *

High King Peter rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in just one hour. He never thought that executing his kingly duty after such a long time, a preoccupation he had so much missed, would bring a frown of utter boredom and moil on his unshaved yet face. With his chin on a fist and his other hand's fingers tapping rhythmically on the flinty table, he stared motionlessly as he youngest sister tried to reason with Narnia's allies-to-be. Seriously, those Giants remained unchanged trough time and history.

«I say, the only way to defeat Miraz is by taking over his so precious little castle and then we'll kill them all!» the Chief barked, raising an uproar of voices from the rest of the Giants. And this was his one and only suggestion since the moment he stepped his foot in that counsel room –if you could name so a vast room with a stone-like, immense table in its middle and stone-like seats around it, so big that Peter felt like a dwarf in his.

«And I say, your brain is smaller than your thick skull!» an Archenlandian ambassador, Canlar, cried once the Chief hit his boiling point. The blond raised an inquisitive brow at this reaction, for the moment he met Canlar, he thought he was one of the gentlest and kindest people he'd ever met. He even thought that if such a man ever inquired Susan's hand in marriage back in the Golden Age, he wouldn't have chased him away but rather tested him.

But before Peter could ponder further on that subject, the Giant's howl shook him violently out of his thoughts as he moved to charge on the young Archenlandian with his globe. Feeling more like the High King he was than minutes before, he instantly stood on his seat and with a swift move, he unsheathed Rhindon and practically stabbed it with great power on the table.

«Enough!» he cried exhausted.

«Your Majesty..» Canlar bowed without a second thought, his slightly long hazel locks covering momentarily his face. For some reason, the young man reminded him a lot of a certain Telmarine Prince, without the Spaniard genes, of course. «Please, do forgive my rude and thoughtless behavior. It was unbecoming.»

«No need for bows and apologies, my friend. As there's no need for harsh words and fights among us either. We're all on the same side, we're all fighting against the very same foe. If one can't be united and at peace with his allies, then all of his plans are inescapably ruined. And believe me, I know this first-hand.» he admitted bitterly, recalling the moments he had wronged Caspian out of his own selfishness and stupidity.

«Giant Chief, the Telmarine castle's walls can be penetrated but the castle itself cannot be taken. Trust me on that one.» from across the table, he received a supportive nod from Lucy as she smiled sweetly at him. She was the only one in that room who knew what was going on in his head. «But if we fight them on familiar grounds, where we can be sure everything, even the air and the soil, will be on our side, then we'll be able to win and take back Narnia.»

Archenlandians and Giants all watched him silently, curiosity written all over their faces. «And where would that place be then?» a Giant demanded, scrutinising him shamelessly in disbelief.

Exchanging a knowing look smugly with his sister, he walked to the middle of the table, where a map was lying wide open and with the tip of his sword he pointed at a small dot. Those around it bent over to have a better look and then darted their eyes up on the Magnificent King of Narnia. «The Stone Table?» another Archenlandian voiced everyone's wonder in hesitation.

«Aslan's How, to be more precise.» the Queen cut in, getting bored of staying in silence for this long. «After 1300 years you'll find this place quite changed. Even we were quite surprised when we first glanced upon it. It is the perfect place for battle. We can use all our surroundings in our favour.»

Uncertainty was still clear in the eyes of their audience. The siblings regarded on another and with a smart grin they nodded. It would take a while to explain but thank Aslan they both remembered perfectly the plan they had put in action several years ago. 

* * *

«Check mate.»

«W-W-What?!»

«Are you deaf instead of just useless at chess?»

«Huh?! You cheated! There's no other way _you_ could have possibly beaten _me_! You're a cheater!»

«Am not!»

«Are so!»

«Am not!»

«Are so!»

«It's not my fault that you've been playing with clueless opponents all your life! You should just admit your rout like a King would! _Your Majesty_!»

Edmund stared through bloodshot eyes at the Telmarine. How could it be that a man could grin smugly while wearing his most innocent facade? Yet Caspian was probably a master at it. He inhaled a deep breath to regain his cool just a tad. «You do realise you just called the _High King_ a clueless opponent, don't you?»

«That's completely beside the point and if he ever feels insulted, he's welcome to let me know!» Caspian suggested as a matter-of-fact and saw the flames in the Narnian Kings eyes ignite. A lop-sided smirk formed on his handsome face and he narrowed his eyes challengingly. «So, could it be that the Just King of Old Narnia is…a sore loser? Because that's what it seems like to me…» His voice trailed off meaningfully and that's when Edmund finally lost his temper.

«Why you..! I challenge you to a duel!» he cried and unsheathed his sword, throwing on the ground the chess set as he abruptly shot up to his feet. Caspian, ever eager and playful just like Edmund remembered him, mimicked him and so the two royalties were pointing their sword's tips at each other. To be honest, under the frown of fury, the dark-haired King felt quite a wave of joy splashing upon him to relive moments he'd categorised as 'past'.«I know there's no way you'll defeat Narnia's greatest swordsman!»

It was obvious in the Prince's shimmering eyes he did not wish for a fight. And Edmund knew he wouldn't.

Pursing his lips in a thin line, Caspian started lowering his sword but was cut off by the rushed footsteps across the corridor. «What is going on here? Caspian?!» a female voice practically squealed as Susan stood before the two raised swords. «What is the meaning of all this?»

«My Prince, Your Majesty, what has happened? Are you perhaps quarreling over something?» the half Narnian Professor requested, his voice dripping pure concern and unrest. «Whatever it is, there are other ways you can reach a mutual agreement.»

The Telmarine smiled soothingly at his tutor as he put away his weapon. «There's nothing to worry about. I merely won a chess match and King Edmund took it to heart. That's all.»

At those words, Susan walked over to Edmund and placed both hands on his shoulders. With a gentle and swift move, he pushed his hand with which he was holding his sword downwards. She could feel his tense muscles so she rubbed his back soothingly till she felt him a bit more relaxed. «This is an unfitting conduct for the Just King of Narnia, Ed.»

The young man heaved in defeat and nodded. «I know it is. But he's the only one who has managed to beat me as many times!» he hissed in a whisper to her. She giggled, knowing perfectly well what he meant. «Well, I guess I owe you an apology, Caspian.» he offered his open palm to the Prince. «But I promise you, next time I'll have my revenge!»

Caspian accepted, chuckling, his hand and shook it in a firm, tight grasp. «I'll hold you to that, King Edmund.» The Just King simply rolled his eyes but cracked a grin at him. He really deserved his title as the 'Fifth Pevensie' as he and Lucy had once called him.

«Hey Edmund.» the brunette whispered in her brother's ear causing him to jump in surprise as her breath tickled his earlobe. «Don't do that!» he warned laughingly as he rubbed his ear against his shoulder. «What is it?»

Susan had that all too familiar expression of the Gentle Queen's sympathy. He let himself admire mentally how she was once again slowly turning into the Narnian Queen she always has and always will be. Maybe Aslan's reasons weren't too queer and insane after all. «You miss him a lot, don't you?» At her velvety spoken words, he merely gave her a puzzled look. «The Caspian from, you know…before…?»

Edmund pressed his lips and nodded in understanding. «But_ you_'d have missed him even greatly than I, had you not lost your memory.»

The young woman only got to raise a quizzical brow before a panting Trufflehunter stormed in the room. If it wasn't for his fur, he would surely be sweating buckets. «Your Majesties! Your Majesties!»

«Take it easy there, dear friend.» Susan kneeled to his level and rested a hand upon his shoulder. «Catch your breath first –maybe you'd like some water?- and then you can tell us what's gotten you so perked up.»

The badger tried indeed to cool down before talking again. «Thank you, my Queen. I am fine now. But I bring very good news. From your brother and sister.»

The siblings' eyes grew a great deal rounder than ever before and in a fraction of seconds, Edmund was on his knees too. «Lucy? She found Peter then? Thank Aslan, that's brilliant! Tell us, Trufflehunter! Who did you hear it from?»

«I think it's you who needs to compose himself now, King Edmund.» Caspian said playfully.

«Oh, hush, you cocky Telmarine!»

«Well,» the badger started laughingly «I was in the woods looking for herbs and wort –I know that sooner or later they'll come in handy- but I'm always on the lookout as well for our allies in the woods. And so a woodpecker found me, he told me he brought news from the High King.»

«Where is Peter then?» Edmund demanded, not containing his nosiness.

«Both the High King and Queen Lucy are north, in the Mounts of Ettinsmoor!»

«Say what?!» Both Edmund and Caspian looked perfectly like lunatics that Susan had to conceal a giggle with her palm. «Of all the places…» Edmund mumbled. «But works for us. There are friends of Narnia in Ettinsmoor, aren't there?»

«That is for sure, Your Majesty. If the Giants of Ettinsmoor are persuaded to fight on our side, alongside with Archenland and Galma, we're sure to definitely win our home back!» Trufflehunter realised, his dark orbs filled with indescribable joy.

Everyone's faces were instantly lit up with a wide smile at the good-hearted badger's words. «The woodpecker also said that you, Your Majesty, will know what the plan is.»

Edmund grinned knowingly. «I've known the plan a long time ago.» 

* * *

The following day, every Narnian seemed to have their spirit renewed. They all worked or trained in an even eager fashion that put a smile on Caspian's face as he watched them from afar. The Telmarine Prince preferred to practice on his own his archery skills since he had already made a fool out of himself in front of everyone, especially the Queen of Old. However, he realised that with her help and her tips, he had instantaneously grown better and better.

With confidence suddenly blown in him, he took a last aim at a pinecone seven yards away and probably at a six-foot height. He checked his posture, arm and shoulder position and of course, his self-assertion. Everything was as it should be.

«Now, aim and… fire.»

The arrow shot and broke through the air,nigh uncatchable. He held his breath during the two, maybe three seconds his arrow flew through the air and an enthusiastic cry of joy left his lips. So many days of training didn't go to waste after all.

He ran over to the fallen and pierced by the arrow pinecone and picked it up. Now that was something he had to show to Susan. Wait, was he about to brag to Susan then? How manly of him, to show off just to win the favour of a Lady, a Queen even. But he already had said favour. He chuckled. He was acting like a lovesick little boy. «Knock it off. She's a Queen of Old, you're a silly little Prince, a Telmarine. You have no chance.»

And yet, her conduct towards him, the looks she'd address him with told him otherwise.

He shook his head, his chocolate locks dancing rhythmically around his face. _No need to get your hopes up_. Still, he had to show her his latest attainment. And so, he was off to find the lovely amnesiac Queen.

As he entered the How, he heard conspiratorial whispers from one of the rooms, in fact the room in which he was resting as a poisoned soldier.

«Professor, I know this is hard for you and it'll be especially hard on him too, but someone must let him know. It's been so many years…»

«You're right, my King. But…he'll be devastated. He has a pure heart, he's not like the other Telmarines.» Dr. Cornelius pleaded.

«Trust me, professor, I know that as well as you do.»

Why did Caspian feel a sad bitterness in the young King's words? And what where they talking about? Was he the reason behind their discussion? He had to intrude, besides it was not honest to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. But still, he felt the curiosity boiling in his blood.

«And I know that if anyone should tell him about his father's death, that's definitely the man who has always treated and loved him like a son.»

«My father's death?» he could no longer resist the urge to reveal himself after what he heard. They both seemed surprised but somehow prepared for his sudden appearance. His eyes were a great deal narrowed almost menacingly as they traveled back and forth between his friend and his tutor. «Professor, what is the meaning of all this?»

Dr. Cornelius swallowed noisily and closed the distance between him and the young man. «Well, my Prince, there's something I must have told you a long time ago.»

* * *

**This is it. What did you think? Maybe you expected something longer after such a long time of waiting. But I had to give you something as soon as possible so excuse the shortness of this chapter. I hope you liked it because while writing I remembered the great joy I found in writing, especially when writing a Narnia fanfic! **

**I really hope to receive your thoughts and comments (good or bad, I'll accept even flames. Yup. I'm that inexcusable) and I'll leave you with the promise of trying to update the faster I can! **

**God (or maybe Aslan if you'd like) bless you all! **


	12. From The North

Prince Caspian was left speechless. He snickered reckoning that no matter how hard Edmund thought such a thing was, yet it was plausible. But who could blame the young Telmarine? It was as if the sky along with its stars and planets and galaxies and everything had collapsed right on his meaningless existence. All those years he had laid his trust and belief on his Uncle, thinking that he was in fact as kind as caring as he claimed to be. He had never gotten the chance to spend actual time with him so he never knew of his true character. Weren't it for his Professor, he would have most probably ended up lying cold and rotting under the soil until the end of the world.

But this, this was just beyond imagination. He had never taken an honest liking to Miraz and after his stealing his throne and after learning of his ruthless character, he had came to hold nasty feelings for him. But learning how he had murdered the King, his father and Miraz's own brother, had a grave feeling of fury bubbling up inside of him, ready to explode at any time. What he was feeling was perfect hate and disdain. He had never thought he'd feel so for anybody but life can bring lots of surprised while discovering it.

«Professor…»

«I know you must be angry at me for not telling you any sooner.» Dr. Cornelius raised a comforting hand and brought it to the boy's trembling shoulders. No words could describe the guilt controlling his voice. «But you must believe me, Prince, everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I care and believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history - the Telmarine who saved Narnia. Feelings of hatred and revenged could have led you to the wrong path, the one that most Telmarines, like your uncle, have foolishly chosen.»

Caspian pursed his lips violently. There was a fusion of emotions that were blurring his mind. He had no reply for the elderly and as much as he'd like to be angry at him, the candour and worry in his voice and bespectacled eyes disarmed him. He could see what his tutor was trying to tell him and he knew it was a wise decision the Professor had made back then. But still the bitterness of Miraz's complete and despicable betrayal was choking him.

«I hope, my Prince, you are not thinking of planning anything…rash, are you?»

The Telmarine chuckled. The ever kind and polite tutor of his. How he liked him, like a second father. «No worries, Professor. I won't do anything _stupid_. I'm sticking to the plan we already have. I only hope the Giants of Ettinsmoor accept the High King's pleas to help the Narnians as well as the Ar-»

«Hush, my Prince.» the half-Narnian Professor shook him hastily but gently as he forced him to face him. «There could be spies of Miraz's anywhere in these woods. Do not forget we're not in the How right now. They could be hiding anywhere.»

Indeed Caspian had almost forgotten they had strolled away of the rest of the Narnians and the How itself so to have a bit of privacy. But now after really looking at their surrounding again he only met with immense tree trunks that shot up to the sky endlessly. It was true, it was the place where a spy could easily get comfortable behind one of those trunks and listen to their conversation. «Oh, yes, you are most right, Professor. I seem to have forgotten our place. Forgive me, I am just too shocked to…»

Dr. Cornelius smiled affectionately under his thick beard, only his puffy, pinky cheeks revealing of his upcurled mouth. «There's nothing to forgive. Instead it is I who should beg for your forgiveness for keeping you in the dark for this long.»

«I understand your reasons and forgive you, Professor. I trust, however, you won't keep any more secrets from me, is that right?» Caspian hadn't realised he was now smirking cockily at his tutor and that was what kept the latter's smile still plastered on his face.

«That goes without saying, my dear Prince! I'm glad to see you're back to your usual self as well.»

«That I am, my good Professor, that I am.» he muttered and patted a couple of times the old man on the shoulder. «Now, let's head back to the How. We left our King and Queen of Old waiting anxiously for us long enough!»

* * *

«That Miraz…! He is so- so… so evil!»

«A wise choice of words, sister, a wise choice of words indeed.» Edmund lightly applauded the Queen in teasing sarcasm earning a silencing glare from her which had him chuckle nervously.

«You know what you just told me is too unsettling for me to joke around! Do you know how hurt Caspian is going to be once Dr. Cornelius tells him the truth? That Miraz is downright beastly and I despise him with every fiber of my body!» Susan ranted on in one breath which had her panting slightly. Edmund gave her a look of understanding and nodded in agreement.

«You know how this is our second time in this time and place and whatnot, right?» The young man checked up on the information that he knew she still struggle to comprehend. «Well, had you had still your memories, you would realise that this time it was much easier on Caspian.»

Susan merely answered with a confused look.

«Last time Caspian discovered of Miraz's betrayal during a stupid and wrong in so many ways raid on the Telmarine Castle. Miraz himself confessed and… just that look on his face… one would expect just a trace of regret or something… good in him. But he more like seemed to enjoy seeing Caspian devastated by what he had done.»

Susan pursed her lips and with a look assured her brother that he needed not speak anymore. She understood perfectly well what he didn't want to describe to her for he as well would get all enraged and furious. «Let's not talk about this anymore. It's no use sitting here and saying how much we hate Miraz.»

«An interesting thing to be done, for sure, and I couldn't be more honored that you two, Majesties, share my ugly feelings. It would be awful for me to be the only one burdened thus. I thank you.» They were surprised to see the Prince bowing respectfully to them while his tutor next to him merely nodded gratefully towards them.

Although feeling flattered, the siblings burst in a roar of laughter and approached to pat a puzzled Caspian's shoulders friendly. «You really are something, you Telmarine you!» Edmund exclaimed and directed an amiable punch on his arm.

The olive-skinned Prince huffed in feigned pain as he brought a hand over the hit spot. «Ow, that was really painful, King Edmund.»

«Who are you lying to, you sneaky Telmarine!»

«I would really appreciate the cessation of my being called such names all the time, Your Majesty. I may be a Telmarine but I do not feel proud of it.» Caspian confessed not sure whether he was still joking or had suddenly switched to his serious character's side. He was slightly caught off guard by the charming smile forming on the Queen's luscious lips.

«We are all well aware of that, Prince Caspian. I am sure everyone knows you're a true Narnian at heart.»

Caspian went through a turmoil of emotions which showed perfectly clearly on his face as he was smiling and blushing and looking away from her while he put in some major effort for his saturnity to resurface. But just one look at the amused expression of the King, he knew he had utterly failed at the latter and was probably looking like a moron –a blushing moron at that too. He cleared his throat and directed his gaze at anything but the siblings' pair of eyes. «Well, I should be-»

«Hold your horses for a second there, Caspian.» Susan interrupted him as he was about to kindly escape from everyone's stares. «What is that you have in your hand?» She questioned and he was reminded of the achievement of his that he had so badly wanted to show to her just a while ago. «Is that a pinecone?» She asked again and light of realisation shone in her already brilliant eyes.

«Oh, this, well I-»

«You did it! I knew you would!» she exclaimed in immense glee and attacked him with a felicitating hug. Completely taken aback, he remained stiff and frozen like a greek statue until she got embarrassed by her own boldness –which only took a second- and jumped back to her previous spot looking a lot redder that ever before. «Congratulations on your archery skills improving, Prince Caspian.» she said a bit more pent up now and even curtsied in respect before hastily treading away shyly.

«Women.» Edmund broke the silence after a while. «Those mood swings and everything are one day going to be the death of me, what with having two sisters and all.»

His two companions simply nodded with lips pressed.

* * *

«Your Majesties! My Prince! Everyone!»

«Pipe down, goatsleg.» Trumpkin said scornfully at the frantic Kamrian but it seemed like there was no calming him. «What's this fuss all about?»

«A mole delivered this letter to us. He said it's from the north!»

The ever grumpy dwarf's eyes rounded as realisation dawned on him and with a swift, unpredictable jerk of his arm and a slight jump of his body, he snatched the letter from the faun's hand, who rewarded him with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. As Trumpkin unfolded the piece of parched paper, the three royalties had already towered over him as they bent over to read what was written in the letter.

_Dear friends, how are you faring? I wish from the bottom of my heart that no harm has befallen you in our absence. _

«Hey, that's Lu's handwriting!» Edmund announced gaily. Indeed the writing style was not only feminine but elegant and refined, with carefully upcurled letters and it was so neatly composed that the words flowed effortlessly. It was the handwriting of a noble Queen indeed.

_I will avoid mentioning our names and status out of fear that this letter might befall on malevolent hands. I assume that you have been informed, dearest sister and brother, of our whereabouts and I am most certain that you are familiar with our course of action. It will not be our first time executing it, anyhow! This time there are going to be no mistakes made, our eldest brother assures you of that! _

«Edmund, what is she t-?»

«Shhh!» The Just King shushed his sister hastily and she decided to postpone her interrogation.

_This time, having on our side as many powerful allies, we'll be sure to effortlessly claim our rights and restore justice and peace in this land. According to our calculations, this letter should find you in four days time, considering the moles are familiar with underground passageways and can quickly deliver this letter to you. But for us it'll another seven days to reach your hideout. We are quite the large group of friends! We'll have to take the road that leads to the west out of fear of meeting with foes that could expose us and ruin our plans. So once we reach the west shores of the river of Beruna, a messenger shall be sent to inform you. _

_We shall also need to discuss a part of the plan to which I find it hard to acquiesce and probably my sister will as well... _

_Therefore in the meantime, please be well and healthy. I am looking so very forward to meeting you all! _

_P.S. Sister, have you been well? **He** told me of a hardship you're facing so this keeps me worried constantly. Oh, I do hope you're all right! _

«She can never hold herself back that girl.» Edmund chuckled at the last line written and drew soothing circles on Susan's back who smiled kindly at her sister's concern. Despite not remembering the girl, those words gave birth to a sudden feeling of nostalgia and bittersweet sorrow inside her. «She doesn't know about my…problem, does she?»

Her brother ruffled her weirdly unruly but silken hair. «Don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault. And just so you know, Lu would definitely do anything to help you and not to make you feel uncomfortable. She's just like that.»

«Yeah, I'm sure she is.» A small smile crept up her lips. «By the way, who's _He_?»

«Why Aslan, of course, who else could it be?» Edmund replied cackling softly and the Archer Queen could easily make out the fond feelings of his meant for their little sister.

A subtle cough forced them to stand up abruptly. «Pardon me, Majesties,» Kamrian spoke apologetically «so what do we do now?»

«I knew fauns possess a goat's mind instead of human's.» the dwarf muttered to himself though was heard by the royalties. «We wait, that's what.»

«We have to remain unnoticed by the Telmarine spies at all costs. Only Aslan knows what could happen in seven days time.» Caspian emphasised in his thick Telmarine accent. «In the meantime, we will keep up our training activities of course.»

«I'll inform the Narnians.» the faun volunteered eagerly and was instantly out of sight.

«Hey DLF! Why are you being so mean on poor Kamrian?» Susan requested but everyone –but Edmund who looked extremely cocky and satisfied- didn't seem to understand who she was addressing to.

«You talking to me?» Trumpkin looked up at her in question.

«D-L-F?» Caspian repeated slowly just to make sure he had heard right.

«Yes, DLF, dear little friend.» the girl's gaze traveled between the two quizzically, expecting a different demeanor from either of them.

«Oh, a new one, and that's not at all patronising, is it?»

«New one? But I've called you by that name quite a few times already…»

«No, you haven't…»

«But I hav-»

«Su, come here for a minute, will ya?» her brother cut in for her rescue and gently dragged her away from their two perplexed friends. «That name… well, it's a name you and Lucy invented during that other time. So it's a memory. Do you understand what I mean?»

«Oh, yes, I do!» she beamed in delight for a new memory had popped in her head. But simultaneously a sad feeling tagged on her heartstrings slightly, one of disappointment. Because this time it was someone else who couldn't remember, who couldn't share a memory she just got even though he was part of it. «Is that what you feel like, Ed? When you talk about something I'm supposed to know but can't remember?»

Edmund merely shrugged, a smile of carelessness playing lightly on his lips. «It's okay since it's only temporary, so I don't mind!»

_oOoOo_

Later on that day, Susan found herself defusing all of her spare energy on her most beloved activity. After all, she couldn't stay hidden in the dark catacombs of the How when the outside of its walls was beyond memserising and beautiful. The moment the light, chilly breeze caressed delicately her face and tangled even more her chestnut hair, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was extremely refreshing.

She was all alone in the practicing fields so she didn't mind when she purposely misdirected a couple of shots while admiring the exquisite canvas of colours stretching above her head. The sun was in the process of setting and the shades of rose and yellow of its dying rays mingled with the brilliant blue of the sky, producing the most wonderful purplish hue.

Oh, how she cherished this Narnian sky, she pondered as she absentmindedly placed another arrow on her bow's string.

And there she goes again, missing a third shot which landed a few inches away from the bull's eye.

«I saw that.»

She jumped around startled, her chocolate locks twirling in a crazy dance at the move. «Would you mind not sneaking up on me? If I wasn't spaced out, I could have actually aimed an arrow at you!» she reckoned but then gave a slight laugh as her hand found her wildly beating heart.

«Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I shall be more careful not to scare you next time.» the intruder of her solidarity faked an apologetic tone with his Spanish accent. «And to be in full armor when you're practicing while in dreamland.»

«Hey!» she protested, now in a melodious, chuckling manner. «If you must know, I don't tend to exercise my archery skills when I'm so…distracted. To be more honest, I just felt like being out here on such a fine day than stay in Aslan's How. Archery was merely an excuse.»

«I can see that, considering you missed 3 out of seven shots, _you_, the greatest archer Narnia has ever seen and even the lands beyond its borders, since the Golden Age!»

«Are all Telmarines such flatterers or is it just you, Your Highness?» she felt playful and he didn't miss it. That giddy way her cerulean eyes shimmered had taken his breath away and he had to put in great effort to conceal it.

He slightly squeezed his eyelids in a slit-eyed expression of pensiveness. «I'd like to think myself…quite different than the average Telmarine standards.»

«That you are, Caspian, be certain of it. Anyone in their right minds can see that.» With a couple of steps forward, she stood a few inches away from him, close enough for her to reach out and place a comforting hand across his cheek, her touch ever so feathery that he thought he was dreaming it. «Dr. Cornelius was telling me just yesterday, after your talk, just how proud he is of you.» The Prince lowered his head in timid delight at her words and grinned. «And I'd like you to know that so am I.»

«My Queen, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have never felt more honoured.» he said sinking even deeper in her touch, enjoying while he could the feel of velvet against his rougher skin. It had been too long since he had received affection in such a manner. He had subconsciously longed for it and now that he was finally receiving it, he felt as elated as a five-year-old would in the protective arms of his mother.

«Not even when Reepicheep said you are one of the most noble opponents he has ever dueled with?» she cocked a clever brow, recalling one of the days she had been fondly watching the two knights practicing their impeccable sword-fighting skills.

He chuckled. «No, not even then.»

She withdrew her hand, much to his displeasure, so to tuck a rebellious strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, an action that he thought utterly darling. «Caspian, I know you for merely three weeks but I feel like I have met you long ago. I don't understand but there's something about you that… from the moment that we first-met makes me want to be by your side, to help you be happy. I don't know the reason but you effortlessly earned my trust and…friendship since day one.»

Susan was starting to feel flushed and extremely self-aware of what she was saying so she abruptly put a full stop to her speech, biting her lips. She heard a heaved sigh but missed the expression of the young man before her, an expression of utter torture and yet fondness. Without warning, she was enveloped in a tight embrace while she felt his nose and lips pressed against her hairline. A funny thought of their height difference almost popped in her head. _Almost,_ as a kiss placed on her temple instantly dissolved it.

«Susan, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, have I ever told you so before?»

Her vocal abilities somehow were stolen from her so she merely shook vividly her head to which she felt his lips form a smile against her forehead.

«Yes, you are. If you ever were to disappear from my life, I think I'd be lost.»

«That would be bad.» she whispered. «If Narnia's King ever gets lost, what would happen to this gorgeous land?»

He jerkily pulled away but his hands still remained on her shoulders, a look of doubt clouding his handsome features. «You mean you're going to leave someday?»

«Oh, I wouldn't know what's going to happen in the future. Look at me! I don't even know what's happened in my past!» She tried to make it seem like a joke but his frown had her drop her awkward smile. «Listen, Caspian, I don't know what the future is going to be like. But what I really know is that I-»

«Hey, Su!»

«-just got interrupted.» the girl deadpanned, terribly annoyed. A look at the Prince who instantly put some distance between them told her he was just as vexed.

«Forgive my untimely interruption –as Master Mouse would say- but I want you to help me with…something.» Edmund looked sincerely apologetic so it was hard for his sister to be angry at him.

«What is it?»

«There's been a…mess in the kitchen… I kind of…destroyed our dinner… by burning it… heh…» he scratched his head awkwardly. «Please don't kill me!» he exclaimed when he received a Telmarine's poisonous glare. His already dark features got shadowed by the darkness that had started to take its rightful place on the sky as the sun had set quite a while ago. «Caspian, please, you are a good man! Don't do something you'll definitely regret later!»

«Oh, I'm not entirely sure I'll regret it.» he replied menacingly which had the younger man ran away in terror. What else could he do other than play along? And so Susan was left all alone staring amused after the two royals frantically running. Shrugging, she decided to collect her arrows and return back to the How.

Besides, thanks to Edmund, she was needed in the kitchen. Not to mention she had been cut off of saying something that would have her flush seven shades of red. But she still felt slightly on edge, disappointed he hadn't had the chance to hear her out till the end. With a sad smile, she stared at his figure as he trapped Edmund with the crook of his elbow and rubbed a fist against his forehead.

She chuckled at the picture. "No matter what happens, I want to stay by your side, if you'd let me." 

* * *

«Lu?»

..

«Hey Lu.»

..

«Lucy?»

..

«Spacing out again?»

..

«Seriously what's wrong with her these days?»

«Everything all right, Your Majesty? You've been murmuring on your own for quite some time now.» the ever kind Archenlandian ambassador requested, dragging his horse after him in an attempt to march at the same speed as the High King.

«Oh no, Canlar, don't mistake me for some lunatic.» Peter chuckled humourlessly.

«Your Majesty, I would never-»

«Take it easy, friend! I'm joking. And to answer your question, everything's fine, I was just trying to talk to my sister but she's a little distracted at the moment.» he confessed and turned to watch as the Valiant Queen rode on her white mare, a pensive frown shadowing her usually beamy character.

When Peter got back his attention on the man beside him, he saw he had mimicked his previous action and was still staring blankly at the troubled Queen. He could make out no emotion in his kind features so he said nothing. «Has she been like this for a long time?»

The blonde shrugged but shook negatively his head. «To be honest, when she found me she was perfectly her usual self. But once in a while I'd catch her dazing off like she is now. When I ask about it, she is all smiles again and says she simply got lost in thought.»

The Archenlandian wasn't exactly sure how to respond. And for even a split second, he had forgotten he was actually talking to High King Peter the Magnificent but rather to a concerned older brother who wanted to make his baby sister smile again. He never thought that royalties are like any other ordinary human as well. And to top all of it, he just now realised that it was precisely _that_ which made them the greatest rulers Narnia had ever seen. They, above all, loved each other and so they were able to love their people and country as well.

«Hmmm? Wha-? Is there something on my face?» the King started touching his face frantically in worry as he noticed the ambassador staring absentmindedly at him. Canlar coudln't control the slight chuckle that escape his tightly sealed lips. He really liked that High King. His sister too. Something told him that he'd feel the exact same way for the rest of their family. «What's gotten you so happy?»

«Nothing, my King. I'm glad to be of help to you and your siblings. And you shouldn't concern yourself too much with Queen Lucy. I think that she is worrying over the rest of your family, especially your other sister. I thought she mentioned something about the Gentle Queen facing a…problem?»

«Oh, yes, that's right.» Peter looked as if clarification of mind from heavens had been bestowed upon him. «It's true, did she tell you about it? She said it was just me who knew about it.»

Canlar chuckled nervously and directed his gaze at the tip of his muddy boots as if in shame. «That day when she wrote the letter to your brother and sister I bumped into her. She kindly asked me to read it again to check for any-»

«But I had told her it was perfect.»

«I know but she was still uncertain for some reason. So having read it, I asked her about her sister's problem and as she said she has no idea, she looked horribly concerned. So that's why I'm guessing it's her sister's condition that's troubling her.»

«Should I have a chat with her?» Peter wondered, looking more perplexed than ever and resembling more to a young man in confusion than a High King once again.

«I don't see why not. You're her brother, after all, Your Majesty. If not her own brother, who else is better to give her comfort?» Canlar smiled kindly, earning a grin of appreciation.

«Thank you, Canlar. You're a kind man and a good friend. And please call me Peter.» the young Archenlandian simply bowed his head ever so slightly to him, to which the King rewarded him with a look of amused disapproval.

«Now,» he yelled, letting his King side take over, «I think we should rest for the night. There's a meadow ahead perfect for all of us.»

Voices of fatigue sighed in relief and somehow the pace of the group fastened till they reached the spot pointed at by the Narnian King. Those Giants were surely a trial sent from Aslan to test his patience.

Lucy, shaken out her trance, jumped off her horse and landed gracefully next to her brother, staring disappointed at the Giants getting comfortable on the ground. «Do you think we'll ever gonna make it just in seven days time?»

The three of them exclaimed glances and shrugged.

«Hopefully.»

* * *

**Well, I think I'm jumping back into my old shape as a FF writer, don't you think? I particularly like this chapter because I introduced a bit more Canlar who I kinda like and in the future chapters I hope he'll warm up to you too ^_^ **

**I want to especially thank my reviewer and follower _truelover_ for her (or his) awesome review. It really brightened not just my day but the entire month! I hope you stick with this story till the very end!**

**I also want to apologise for the ending didn't come out as I had pictured it to be. Sorry, I got a bit spaced out like dear Lu and I really had no time to write it. Hope it's not too bad! Oh, and I made sure to add a Suspian moments for the ones who so craved for it! **

**So, thank you for reading! I love you all! **


	13. Chase away your fears

«No, no, Trumpkin, please spare him! Please!»

The little man was barely able to contain himself as the Queen was holding firmly on the back of his leather belt. Bloody murder was dripping almost literally from his eyes as he tried unsuccessfully to keelhaul her younger brother.

Edmund, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether to feel frightened or entertained. It was rather funny to watch a fully grown woman struggling to hold back a _dwarf_ by his belt as he attempted to charge on him. But he couldn't deny that said dwarf could easily spread terror with that look in his eyes.

«Yes, do listen to her, DLF. It wasn't done on purpose. It was an _a-cci-de-nt_.» The exaggerated emphasis of the word made him feel a bit autistic but he kept that thought to himself.

«An a-cci-de-nt?» the dwarf mocked. «How was forgetting all about the cauldron and leaving the soup to boil till it exploded an _a-cci-de-nt_?!»

«That irony of yours is rather insulting, you know.» Edmund's face formed a grimace of wounded pride. «And I do not feel happy or proud about it. I'm just as hungry as you are anyway…»

«Does this bring our dinner back? Lemme think…» Trumpkin relaxed a little as he took a pensive posture. «Right, _not_!»

Susan rolled her eyes at the scene before her while trying her hardest to not let the half man move another inch. «DLF, come on, I'm already preparing something to satisfy your angry stomach, so please try to calm down… _please_!»

Sighing in exasperation, the struggles ceased in a matter of seconds, catching Susan unprepared and having her stumble forward just a tad. She nervously stood tall and fixed her shirt by pulling it downwards as if her dignity had just been insulted. «Well, thank you, dear friend.»

«Tsk… whatever happened to 'little'?»

«Oh, no matter your size, trust me when I tell you your strength might be a little greater than Edmund's.»

«Hey!» was the instant protest from the young man's lips while Trumpkin merely snorted a snicker. «And you actually consider him a real man, that is, Your Majesty?»

«Why you-!»

«Yes, do come at me! My hand's ready!» he challenged, gripping tightly the tilt of his miniature but lethal sword.

«Feel like losing again then, DLF?» Edmund taunted cockily and saw even the faintest of grins on his Queen sister's lips, letting the contentment fill him inside for a while. But the confused glances between the dwarf and the Telmarine, who had been silently watching, wiped the smirk off his face. And that's when it hit him.

He had made the same mistake as Susan without even realising it. He had spoken of a memory that no one but her also knew of. A memory that this Trumpkin had never lived. His eyes swarmed the area of the kitchen room shakily before he scratched the back of his ebony head and left, merely saying «Sorry»

Of course Susan had to dash after him, leaving Caspian and Trumpkin to watch over their dinner. Minutes later, when Caspian decided to search for the two Pevensies, he found them sitting on one of the ruins lying before the How's entrance, Susan having a sisterly hand on Edmund's head, patting it laughingly while he just accepted it defeated, a smile of feigned humiliation adorning his face.

The King-to-be had to smile even absentmindedly at the sight before him and couldn't help the small feeling of jealousy in him. And what he truly wished for at that moment was for them to stay by his side till his last days, to grow old with them, be part of their family.

However, a weird thought popped in his head as he turned his back on them. Recalling all those moments the two of them shared like the one with Trumpkin just before, it felt as if they were expecting the rest of them as well to be part of that sharing, to know what they were talking about. _Odd_...

* * *

«And just what do you mean when you say_ you can't take it anymore_, Giant?!»

Lucy had to roll her eyes at the sight. She seemed to be doing so quite often lately and she knew she could only blame the Giants and their obstinacy for that.

«Which part did you not understand, imp?» The Chief Giant failed quite dramatically to sound provoking, to be true, but that didn't stop Canlar's blood from boiling. «You promised us a war against Miraz and all we've been doing is walking and hiding!»

Naturally, the Archenlandian had two fingers pressed brutally against his forehead, so when he withdrew his hand two red marks were formed on his skin, creating a quite comedic sight for Lucy who just swallowed her tongue trying not to chuckle at the sight. "Well, _o mighty Giant Chief_, I believe you realize that this 'walking and hiding' is part of the plan. Have you ever heard about the element of surprise? No? Doesn't ring a single bell in your huge head?!"

The massive creature was about to retort when Lucy decided to cut in. "Noble Giant," she eyed unusually annoyed the snickering ambassador who instantly fell silent "I understand Giants have always followed a different strategy than the one we do now. But please, do try to be comprehensive a while longer. It's only three more days till we reach the river of Beruna. The Narnians will be expecting us there. That's where we'll plan the final part of our attack. What do you say?"

"I say that High King Peter and this simpleton over here are lucky to have you on their side, Valiant Queen of Narnia." The Giant growled and joined the rest of his kind to rest for the night inside a quite large cave they were lucky to discover.

Lucy's sea-green orbs trailed their enormous forms as they were disappearing into the darkness of the cave and heard multiple sighs being heaved behind her. "Well, that went well." She shrugged, a mixture of emotions and thoughts mingling in her head.

"If 'well' is the word for 'postponing our decapitation from the Giants' then, yes, I think it went great!" Canlar expressed his sarcasm in a quite inescapable manner as he sat stiffly on the ground, tossing every bag and item strapped on him to the side. The young Queen simply knelt beside him, her golden dress spreading all around her beautifully, a smile of sweetness and understanding gracing her tired face as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Lord Canlar. I understand you are tired as well. You are away from home and we all are but strangers to you. Soon you'll go back to your loved ones and you'll all be free from Miraz's tyranny."

"I appreciate your kindness, Your Majesty, but once this war is over, I have no home to return to." At the sudden surprised worry in her eyes, he gave a small chuckle. "Don't look so horrified, Your Majesty. It's no big deal. I merely grew up in an orphanage since my mother died giving birth to me."

"But what about your father?" Lucy gasped horrified at his words while her brother joined them by sitting before them, listening quite intently to their conversation all this time. "Surely you must have one."

"Of course I do, my Queen." The man laughed amused once more. "He just…abandoned me. After my mother's death, he slowly started losing himself in his memories and feelings. He loved her so much. The only way to forget was by…drinking."

"Oh, dear Aslan, this is perfectly horrid!" Peter exclaimed, receiving Lucy's elbow crushing against his ribs scornfully. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, Your Majesty! Really! It isn't like I have any memories of it all. All this reminiscing and drinking eventually drove him insane. I was three when they deemed he got lost or killed in the woods. They gave me to the orphanage. That's where I decided I didn't want to end up the way he did. Plus, I've always was an adventurous spirit so… one thing led to another and here I am!»

The siblings thought that he left out the most important part of his story but kept those thoughts unspoken. If he wished, he could share anything he pleased with them. Once he felt ready probably.

After moments of silence, Lucy seemed broken out of her processing again and again his words. «Wow.»

«Quite shocking.» Peter agreed.

«You two are quite similar, but I bet my head you've heard it more than once!» Canlar noticed chuckling. By now he felt the greatest sympathy for these two monarchs of old Narnia and he was certain he'd feel the same for the rest of them.

The Pevensied snickered. «More than a zillion times, you mean!» Lucy suddenly let her playful nature surface after so many days, making Peter's heart swell in delight. That's the Lucy he has always wanted to see, nothing more, nothing less. He was glad she seemed to take her mind off things, even for a little while.

«Hey, what's with the sudden display of affection of yours, brother?» the girl giggled as Peter pulled her in for a half hug, with his arm thrown over her shoulder. He merely shrugged innocently. «Something's fishy here…» Lucy puckered her eyebrows. «Well, Canlar, you're about to learn one of the greatest secrets about High King Peter the Magnificent…»

«Lu, what are-?»

«He gets easily… tickled!»

«Wha-! No! Lucy, I commaaaand youuuu to staaaaap!» Peter gasped for air as his sister tickled him mercilessly.

«You cannot command me brother! I am a Queen too, remember?»

Canlar whistled to himself as laughter was about to make him crack. «I haven't been this amused in years!»

* * *

_Two days._

Two more days.

Two days more.

In two days time.

_Just_ two days.

«I think those are the maximum combinations of these words you can make, Su.»

Susan's face distorted in a grimace of embarrassed despair. «Have I been thinking out loud again?» The Just King nodded animatedly, his lips pursed in an amused line. «Oh, for the love of God!»

«Su, relax, everything's going to be fine. What are you so vexed up about?»

_Everything, _she wanted to spit out but bit her tongue. She never liked yelling at people who were faultless and had nothing to do with her messed up thoughts. In just a couple of days, she would finally meet the rest of her family _and_ have to defeat an evil dictator. Great, that was just _great_.

She was afraid of the outcome in both of these situations. She didn't blame herself for being anxious over the upcoming battle, it was perfectly reasonable as she had no memories of the previous battles she had taken part in. However, she was afraid what her sister and brother had to say about her useless and pathetic amnesia, what they would feel when they'd run over to her in enthusiasm and she would back off alarmed, just like she had done with Edmund. And, oh, the pain written all over his face still gave her nightmares of regret. No, this time she knew better, this time she wouldn't react thus.

So why couldn't she stop worrying over it?

«Su?»

«What if Miraz is onto us? What if he knows of our plan all along and is just waiting for the right moment to strike? What if-?»

«What if the sky is green and not blue?»

«Beg your pardon?»

«That, my dear sister, was what we call a silly 'what if'question. Thanks to the example you have just set, I was able to form one completely on my own! Amazing, huh?»

Susan rolled her eyes, realising where this was going. «Edmund…»

«What if I am in fact a frog turned into King? Well… I must look for the lucky lady who offered me this grand chance in life and thank her!»

«Ed…»

«Yes, dearest sister.»

«Have I ever told you you are the most irritating person among all of my acquaintances?»

«Tsk tsk tsk… Susan, I feel insulted. Am I just an acquaintance to you?» he jutted his lower lip out, pulling the most adorable face Susan had ever seen him pull. She let a giggled sigh leave her lips as she pressed a hand to her head. There really was no beating him when he was this determined to persuade her into something.

«Uh… Ed…»

«Oh, first you insult me and then no apology… What kind of _person_, nay, of Queen, are you?»

«Ed!»

«Al right, all right, I knock it off..»

«That's not it!» the young man corked a brow at her tone of excitement. «Ed, I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword!»

«Oh… Well… that was…most… unexpected…» Susan shrugged with an unusual flattered smile. «No, really, Su, where did that come from?»

«Err… from right here?» she placed a pointy finger on her head, her eyes dancing with amusement in the glittering fire light of the How. «I just figured it might come in handy now with the oncoming battle and…you know…»

He smiled at her before he suddenly pranced, taking the most comically serious expression she had ever seen. «Well, I suppose it would be an honour for you, Queen Susan, to be taught the art of swords by the greatest master of it: myself.»

«Why, yes, Your Majesty, that's what I thought as well. I can think of no greatest honour!» she played along and took a deep bow, which looked just as noble and refined as it would, were she in a proper gown fit for the Queen she is and not in men's trousers and shirt.

Moments later, she found herself in the most displeasing situation of being laughed at by her very own brother as she had so gloriously landed on her butt, trying to defend herself from Edmund's trivial blows. Thank God the grassy ground was much softer than the floor in Aslan's How. «You dare laugh at me… My blood runs in your veins! Show some respect for your family!»

This, of course, only had the young King doubled up, almost suffocating from laughing so hard. The Gentle Queen did something quite out of character: she growled, her merry eyes darkening in menace. «Edmund Pevensie, you are finished!» She threatened, raising her sword to the level of her shoulders. It was quite heavy so she had to tighten her hands' grip on it a bit more.

As she finally charged on him, the way she thought he had shown her to, unexpectedly another sword came in view and clashed with her own, surprising her so that once more she found herself lying on her back, feeling like a retard for having lost track of what had just happened.

«S-Susan, I am so, so sorry! I didn't realise you would end up falling just by my blocking your sword! Please forgive my foolishness!» She was caught off guard as she suddenly locked her eyes with the ones of a very frantic and worried Prince. She supported herself on her elbows and stared numbly at the helping hand he had been offering.

«Su, it's rude to not accept a gentleman's hand when offered to you.» Edmund teased some more, increasing his sister's anger.

«Your Majesty, may I kindly request that you shut your mouth and that you leave your sister's training to me?» He turned to face the young man who had been laughing his guts off and with a scornful look and a jerk of his head full of meaning, his message got through.

«Since Your Highness demanded it so politely I could never decline.» The Queen's brother took a deep bow and then sheathed his sword. «I'll be leaving then, it seems.» He added with a proud flip of his messy hair. «Sister, I hope you do your best.»

«Just leave already!» she snapped and laughingly the younger Pevensie headed back inside the How. Susan rolled her eyes once he was gone. «At last! Thank heavens, Caspian, you're here or he'd never stop mocking me!»

«My Queen, that's a bit exaggerated, do you not think?» he chuckled as he pulled her back up. She merely shrugged as he brushed the dirt of her pants. «Ah, here,» Caspian eagerly volunteered «I'll help you clean yourself up.»

«Wh-? Oh!» Susan was instantly alarmed but relaxed even a little a bit as he gently brushed her back. She guessed her shirt had turned brown from the dirt. «T-Thanks.» The moment she thought she relaxed, came the realisation of him touching her, so smoothly and experienced it made her brain shut down momentarily.

«There, all cleaned up!»

She merely smiled awkwardly before proceeding on picking up her sword while trapping a stray lock of her behind her ear. She cleared her throat. «So… what are you doing here?»

«Right, sorry for startling you before, I thought you had noticed me like Edmund had.»

«It's fine, don't think twice of it, it's past.» She offered a bright smile, ignorant to the fact that he felt as tough his heart had jumped off of his chest. «But why did you… you know.. with the sword…?»

«Oh, right! That!» He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his long, soft hair. «Well, I saw you and Edmund and was curious as to what you were doing. As I came closer I realised he was training you so I thought of helping out.»

«Well, that was not carried out in a proper way, to be sure!» She laughed causing the same reaction out of him too. She saw the awkward shame in his warm eyes and felt like giggling but prevented herself from doing so.

«I-I know and I beg your pardon. But I saw how you held your sword and it was clear that it was difficult for you to hold it firmly.» Susan's face lit in acknowledgement and she shook her head grinning. «Your arms, Susan, may be strong because of your practicing archery but not fit for swordfighting. A different kind of strength and technique is required, that's why it's not practiced by most of the girls.»

«I thought there weren't many girls who can actually _fight_, Prince Caspian.» She pointed out amused, making him look downwards embarrassed.

«You're right, you're one of the very rare exceptions.» All his confidence had completely faded away by now. God, she made him feel so utterly powerless and lost. In a good way, nay, in the best way. «N-No matter, let's get on with the training, enough talk.»

«Go easy on me, master.» Her full lips stretched to a blinding smile as she raised once more her sword.

«And that is exactly what I was just talking about.» he commented gravely, gesturing at her grip on the weapon, but feeling quite excited himself of seeing how willing she was to the thought of him training her. «You are putting all your strength on just holding the sword. It will make your blows much less efficient if you hold it like this.» He took a step towards her but then thought again of the boldness of his gesture. «Um.. may I?» He requested motioning to her hands and she eagerly gave her consent.

«Erm… here, place your right hand above your left one…like this» he took her hands as gently as he'd touch a china doll and set them in the right position «and now hold it like this, so that your thumbs may support a little of the weight. Your arms won't get as quickly tired.»

«You are right.» She giggled at her silliness. «I suppose that's what Edmund meant to show me before but-»

«But he's not a stupendous master of swords as I am.» He declared, filling his lungs with air of pride and dignity but was shaken out of his act as he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. «Wh-What the hell was that for?!» he groaned as he rubbed the pained cheek but was instantly regretting his tone once realising it was the Queen's doing after all. And how lovable was her gentle snicker. «I… please forgive my boldness, Queen Susan, I should not have reacted thus.»

«Oh, Merlin's beard! You really are a Prince Charming, aren't you?» she observed half-amused, half-pleased, confusing the Telmarine even further. «I just pinched you in the face and you are the one asking for forgiveness for being rude?»

By now, Caspian was completely and utterly voiceless, his mouth moving on its own accord soundlessly. He felt pretty dumb so he shook his head slightly and his eyes traveled back and forth for a couple of seconds. «W-Well…umm… heh… that is… Y-You are a Queen, I would never dare or wish to speak or treat you in an ugly manner. It causes me disgusts merely thinking of it.»

The young woman had already put her sword aside and with a few steps she was but a breath away from him. «Susan?» She smiled a different kind of smile, one he didn't recall of ever having seen again, a smile of realisation. «Caspian?» He chuckled slouchily but before he could say anything –not like he had thought of anything else but of her radiance- she stood on her toes and placed the most wonderful kiss he had ever received on his cheek. Was it a bit too close to his lips? He thought so but the only reaction one could get out of him now was the blush that had turned his face red.

«When the sun is about to set my sword and I shall be waiting for you right here.» she whispered, her breath tickling his cheek, what a torturous delight. «For now I have to attend to the very hungry stomachs of dwarves and centaurs and whatnot!»

Stunned, he merely nodded in acquiesce but just as she backed away with a smile of victory plastered on her face, he pulled her back, forcing her to stare right into his truthful orbs. «I will be waiting for you, my Queen. No matter how long it takes, I will wait.» He whispered and as he let her go, he pondered on whether she meant to steal his heart over and over again by demonstrating all her different and absolutely flawless smiles and reactions of hers.

* * *

Lady Prunaprismia admired for the umpteenth time the tiny creature in her arms and the usual reaction of a loving mother formed on her lips. Her wonderful son, the heir to the throne. Oh, yes, that little creature would walk the path of destiny once his father would not be able to fulfill his duties anymore. And she would always be by his side to guide and love him.

As of late, the infant would be her constant occupation. Her husband rarely showed up in the bedroom except at night when the need of sleep was driving his feet. He had been so enthusiastic of the baby's birth but two weeks later he slowly disappeared. She rarely met him in the dining hall even. The Lady wanted to pretend she had no idea of the reason behind his conduct. But she had never been able to fool even herself.

_«How did the brat manage to escape?» _She had accidentally heard her husband's whispers in the halls one sleepless night. _«As if he had a god's guidance. And then that…woman… How could a Narnian who had never walked in this castle ever before find her way out? I know that godforsaken tutor of his had something to do with both their escapes but still...»_

_«Well, haven't you heard of that lion Narnias worshiped, my Lord?» _Ahh.. General Glozelle, of course. Lady Prunaprismia loved her husband. But the General was the only man she could describe as kind. _«He was said to-»_

_«They are all stories you've read in books, General! Nothing more! I will prove it to you when I __**crush**__ them and no lion, not even a kitten, will show up to save them! Mark my words!» _

That night she had not spoken of her accidental eavesdropping, for even by pretending of not knowing she knew she'd receive all of his anger. So she simply soothed him in the way only she could and showed him what the bright future of their son would be. She knew his attempting to kill Caspian was a horrid act for she cared for the Prince, but imagining what her boy's future would be, covered up her doubts a little.

She had just finished tucking in her son when she heard yells and screams resonating in the castle halls, proving meaningless her efforts of trying to soothe the baby. She sighed exhausted. And to think she hoped that day would be a happy one for the Lord, no, the King Miraz. He had just been crowned King after 'proving' the Prince's betrayal.

«Get all of your men across that river _now_, General!»

«But, Your Majesty, they finished working on that bridge just today. Wouldn't it be better to let them rest a day or two?» The Lady had to smile at how caring the General was. Unfortunately, the acceptable Telmarine conduct didn't leave much room to soft feelings so he had to bury his true nature now and then.

«Would it not be better if you followed my orders with no hesitation, General? You do not know what hesitation could cost you.»

Glozelle replied with a sigh and probably with a forced nod of his head.

«Those vermin had been gathering their army all this time –right under our noses! We won't lose another day! Have I made myself clear, General Glozelle?»

«Of course, my King.»

Lady Prunaprismia –or was she a Queen now?- took a few steps away from the door. When did she get so close to it anyway? Moments later, the newly crowned King stormed in, not offering a single word to the wife that was trying to attend to their child. «Silence the little devil!»

«He's your son, or have you forgotten?» she hissed, enveloping the crying infant in her embrace, gently rocking it. «I hope you treat him better than your treat your soldiers once he grows up.»

«Do you doubt me, Prunaprismia?» He stood right beside her and took the baby from her arms. She was too reluctant to let him go but did so anyway. «He will one day rule this land after me. Everything I do and don't is for him.» Surprisingly he placed a mirthless kiss on his forehead before returning the son to his mother. «Fear not, my Queen, our little Prince will always be well taken care of, I promise you.»

* * *

Two Queens of Narnia sighed as the first rays of sun warmed up the cold, blue sky. Neither one knowing of the anxiety and worry of the other, that had gotten both of them wakening much earlier before the rest of their friends.

Lucy adjusted her furry cape on her shoulders, the cold breeze of the night still as strong as during the night. That's when she realised it must be the beginning of November for that was when the winter cold would always make its presence known. «So the day has finally come. Aslan, I hope you have kept them well safe up till now. I pray for your love and courage to be on our side once again for this time we have to succeed on our own.»

You can't exactly say she was caught off guard when the cold breeze blew warmer and thicker and so sweet against her rosy cheeks that she had to smile in delight. He never failed to make His presence known to her in every way possible. «Thank you.» As expected, the warmth lasted merely a few seconds, much to her disappointment.

Once more, her thoughts were driven to her sister and her heart sank in worry, bringing in mind Aslan's words of her facing a difficulty. How has she been doing? Surely Edmund and Caspian had been helping her all this time, and besides she was a strong-willed person herself. Definitely she was just fine. But of course she could never fully tame her concerned thoughts.

«Are you not cold, Your Majesty?»

She jumped a little startled but immediately recognised the author of the voice. «Aren't _you, _Canlar?»

The man chuckled as if defeated. «True enough, I should not have left my cloak back in the tent.» He stepped closer to her but always keeping a small distance. «Everything is going to be all right, Queen Lucy. You mustn't worry so much.»

«Probably in two or three days' time we will be leading an army to battle. And it has been such a long time since I last participated in one. I feel… unprepared.»

The man must have been surprised for his eyes were full of awe and surprise. «Have you not fought many battles during the Golden Age, Your Majesty? I have read that you were a fierce and excellent warrior.»

She offered him a weak smile. «My heart has grown tired of fighting in wars, Canlar. I love Narnia more than anything, more than my own world so no matter what I will always fight for it. But I want to live in a free, peaceful Narnia till my last days.» _And not be taken away from it again, _she told to herself, recalling those previous three times that Aslan had taken her back to England right after she had managed to save her beloved land.

The only comfort she received before everyone else started awakening was a timid hand on her shoulder and a warm smile of comfort. And that was all she needed.

Lucy Pevensie, however, had no idea of her older sister taking a stroll in the woods. Susan did not recall herself ever feeling this impatient before. But then again there were many things she didn't recall. She laughed at her own thoughts before realising she had taken herself to the river, a ten-minute walk from Aslan's How. She didn't know why but she found herself throwing her clothes away and splashing in the chilly waters.

Refreshing.

After five minutes, goosebumps erupting on her skin informed her she had to get out of the water before she froze to death. But before she did, she dove under the water one last time, shut her eyes close tightly and prayed to Aslan, just like her sister had just a few minutes before. Her prayer was echoing in the caves of her mind, loud and clear, and even though she knew she needed to resurface for air, still she remained where she was, shouting to Aslan her wishes and hopes. She had to do this, it had to be done in this way otherwise it had no meaning. It'd just be another wish, another annoying prayer.

_«My child, why are you pushing yourself this much?» _

The surprise of the rich, frightful voice ringing in her ears was such that she jumped right up, panting and spitting water. «A-Aslan?!» She breathed heavily as her eyes frantically roamed the area for a sign of Him.

_«You need not ask all this from me for it has already been granted to you and to Narnia. Have faith in yourself, dear one. You are stronger than you know. You always have been.»_

«Wait, Aslan, don't go, please! I need to know! I need your guidance, please!» She yelled in the air helplessly. But to no avail. Once she had a moment to calm down and to think straight, she decided it was best she got out of the icy water and try to reason with herself. And she found it was much easier than ever before. Was it Aslan's doing? She believed so.

With her spirits renewed and both her body and mind cleaned and refreshed, she returned to Aslan's How, where a certain Telmarine was going crazy looking all over for her. And once she was trapped in his bonecrushing hug, she felt her whole body flare up in confidence and courage, for she had just remembered;

She was not alone.

* * *

**All right, people! Yes, I know, once again I've been gone for _ages_! Believe me, I have been working on this chapter a while after a uploaded chapter 12 and managed to finish it just today. Why, you ask? Freaking busy with college life and real life and gosh, I never expected that three months could be this hectic...**

**Hey, I forgot to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow, it's 2014... The number still seems unbelievable to me but what can ya do? **

**So, I introduced Prunaprismia in the story and I gave you a little taste of Miraz after many long chapters! (You had missed him, I know :P) It was quite an unexpected act but I wanted to write about a new character and I just had to show what is going on on the other side of that river! I hope you liked it! **

**Well, I expect I won't be updating soon enough but HOPEFULLY it won't take this long again.. You see, exams are on their way, like the end of January and probably whole of February will be wasted because of the them... Sucks...big time... So please forgive me, I'll do my hardest! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for your understanding! **

**Till next time,**

**Katherine (who wishes to see a few reviews in her e-mail box to smile and be motivated ^_^)**


	14. Reunion

«So...»

The young Queen turned her attention fully to her younger brother, a move done so gracefully that for an instant Edmund believed his sister's memories had finally been restored to her. With a kind smile she waited patiently for him to finish voicing his thoughts.

«Ah…what I meant to say is…well, actually I meant to warn you.»

«Warn…me?» she furrowed her brows, her normally sparkling eyes consumed in the darkness of her confusion.

«Don't get too hasty there! I didn't mean it the wrong way! Sorry if I scared you.» The young man felt somehow very goofy and he couldn't figure out the reason. Usually he was so eloquent and so self-assured. Maybe the fact, that Susan didn't seem as affected by all of this as he thought she would be, unsettled him. _She has not changed, has she? _

«Your Majesty?»

«Yes?» He jerkily looked forward only to meet with Caspian's back slightly shaking and wobbling as it matched his horse's soft canter. «Oh, not you again…»

«I'd suggest you stop scaring Queen Susan. There's a reason she has been dubbed as the _Gentle_.» At the last word spoken, the handsome Prince spared him a glance thrown at him over his shoulder, a cunning smile making his chocolate eyes gleam deviously as he winced playfully at the young Queen.

«I am with pretty boy on that one.» a voice spoke behind Edmund and he realised he had forgotten all about Trumpkin who was grumpily sharing his horse with him. When Susan told him to ride on her horse with her he had groaned something about dignity and pride so Edmund decided to avoid any further complaints and just grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him on his dark stallion. Needless to say it was a miracle that after an hour's ride the dwarf had somehow stopped his annoying grumping to the point Edmund had forgotten all about him.

The Just King rolled his eyes and decided against letting all his ugly thoughts phrased against the Telmarine. His sister, with or without her memories, would always have an incredibly sensitive spot for Caspian in her heart.

Susan, on the other hand, couldn't bring to mind the last time the Telmarine made her feel so flushed and self-conscious. It has been a couple of weeks by now that he made it a habit to have her heart skip with a simple look of his, for sure, but now was a whole different story. For now she simply realised how completely and wholly she had fallen head-over-heels for him. Taking another look at him, his smile had transformed into one of satisfaction as he insisted on gazing intently right into her cerulean gems. Her breath was trapped in her chest as she realised that he _knew_. And he was more than pleased. He wanted her to feel this way.

And that's when her awkward timidity was blown away by the enormous smile plastered on her face as she directed her gaze to the beauty of the nature surrounding them.

«Remind me to be present when Aslan entitles _you, _lover boy. I'll be certain to suggest a few of my ideas to Him.» Edmund hissed.

It was Susan's turn to roll her eyes, deciding it was best to regain his attention. «You were saying, Ed?»

«Oh, well, I thought that you might be feeling nervous so I wanted to warn you of what you might face when we meet them.»

«And what might that be…?» It was true enough, he was starting to bring back the impatient, stormy thoughts of anxiousness she was experiencing before the little innuendo of hers and Caspian's.

«Lucy can be a little…. Ah, what's the word?»

«Cold?»

«Mean?»

«No, you people! Calm down! She is a little overexcited, that's all! So don't be scared by her attitude. She has a loud personality.»

Susan let a breath of relief blow out of her chest. «You really made me feel quite nervous there, Ed. Well, I think that's actually sweet and-and cute of her, not _scary_.»

«And to think you have no memories of her…» He muttered under his breath pleased. «As per my brother,» he added gravely «and this concerns _you_ as well, Prince Charming, well, he might not be very…open. He might not express himself the way he honestly means to. So do not misunderstand him please. He's just a goofball!»

«Crows and crockery! Our High King is a…goof…ball?» Trumpkin pondered aloud. «What the hell is that? Doesn't sound too good.»

«Yeah, what _is_ that, King Edmund?» Caspian laughed a little more and Edmund mentally swore to make him pay for ridiculing his every word.

«Please stop paying any attention to my brother. This trip seems to have tired him and made him a little nervous.» Susan advised with a soft smile directed to Edmund who merely scoffed and never spoke of the matter again.

Victory and satisfaction was written all over the Queen's face at the peace and quiet that suddenly ruled over them and she raised her head a little higher just so to make it easier for the soft breeze to caress her face and neck. She knew that any moment now they would reach the meeting point and with each passing minute her heart seemed to beat a bit wilder than before. But it wasn't the fear or the anxiety increasing her pulse but rather pure excitement. After taking a freezing bath in the clear waters of the river all negativity had been washed away somehow. Of course Aslan had something to do with it as well. Altogether she was feeling confident and happy for their upcoming meeting. What was to follow after that was a completely different story to worry over.

"Please stop your pacing, Pete. It is starting to get annoying." Lucy pleaded for the third time. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I-I am not worried! I-I-I- what in the name of Aslan is taking so long? They should have been here by now!" The blonde King growled concerned, pausing merely a second to show his unmistakably troubled expression to his sister and then carried on with his pacing.

Lucy had trouble straining herself so not to perform a terribly queen-like, gracious face palm before the whole army of Giants. Canlar cracked a smirk and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She offered him a smile of sweetness and realized it would be best if she stopped paying any more attention to her brother.

A couple of minutes later, Lucy felt the earth slightly trembling beneath her feet and wondered whether Peter had reached his boiling point and was jumping up and down to shake off the uneasiness. However, after taking a look over her shoulder she met with a pair of enormous feet. "Oh."

"Queen of Narnia, there is a small squad approaching us." He announced, some weariness burdening his hoarse voice. At his words, she couldn't help the broad grin that instantaneously formed on her peach coloured lips. "They're here! Peter, they've arrived! Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed but waited for no reaction out of her brother as she picked up her skirts and broke into a sprint.

"How can she run so fast in such a dress?" the Archenlandian wondered admiringly, a question directed mostly to himself.

"Years of practice, my friend, years of practice." The Narnian High King spoke as if he was sharing his thoughts. Peter looked perfectly on the verge of following Lucy's lead but something seemed like holding him back, Canlar observed. He smirked inwardly. The High King and the Queen were growing on him increasingly day by day.

Several yards away, Caspian noticed someone moving towards them among the trees, gaining quite rapidly on them. Was that a human girl? He squinted his eyes and as the figure approached, he noticed her flowing light-brown hair and rumpled but certainly royal golden dress. Could she be-?

"Lucy! It's her! Hey Lu!" Edmund exclaimed and jumped off his horse. Little did he know of how his older sister's heart ceased to beat and how her insides had turned into a tight knot, as he ran faster than his feet would normally allow him to.

It was only a couple or more yards away from Caspian's leading horse when the two Pevensies crushed into each other's embraces laughing and giggling. "Ed! Oh dear Aslan, I missed you so much! Thank heavens you are all safe and sound! Peter was starting to get reeeeally worried! You know him! But wait, where's-? Susan!" she sprinted to the Gentle Queen who had just dismounted her horse and was taking careful steps towards her siblings. She wasn't surprised when she found herself enveloped in the younger girl's astonishingly strong arms. "Oh my God, you have no idea how much I have missed _you_! And how worried I was the whole time! Aslan said there's something wrong with you and I didn't know what to think but you seem perfectly fine! But-"

"Lucy!" Edmund grabbed both of her shoulders and glued her off a speechless Susan. "You are babbling again. It is starting to get annoying, not to mention frightening." He snickered awkwardly at Susan. "What did I tell you~?"

"I guess you were right for once, Your Majesty." Lucy was surprised to listen to a thickly accented unmistakable voice, making fun as always of her brother. "Queen Lucy, it is a pl-"

"Caspian?!" her eyes widened to the point it caused her a slight headache. She giggled for the umpteenth time as she took him off guard by capturing him in her arms and holding him for a good whole minute. "It's so good to…" her voice faltered the moment she gazed into his brown orbs. There certainly was a pleasant surprise in them but what made her back away almost devastated was the lack of recognition. "make your…acquaintance…"

"Uhh…well, it is my pleasure too, Your Majesty." He smiled charmingly and took a small bow once Lucy had taken a couple of steps backwards. "And I am really looking forward to meeting the High King as well."

"Trust me, you shouldn't." Edmund whispered to him, making the Prince scoff and pretend to not notice him.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties, for interrupting this nice moment but shouldn't we get going?" Lucy gasped. She knew that coarse, rugged voice and to who it belonged. "Trumpkin…" she whispered but the moment she took a step towards the half man on Edmund's horse, a hand held her wrist. Looking into her brother's dark eyes, all she saw was regret and sadness as he slightly shook his head to her. "Oh…"

"Is everything alright?" Susan's concerned voice was heard.

"Perfect, Su!" Lucy shined once more. "But let's get going! Peter was getting a little anxious back there and we've kept him waiting long enough!»

«Yeah, we-we should get a move on.» Susan agreed timidly, trapping a rebellious lock of chestnut hair behind her ear and walked back to her horse. All the while Lucy was silently observing her sister with restless, inquisitive eyes. She inquired Edmund as to their sister's condition but he merely asked her to be patient. The Valiant Queen was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pits of her stomach once more.

You could say that Peter's reaction to finally meeting his siblings was quite contained in comparison to the youngest Pevensie's, but then again not as much contained as befitting the High King of Narnia. He and Edmund greeted each other with a quick manly hug, exchanging merely a 'Hey! You good?' and a 'Just fine.'

«Boys…!» Lucy giggled and regarded meaningfully Susan who only offered her a small smile of awkwardness. Lucy's suspicion was growing even more by the bizarrely limited enthusiasm on her sister's part.

«Oh my God, Susan, I don't even remember the last time that I saw you! Thank Aslan He kept you safe!» Peter said fervently as he held in a protective embrace the young woman. She couldn't help the feeling of timid embarrassment that kept on overwhelming her each time those once unknown siblings of her spoke to her or held her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy and unconsciously her lips' corners curled upwards at their openly displayed affection. They seemed so happy to finally finding their sister again. So how could she tell them that they hadn't truly found her yet?

«Everything all right, Su?» he demanded with a raised brow at her scarce excitement. Usually she would have left him breathless by holding on to him too tightly and made a joke of him.

«Well… there's something I have to talk to you about. To both of you.» She bit her lip. «Let's take a small walk please?»

The King merely nodded in understanding while Lucy locked arms with her. Caspian and Edmund were left to watch them from afar. It didn't take too long for Susan to spill the bad news to them, judging from their reactions; the two siblings widened their eyes, Lucy covering her agape mouth, her clear gray eyes fogging with tears she fought back as she embraced her older sister. Peter was able to control his emotions but looked quite panicked and at loss. When Lucy finally let go of her, he just took her hand and held it firmly, a gesture much appreciated by Susan by the looks of it.

The three Pevensies returned linked to each other as Peter, in between the girls, placed a comforting arm around each sister's shoulder. Nobody spoke of Susan's amnesia for quite some time after that, well aware of an upcoming war.

«So, what's the plan?» Trumpkin asked when everyone got acquainted with Canlar and the Giant Chief. The half man seemed a little out of his depth with the Giants around but his pride ordered that he would never show it.

«About that-» Edmund started.

«There is a plan.» Peter added.

«And a good one at that too!» Lucy finished and the three Pevensies exchanged cheeky regards.

The Narnian rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. «Care to _share_ with the rest of us?»

«Well…» Lucy pretended to be pondering on the matter and shot questioning looks at her brothers who shook their heads, smirking «…no, not just yet.»

«You said that once we meet with those two, we'd discuss the plan, didn't ya, Queen of Narnia?» The Giant Chief cut in aggressively, towering over Trumpkin. The dwarf had to tilt his head fully back to stare at him and chuckled nervously. «Beards and breadsticks… If I were you, I'd listen to the big boy over here, Your Majesties.»

Caspian struggled to conceal his laughter, earning himself a slap on the head from the amnesiac Queen. «Hey, aren't you supposed to be the _Gentle_ Queen, Your Majesty?»

«And aren't you supposed to be a Prince? I thought Princes had manners.» she answered back, making the olive-skinned Prince smile wider, shaking his head approvingly.

«Some things won't ever change, I guess.» Peter observed in a low whisper to Edmund who simply shrugged his shoulders.

«Noble Giant,» Lucy's commanding voice snapped everyone back to reality «there's nothing to fear . We honestly do have a strategy already planned out and already tested, to be frank. It should be successful this time around too. It might work even better this time. So please be patient and my brothers and I will explain everything to you once we have reached Aslan's How.» 

* * *

If one was to direct their gaze toward the immense horizon spreading across the How, they could easily spot a dot going back and forth. Well, it was in fact a human, a King to be exact. Edmund was the first one to actually spot him as he approached him, curious. Once he realised it was his brother he was staring at, he knew what to do.

The blonde King thought he had been pacing for hours when in fact it had merely been a quarter of an hour. He didn't know what to do with himself. Everything felt so unsettling, the place, the time, the people, his sister…especially his sister. His sighs did not relieve him as he thought they would. On the contrary, each and every one of them gave him the notion that any moment now he would explode, burst like a soap bubble.

He placed his noble face in his hands. Nothing helped clear his mind. He felt like yelling at the sky. He knew _He_ would silently listen to him. But he held himself back. It would be pointless doing so. The Great Lion would always wait for the «opportune» moment to reveal His purposes to them. The only frustrating thing about Him.

«It took me a while too.»

He defensively snapped his head towards the direction of the voice, only to face his younger brother. He instantly relaxed. «What are you doing here, Ed?» His voice sounded so exhausted and soft to Edmund, it had the younger boy purse his lips knowingly.

«I thought you'd need someone to bring you one of those.» He held up for Peter to see a badly crafted mug, obviously filled with some liquid.

«And this is…?»

«Your favourite –and mine too, to be honest- Narnian red wine. The fauns were so kind as to make some to celebrate the arrival of all four of us.» Peter stared at the mug for a good minute before sighing in surrender and grabbing it from his brother's hand. «You should have brought the whole barrel.»

«I can tell…» he patted the High King's shoulderblade, making him cough right into the mug. «Sorry… Anyway, you'll get used to it soon enough. Everything is happening so fast, you won't be able to think about it in the next few days too. Plus, don't make Lu worry unnecessarily.»

«Just Lu?»

«Susan worrying all the time is a hopeless case. Nothing works. Believe it or not, Susan worries about us for such a long time. She hates how she makes us all sad and does not recognise us. No matter what I say to her, she remains as stubborn as a mule on the matter.»

«It's not like it's her fault, for God's sake…»

«She'll never change no matter what, yes!» Edmund spoke chuckling bitterly. «Can you blame her for feeling like that though? You know her, having no memories does not change who she really is or how she acts. Besides, I think she's been starting to remember a lot of things. She distinctively narrated to me how she had a memory of us four standing in some ruins of a building called Cair Paravel.»

Sparks of hope lighted for a moment the sea-blue eyes of the oldest Pevensie. «She did? I suppose that's a good thing.» He took a generous sip from his wine.

He let the bittersweet taste make his mind travel back to the times when four monarchs were sitting ungracefully on their fluffy blood-red carpet next to the fireplace telling stories and teasing each other, laughing incessantly. «Yep, still as good.» he commented, playing with the liquid in his mug. It had the same exquisite taste he never forgot and it had the perfect temperature, cold enough to refresh him and warm enough to make his insides fuzzy.

«And I'm still waiting for any sign of gratitude from my brother…» Edmund said faking indifference as his eyes restlessly looked around. «Maybe I'll have gray hair when I actually do get it!»

Peter gazed at his brother emotionlessly before he surprised him with a loud snicker that turned into a roaring laughter. «Merlin's beard! I actually did miss you a lot, idiot!»

«Y-You did?!» Edmund feigned surprise, bringing an open palm to his chest. «I had never thought that my brother was capable of experiencing such emotions… especially for his younger brother… Wow… I am amazed, to be sure…»

«Do shut it, Ed. Don't make me regret what I just said!» the eldest Pevensie slapped his brother's head, grinning. He was glad of Edmund's company. He helped him take his mind off the things that were burdening his thoughts and heart. He never ceased to appreciate the importance of his family in his life. «By the way, Ed…»

«Hmmm?»

«What about…uh…how is…you know…Caspian? Is he-?»

«Why don't you find out yourself?» the dark-haired King shrugged.

«I'd rather you giving me a little… something… on the matter.»

«How eloquent you are, Your High Majesty!» Peter pinched the bridge of his nose making Edmund chuckle. «He is the same Prince you met all these years ago. Really… Just the same…» Peter didn't miss the hint of regret that glimmered for a moment in his dark eyes. «Just as stupid as I remembered him. And always just as in love with our sister as back then!»

«Yeah, I thought I saw something of the sort…» Peter observed, recalling that day's previous encounters. A small smirk formed on his lips. «I guess that's proof enough of the boy's honest love for Susan.»

«The boy's?» Edmund repeated slowly. «Pete, you do know he's the same age as you, right? Oh well, I was right all along for calling you an old geezer…»

«Don't push me, Ed…» The Magnificent King warned with narrowed menacingly eyes.

«Besides, on our first time meeting with Caspian we were 1300 years older than him, true enough…» The younger Pevensie placed a pensive finger on his chin.

«I am _this_ close to reaching my boiling point, Ed, _this_ close!» Peter demonstrated with his fingers exactly how close to raging on his brother was, making said brother swallow with difficult his laughter.

«Anyway, I hope this time round you won't be as harsh on the _boy_ knowing what you do now. And that you won't have your swords at each other's throats…»

«Ed…»

«You really need to learn to trust people more easily, Pete. Don't be so morose and wry all the time. People will start to think badly of you, you know…»

«Edmund Dumbass Pevensie!»

«Oh no, he called you dumbass! I'd make a run for it, Ed!» A giggling voice chirped behind him and, grinning, the younger brother of the family nodded at Lucy and to Susan next to her and broke in a sprint. «You know he's a faster runner, Pete. Don't give him a head start!»

«You know, Lu, sometimes I wonder who's side you're on?» the elder boy admitted before he chased after his brother, his sisters' merry laughter lifting a little more the cloud in his heart that his brother had already started to dissolve. 

* * *

Susan gave a bittersweet smile to her reflection in icy crystal waters of the river. She examined her armoured body, the chain mail embracing heavily her torso and arms almost up to her elbows underneath the extra armour. Somehow she thought it definitely made her look as the «Warrior Queen». Even though she felt nothing of the sort. Especially when she insisted on wearing male trousers instead of a ladylike skirt. Who the heck wanted to look ladylike in a battlefield anyway?

Three days flowed away like water. She had absorbed herself in her training and mental preparation for all of this that she hardly paid any attention to the days passing by. Whenever she could, she offered some spare time to her siblings who always were beside her, helping her, never speaking a word of her little, troublesome difficulty. They really were marvellous. Letting herself feel at ease with both of them was not as hard as she had feared it would be. After all, they were her family. Somewhere deep inside her she knew that, unconsciously she had never really had a doubt of their love and kindness. Unfortunately, the time spent with anybody but her faithful bow and arrows was very little.

She sighed, trapping an undisciplined strand of her behind her ear. «Time flies away faster than I thought.»

«Especially when one is preparing to march into war.»

Her cerulean eyes widened but she displayed no emotion of surprise. She realised sooner or later her secret would be found out. She took a peak over her shoulder and then saw her reflection cracking a small smile.

«Oh, did you really think I would never discover your hiding spot?»

«You looked quite determined, to be sure! And besides, it's more of a meditation spot rather than a hiding one. I never meant to hide from anyone or anything. Just seeking for some serenity, you know, be with just my thoughts.»

Caspian chuckled as her approached her. «Well, you gave me quite some trouble looking for you.»

«Why would you-?»

«Because I was worried of course, why else?!»

Her breath was caught in her throat, taken aback at his sudden change of mood. He diverted his gaze to the pebbled ground with a blank expression.

«Forgive me for getting angry at you. But you've been leaving the How every morning for a few days now. And today we'll be finally heading to war. Isn't it only natural for me to worry over you, my Queen? Our enemy is sneaky and vile and has no moral limit. I feel protective of you.»

«Oh.» The young Queen looked away ashamed. Knowing he was right, she had no intention of defending herself nor wanted to. «I guess I should be the one asking for forgiveness then.»

«Of course, there is no need for you to apologise, you did nothing wrong. Maybe I'm the one who's exaggerating.»

«Not really…!» Susan hurried to assure him but when he gave her a challenging look with one arched brow, she bit her lower lip. «Well, maybe just a little bit?»

His lips' corners curled upwards, despite his hard effort to conceal it. And at that point, Susan couldn't deny how perfectly shaped and soft those lips seemed to be. He didn't miss how hard she tried to avoid staring right at his face and a wave of satisfaction overwhelmed him. He smiled to himself. «So why this place?»

She seemed relieved for the change of subject. «Because there is so much silent beauty here, it brings out the best of me. It fills me with courage and strength. It gives me all the more will to fight. Such wondrous and magical beauty must be protected. It was given to us to treasure it, not destroy it.»

She spoke while taking in for once more the landscape around her, a warm smile painted on her full lips. It was after she finished explaining that she gazed back at the Prince again, only to see him staring at her with amazed pride.

He closed the space between them and placed his palm on her puffy cheek. «A Queen of Narnia at heart indeed.»

She stared with round eyes at his face of happiness and couldn't help but crack a smile, although a bit puzzled, as well. «What are you talking about?»

«Everything you don't remember isn't in your head. It's in your heart, Susan. Your head does not remember but this» he pointed a finger against her chest «does. Have you not realised yet?»

Her red-painted cheeks did not miss his notice which made him smile all the more. Was her heart beating as wildly as his was?

He pressed his finger a little longer. Even the iron chain mail couldn't conceal her violently pounding heart. It elated him, gave him the urge to lift her in the air and spin her till they both got dizzy, to steal a long-wanted kiss from her luscious lips. He laughed at his own thoughts.

«Wh- What are you laughing at?!» she took a step backwards, finding the perfect opportunity to give her heart a break, some space where she could calm down a little. «Hey! Caspian! S-Stop laughing at me!»

«It's not you I'm laughing at rather my own folly. Please don't mind me!»

«We are about to march into war and here you are, laughing like the moron you are!» A voice joined in as someone was heard to be shuffling among the bushes. «Are you people trying to give me a hard time on purpose by choosing to fool around here?»

«Take it easy, Ed. We were just about to return to the How.» Susan said in a loud and clear voice, thinking disappointed that this spot no longer belonged to just her or even just her and Caspian.

«When I asked you to look for my sister, I didn't mean that you stay with her wherever she is. I meant that you bring her back! We've been looking all over the place for the both of you! Thank Aslan this idiot's laugh is so unmistakably loud and we could locate you.»

«We?»

«Oh, the rest of my _company_ is right behind me. Now let's get going, people! We have a war to deal with!»

The couple sighed sorrowfully. Unfortunately it was only expected that reality would soon catch up with them. But for the rest of the day and even her life, Susan would treasure Caspian's words in her heart, always bringing in mind when things went awry.

«Right! Let's show these Telmarines who's the rightful King for this land!»

* * *

**_Hello, wonderful people! YES, this is Kate with a new chapter! Hooray for finally updating :P _**

**_So this is the part that so many of the Fanfictioners who read this story (including me) were hoping for; the siblings reuniting! I decided to not explore this reunion too much and how they all felt about Susan's amnesia and just speed it up a little. The ending part was like a prologue to the war in case you haven't noticed so in the next chapter the real action begins! I'm kinda scared cause it's been such a long time when I last wrote a battle scene! I want to make it perfect! _**

**_Till then lots of love from the author (me!) and I hope you gimme some love too ^^ (if you know what I mean!) _**

**_Cheers! _**


End file.
